Stairway To Heaven
by Huzzah-94
Summary: Faith has been broken, tears have been cried, let's do some living before we die, and If the World Ends tonight...its All alright, we wont be around tomorrow to Regret Anything we've done(this will be Mostly a DARYL/OC, but there will be MERLE/OC also)
1. Prepared

**this is my first try at writin for the Walkin Dead...so i hope you guys like it, i have a few chapters already written out for this story, i'll post more once i get some feedback. see if u guys even like it lol please R&R n let me know :)**

**Chapter 1: Prepared/Intro**

* * *

_When the world went to shit...she was ready for it, yeah she hadn't known it would happen then, or how it would go down...but she was as prepared as anyone could have been anyways. She had her car full of gas, packed with a few boxes of canned food and a bag of clothes. Her hunting knife as her only weapon was already sitting in her glove department... her brothers had been big zombie apocalypse buffs and even though they didn't live in the same city or even state as she did, they always made sure she would be okay...no matter what happened. _

_They had made her do all those things and she did, partly because she grew up with them and liked a lot of things about zombies and stuff too, and she just had a feeling that even if it wasn't zombies she'd need things to help her survive whatever happened. Growing up with four brothers she was never a girly girl, she liked all the scary gory movies, but she liked helping people too...she was kind and knew how to calm people when they were panicked and hurt. For that reason, when she was accepted into Georgia State University, she just up and left her hometown in Alabama._

_Her family had been surprised by her choice, but was proud of her. She was almost through her 8__th__ year in medical school, after all her struggling and drowning herself in her classes she was finally almost done. Since it was her last year there she was finally relaxing and having fun, on days when she didn't have class of course. She was just about 26, the youngest in her family. Her four older brothers, Matthew- 45, Foster was almost 39, Jackson-35, and Jessie was 30._

_The only problem was...when the shit hit that fan in Atlanta, she was in the food court at the student centre eating her first meal after a brutal day of non-stop classes. The centre was only one block from her loft so she had just walked over, she was almost done eating when her ears picked up the faint screaming from outside. After years of her brothers teaching her how to hunt for food and walk in the woods her hearing was impeccable. She looked around to see if anyone else heard it and that was when she regretted leaving her car...no one else seemed to notice the sound and the feeling in her gut was telling her she had to get outa there._

_Just as she stood up her cell phone rang, she knew it would be one of her brothers so she gathered her things up and started walking as fast as she could to the nearest exit. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and to her ear._

"_Get yer ass outa there, Mara. Now!" it was her brother Matt the oldest of them. When their parents died Samara was only 4, Matt was 23 then and took over looking after the broken family._

"_What the hell ya think I'm doin?!" she said in a harsh whisper as people started to look at her as she practically ran, now hearing more screams getting closer to her._

"_The phones er gonna cut out soon, you get over here as soon as you can. If you can't get here find somewhere safe and stay there, I'll find you I promise! We'll come for you!" before she could reply he had hung up. She stopped when she got to the two glass doors on the left side of the once calm student centre._

_Outside was a sight to be seen... _

**(Present time)**

It's been one month and 13 days since she fled Atlanta, she still couldn't entirely believe she even got outa there...but she made it to her car and took off as fast as she could. Not pausing one second as her fellow students chased and ate away at others; she didn't even bat an eye. She'd been hiding in the woods, sleeping in her car, and hunting what she could.

Then she heard that the military had gotten the city contained, they were broadcasting over the emergency radio station that it was safe for survivors to go to. Even knowing that it definitely wasn't safe to be in cities or around large amounts of people during something like this...she missed using the bathroom inside and having showers, and she was running out of canned food and matches. Her brother Foster had showed her how to start a fire without them of course... but that didn't mean she liked the fact that she was running out. She needed her fires to cook whatever little animal she'd catch day to day.

She had got one last txt to her oldest brother, telling him she'd stay there. It wasn't safe to try make the journey right now, not when nobody really knew what was going on, they knew she could take care of herself...they had made sure of that. He told her if nothing changed they'd meet up at a certain place, a place they had picked out long time ago as their place...it was half way between all of them.

She sat in her car looking at the gas metre...it was just below half. If she were to do this, there would be no turning back...if they were lying and the city wasn't safe. Well she'd be pretty much screwed.

* * *

**so thers the first chapter... maybe i'll post the second one too...just so you guys get a better feel on the story. most of the chapters Will be this short...there may be longer ones here and there tho. I hope you guys like the story...i'm quite fond of it myself right now ^.^ lol so far im undecided on some things. but i have a very good idea on where i want this story to go :P :D**

**XOXO**


	2. Death Trap

**Chapter 2: Death Trap**

* * *

Her car had brought her to just outside the city limits and she could see that they put a fence up. She knew for curtain now that this was a bad idea...there was a pretty fair sized hole in the fence already, like someone had cut it so they could get in. It was eerily quiet and she didn't like it, if the military were still here...still alive here and were looking after the survivors like they said they would it would surely be louder, there would be tanks driving the streets keeping watch and maybe even people talking.

If there was any of that going on she would've heard it from the fencing they put up around the city. She would have been able to hear the tanks on the streets, or see guards patrolling. She was too late. The broadcast had only been playing for a week, maybe even two weeks...how could they lose control again **that** fast? She looked back and made sure she locked her car by pressing the button on her key one more time, sure a locked car would probably not stop anyone from stealing it...but it helped a little bit at least.

Taking her knife from outa its holster around her thigh she slipped through the hole in the fence. Maybe she'd pick up a hunting bow if she found one, a gun just encase too, she figured she could at least look for supplies quickly...even if the city wasn't as safe as they said anymore. With her car out of gas she wasn't really sure what she would do once she got out of the city again, she'd check the gas station but she knew it'd probably already be looted.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself and took off in a quick sprint.

* * *

**(Mara's POV)**

I had was just on the second floor of a office building when I heard multiple gunshots firing outside, I held my knife up and rushed over to the window to see if I could see whoever it was. All I saw was a whole herd of them gathered around what looked like a horse, digging into its side, and more of them climbing on top of the army tank. I was guessing the horse's rider had climbed in there...poor son of a bitch.

I was just about to continue my search for anything useful when I heard the telltale drag of feet in the hall not far from me, there couldn't have been more the two or three...but I knew I had to get out of there or at least find a safe place to hide. Whoever had fired those shots must have awoken however many walkers that were around in the building. Sound seemed to draw them out, which was one of the reasons I'd stuck with my knife for so long, I scanned the room quickly and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't find safety there. I growled in frustration and headed out to the semi-dark hallway.

* * *

I had been stuck on that floor most of the afternoon, there had been more of them then I expected around the smallish offices. Even if I did get out, there were hundreds of those things in the streets and I had no way to get back out of the city. I figured I might as well scope out other floors while I was at it, I spent most of the day held up in the girls' bathroom now.

I had heard them banging on the glass doors on the department store below, Somehow they managed to break through the glass on the ground floor, and they had been everywhere in a matter of seconds. I heard yelling and gunshots bellow and I figured that whoever had provoked the dead to break in must have been goners. I didn't chance looking for them, if they had survived...which I doubted... I didn't need to die finding out, so I stayed locked in the bathroom. I could hear a couple of 'em pounding on the door, they could probably smell me.

There was a siren going off, it came and went, I did a short prayer for whoever it was when I heard the infected back away from the door and shuffle more towards the sound they heard. I knew it wouldn't hold their attention long... not when I was there behind that door, some fresh meat just waiting to be eaten. I took a deep breath and unlocked the oddly amazing lock on the bathroom door, and just as I thought the small click and squeaking of the door opening was enough to get all the attention back on me.

I counted about 8 in this room alone; I knew there'd be more on bottom floor now...my only choice was to go up.

* * *

**well there's chapter 2, i have chapter 3 all ready n waitin, so let me know if you like it n i'll post more :-] **


	3. Crazy

**Chapter 3: Crazy**

* * *

I was able to get out of the death trap only having to kill half of them, I could hear a whole buncha them trailing behind me on the stairs now. I didn't want to get stuck in another bathroom so I chanced it for the roof, at least I'd be out in the open and able to see the streets.

I thanked Matt for putting me in track n field when I was young as I bolted up those stairs as fast as my feet would allow...sometimes banging into the walls on corners yeah... but at least I was a head of those things.

When I was just about to the top I noticed about three infected men trying to pry open the door...there must be something alive out there, a bird maybe, or a rat. I didn't have time to really stop and think about anything either way; I could hear the other ones further down.

I went up the rest of the stairs quietly and when the first one turned around I had my knife in the middle of its forehead before it even had a chance to grab at me. The second one seemed faster but I got it in the side of its head, just barely moving my arm out of the way of its teeth.

The last had gotten a hold of my pant leg; I wasn't even paying attention to it when I was taking care of the other ones. I kicked his hold off of me which in turn sent me falling backwards on the stairs, I managed to grab the bottom of the railing to stop me from tumbling down to the bottom, but I still banged my head pretty badly on the stairs.

I was seeing double, and my head hurt like a bitch, as I pulled myself back up on the stairs. The walker seemed to have taken its time gettin up itself, not that it really helped me...my knife was laying stuck in the other ones head, at least 5 feet away from me.

I braced myself when it made its move; I grabbed it and pushed it over the railing with as much strength as I could muster. I laughed like a mad man as I watched it fall...maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I shrugged and high-tailed it for the door, it was chained and could only open a bit of the ways but when I pushed on it more I was able to squeeze through.

I hurt my head more shoving it through the small space, at least I was out in the open now...was kinda gettin claustrophobic in that small staircase. I slumped down against the door now; I know I had to get it to stay closed. There were at least 10 coming up those stairs from what I seen on my floor.

"Oh the good lord gone sent me an angel to my rescue!" a man's voice rang out in the silence; he had a thick southern accent. I lifted my head and saw a rugged lookin guy maybe in his early 50's, chained up to a pipe running across the roof.

I frowned as his words ringed in my head, the sunlight kind of stinging my eyes now... I could feel the warm blood dripping down my neck. I had to get to door secure before I blacked out. That was my one and only priority right now, not this strange man calling me an angel sent from God to help him.

I pushed myself back up, almost just falling straight back, I was all woozy, I was pretty sure I was gonna be sick if I kept moving...but I had to. I pushed, well more like fell on the door until I heard it click, I knew it was one of those doors that you can't open from the outside and with the chain on the inside I just had to hope it stayed closed now.

I couldn't stand anymore so I collapsed against the door; I could hear the man calling me again and again, but his voice was getting further away by the second. I shook my head trying to clear the fuzz away; I winced when it just made it all that much worse. Bringing my hand up to my face I rubbed it, I groaned out and moved to lie on my side. I lifted myself up and I slowly started to slide myself towards the man's voice, I felt my way along a walkway until I got to three little stairs.

"What the hell's wrong witcha?! Ya bit girly?!" I could hear his words, and I don't know why...just the way he said it made me laugh; maybe I split my head open and was crazy now. I swung my legs around so I could sit on the top step.

"I ain't bit, ya asshole. Hit head...fuckin hurts" I managed to get out before I leaned forward and put my head in my hands between my knees.

* * *

**well thers Merle for ya... lol im not sure how long i'll have him in this story, i like how it was in the show. how daryl changed after merle left.**


	4. Pleasantries with Merle Dixon

**Chapter 4: Pleasantries **

* * *

It seems I had passed out like that, cause I woke up and the man was talking to himself like he was crazier then I was. Well seemed like he was talking to a God he didn't believe in actually, his voice was deep and raspy as he cynically laughed towards the sky. I turned my head back into my hands trying to prepare myself to move...trying to make will myself to move.

It was starting to get dark; I had to have been out at least three hours. Guess the door held its own pretty good. I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt the slightly sticky dry blood in my hair, my head pounded as I lifted it up.

My back ached from being in that odd position but it wasn't too bad...the thing I was worried about was that I couldn't see my knife anywhere. It wasn't at its place on my leg and when I turned to the closed-door I couldn't see it on the ground anywhere either.

"Oh hey ther Girly, thought for sur ya wer dead...why don't ya come on down here. Help a brother out why dontcha?" I turned back around to look at the man again; he looked like he could use some shade and a big glass of water.

My head was hot, I wasn't sure if it was from the concussion or the heat, I was thankful my hair was long it gave me shade... protected my skin from the sun at least a bit. I just sat there and frowned at the strange man stuck on this roof. It was an odd place to be stuck; and it was a random place to all of a sudden be stuck in with a random man who was also stuck.

"What makes you think I'm here to help yer sorry ass?" I got up slowly and went to check over the side of the building, there were still a lot of them, just wondering around the street down there...was kinda creepy. I walked towards the strange man keeping my eyes trained on him just encase as he did the same to me.

"Well nothin' now, lil thing like you. Prolly can't even do nothin for me, well maybe I could think of _somethin' ya can do_. You sur are one pretty lil pistol there ain't ya" he winked at me and I didn't like the shiver that went down my spine... I didn't like men like him. They always only wanted one thing outa women, and it never ended well for the women. I looked around the rooftop and noted that it wasn't even a really big one, there was a door on either end, and both of them were closed.

"What's your name? Why are you handcuffed to this roof?" I changed the subject, asking questions that were completely valid things that I should know. Seeing as I would be stuck with this guy for however long it took me to find another way out myself.

First I needed something to eat and drink, maybe a nice long shower...a clean change of clothes maybe. Of course I'll have to settle with the first two.

"Name's Merle, Merle Dixon. How 'bout you sweet cheeks?" wow, he was even more of a redneck trailer trash hick then I was...well I hadn't been home for almost ten years now...my accent was still pretty strong though, and despite how I was allowed to act around the house, my brothers always made sure I acted like a lady when I was around other people. It was something I hated doing but they had forced me to do it since I could talk.

"Samara Barrett, now why are you locked to this pipe?" I tried to stop swearing around; Matt was always saying it wasn't lady-like.

"Some crazy sum'bitch cop done it, n then a stupid spook dropped the key down that drain there...and they left me here" he started out angry, but when he got to the end of his sentence his voice was sad. Now I didn't really care for his racist slur, but no human deserved to be left out here chained to a roof, in this heat and with all those walkers they let in the building. If I hadn't come to close that door properly he would've died, those three definitely would've gotten in and eat the poor man.

"Damn, sucks to be you then. Don't it? From the looks of ya, you could use some water hey? I ain't got much...but I can share with ya, seeing as wer stuck on this roof together for the time being" my head was pounding, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it now. I didn't really like the man sitting in front of me, he was _alive_ though...and that was at least a little something to hold on to, especially these days.

"Can you help me outa here first? They dumped a bag a tools back that way; I can't reach any of em" I knew I'd help him out, I wasn't sure how to get him out now though so I took my bag off first and slid to sit down across from him against the wall.

"Later, right now we needa drink and eat somethin. I have a couple of cans of food...we gotta eat it sparingly though, it's almost all I got" I had left some under the seats in my car, and under the secret floor cubby thing. I took two cans of beans and two cans of chunky soups, two bigger bottles of water, one which was just below half now.

* * *

**well I see ppl r readin the story at least... lol reviews'd be nice... but, lol i'll keep postin anyways :) n i wasnt tooo sure on how to write Merle... so i hope he isnt toooo OC or whatever :P**


	5. Girly

**Chapter 5: Girly**

* * *

"It's no use; maybe I can try taking this apart..." I huffed leaning back on my knees after trying to saw off the handcuffs, I looked over the tools and wondered what I could possibly use.

I was never good with tools I usually just left that kinda stuff to my brother Jess; he could fix anything with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back. Surly he would have been able to break this man free.

Merle may not have been the best or even nicest guy I ever met, but now that I was helping him, he seemed alright. He wouldn't stop calling me "Girly" or "sweet cheeks" and he was about as red-neck as it got, but he was alright.

"Jus forgit it, door seems ta be holdin anways...we ain't gonna git nothin done in the dark" he grumbled, I felt kinda bad that I couldn't help him. He just sat there lookin defeated and it was really depressing to tell the truth. I needed to help him; the little voice in the back of my head wouldn't leave me alone about it.

I sighed heavily and moved back over to my spot across from him against the wall. "Well, we got bout jus over half a bottle of water now, the two cans a beans, and one more chunky soup. I have no idea how or when I'm gonna get ya outa there...so we should ration"

I had made him agree to split the first can of soup with me, he was very reluctant, but I told him he wouldn't get any if he kept acting like a spoiled 5 year old. I found it amusing how all these tough-hard-as-nails country boys were all the same, my brothers could be just as whinny when they didn't get what they wanted either.

"Could use sum more water" he mumbled, I let out a long yawn as I unscrewed the cap and got up to go over to him. "Only a sip, for all we know...this is our last source of liquids" I held it out for him, watching his shaky hand carefully reaching out to it.

I let out a small smile as I watched how careful he was tryin to be tipping the bottle to his lips slowly as it shook in his grip... my stomach was aching with hunger, and my mouth was dry too, but I wasn't gonna waste the water. I could go out and find more...Merle couldn't.

"We'll each have a can a beans in the mornin, hopefully I can get u out before the afternoon, if not I'll head out to find more water. I'll leave the rest of this one with ya" I said as I took the bottle back and screwed the cap back on, I wanted so to just gulp down what was left of it...but I just couldn't do it. Merle's gonna need it tomorrow.

Despite how he acts he reminded me of Matt, while I was tryin to get him outa his handcuffs we talked a bit, granted he didn't real wanna talk... I got to know he has a little brother.

I could tell he loved his brother, even though he never said one kind word about him. It was just in his eyes and the tone in his voice when he said his name, Daryl. I found out that they were all each other had... I wondered how Daryl took it when he found out that the group left his brother here.

Merle told me they had met the group on the highway before they got to Atlanta, and after they found out the city was over ran again they fled to a rock quarry out in the woods.

"Ya can't jus leave me here, not again. I ain't gonna be left again" the brokenness in his voice made my heartache for him...he wasn't yelling at me, or cursing, or anything that I had come accustomed to the past hours I've been on this roof with him.

"I gotta find us more water, I'll be back...but neither of us will live much longer with the water we have here now. I'm not gonna leave until I try to get ya out again anyways, **if** you're free by mid-day then we'll both try find more water and food." I paused for a second and when he didnt say anything I continued.

"But either way...we need the water. Now should we take shifts? I mean the door seems to be doin good on its own, and I haven't heard any of those things tryin to get in for a while now...but we can't be too careful."

"Ya talk too much, jus shut yer mouth n get ta sleep Girly. Door'll be fine" he said leaning his head back against the pipe, he wouldn't have a very good sleep that was for sure...I just looked over to the door one last time before laying down and moving my bag around to try make a more comfortable pillow.


	6. Sunrise

**Chapter 6: Sunrise**

* * *

I was woken by Merle shoutin at me to wake up, it was jus startin to get light out, and I jumped to my feet reaching for my knife that wasn't there. I looked over when I heard him start to laugh at me and I frowned. Fricken basterd, the door was still in place and there wasn't a sound coming from behind it that I could tell.

"Jerk, what the hell?!" I said walkin over and slapping the side of the head, the look of pure shock on his face made me laugh in turn.

"Jus cause you git ta lay down don't mean you git to sleep in, we ain't got time to lie 'round" he said grumpy now as he rubbed his head. "You shoulda seen your face! I definitely ain't the first women to ever slap you upside the head am I?" I asked in between laughin at him. He just grunted at me and looked to the ground with the same old scowl I was getting use to.

"Shut it, Girly. Can we jus get on with this already?" he snapped at me when he lifted his head again. I just nodded and went over to grab my bag; I moved to sit down beside him as I dug into my bag.

I completely forgot I had Jackson's red checkered button up in my bag! That's Prolly what made it so soft... it was my favorite shirt, he actually left it for me when he came to visit me after I moved away. Granted my brother was reluctant to part with his favorite shirt...he knew it'd make me feel better about not being home with them.

"damn, wish I knew I had this in there last night, it was damn near freezing" I said as I took it out and then took off my thin green hunting jacket and handing it to Merle, he just looked at me and at the jacket like it was going to give him a disease.

"Take it; you can wear it over your head to cover you from the sun at least." The jacket was only a couple sizes too big for me, but I kinda doubted it would fit him.

I was glad I remembered to pack that jacket and my black hunting boots that Foster had gotten for me when I turned 19, they were top of the line then and I absolutely loved them. If I didn't have them in my car waiting I would've been stuck without a jacket and only little white flats in the damn apocalypse.

"Aright, I been thinkin' while ya were snorin like a damn chainsaw over there...you should head out... try findin bolt cutters or sumthin, I looked and wer not gonna get this apart. It's too rusty" he said hittin the metal part that he was hooked up to.

"Uh, okay...are you sure?" I waited until he nodded his head, " I'll leave all my things here, I'll need my bag empty if I find anything useful, and you can have the rest of this water...it'll give me incentive to find more."

I took out the water and food as I talked, the hunger in my stomach had just gotten worse over night, and I knew I should have brought more food. But I didn't know I would be in this position. The small can of beans definitely wasn't going to do anything to help me, so I just opened one for him with one of the screwdrivers.

"Ya gotta eat sumthin too" he mumbled through a mouthful of beans.

"What? You worried bout me Dixon? I'll be fine, 'sides it's jus gonna make me hungrier if I eat that..." I said grimacing at him through the side of my eye, I just shook my head and rolled my eyes when he stuck his tongue out covered in chewed up beans and winked at me.

I looked at the buildings surrounding to see the sun peeking up between two of the taller ones. I loved watching the sun rise, it was one of the only things I remember about my dad...he would wake me up sometimes and we'd watch it together.

"What are you, like 50? Stop acting like a child. I'll leave once the suns up" I mumbled in awe at the different colors that were going across the sky. He just grunted at my words and kept eating away as I sat there in thought.

"Take a screwdrive' with ya" he said as if he knew what I was thinking. "It ain't much, but I can see ya ain't got yer knife no more" he gestured to my empty holster around my thigh. I felt almost naked without my pride and joy; my Hunting knife had been my life line for so long now... I hated that it was lying just on the other side of that door, trapped.

I nodded and got up, stretching and letting out a long groan as I looked around again. My head was only slightly better from yesterday but it would have to do, I didn't really have the luxury of going to the hospital to see if I had any brain damage or anything.

"I'll head through that door over there, I'll figure out a way to keep it closed, and no geeks will get at ya" I said cracking my hands and neck and stretching my arms and legs. I really wanted to go back for my knife, but I couldn't risk that side of the building again... there was just too many of them in there, last time.

"I'll try be back by this afternoon," I said picking up the longest screwdriver and walking towards to other door, "Don't ya go anywhere without me!" I shouted back at him. Laughing when he flipped me off, I used the screwdriver to jimmy the door open, it was no knife or credit card, but I got it open just fine.

* * *

**well there's two chapters for ya :D i see three ppl are fallowing this story XD, this is for you three... lol u know who u are. i know not much really happened in these two chapters i jus posted...but oh well, hope u liked it anyways.**


	7. Bout Damn Time

**Chapter 7:She was a Good Person**

* * *

"God damn it!" I yelled pulling my meager excuse for a weapon outa the things head and bracing myself for the other one that ran at me, I didn't even get a chance to prepare for anything when I turned into the room on the top floor of the building I was now in.

There were only two of them thank god, but I hadn't been ready. It was so quiet I didn't expect them to be in there. I grimaced when I pulled the screwdriver back out of the last ones head; it was covered in blood and smelled like hell.

I was in yet another office building, there seemed to be a lot in this city...I never noticed before. I hardly ever left campus the past 8 years.

"Yes kitchen! Hopefully there's some food that's still good" I muttered to myself lowering my weapon and listening as close as I could for any other movement, when I heard nothing I continued into the kitchen and started looking through cupboards.

There was a rack of mouldy bread and only a few cans of vegetables I could find, someone must have already took everything else. I stuffed the cans in my bag and slug it back over my shoulder.

_This was an office...it had to have a water cooler around here somewhere. Hopefully no one's taken it yet._ I thought as I left the kitchen to search more, there wasn't anything left on this floor so I moved on to the other ones.

* * *

"Whose knife do ya think this is?" Daryl Dixon said grabbing the big hunting knife that lay by the two dead walker bodies on the top of the staircase.

The other three men just shrugged and let T-Dog, the big black man, by so he could break the chain on the door. Before anyone could even make to move out the door Daryl had pushed through, running out with the knife forgotten in hand.

"Merle! Merle!" the younger redneck ran to his brother, dropping his crossbow and the knife on the way when he saw that his brother was still there.

"Oh hey ther, lil brother, ya came back for lil ol' me?!" the man chained to the pipe rasped out.

"Bout time! Now git me outa these cuffs so I can beat those sorry sum bitches asses!" the older brother yelled, kicking and trying to stand to get to the two men that had left him in the position he was in.

Rick Grimes just shook his head, staying back and holding his arm out to motion for Glen and T-Dog to do the same.

"What the hell ya doin" Daryl asked when he saw they made no move to come free his brother.

"We're not cutting him free just so he can start trouble again, you needa talk to him. Calm him down, then and only then, will he be allowed to come back with us" the cop said not caring that both the Dixon men were glaring daggers at him, he only addressed the younger one.

When Daryl grunted with a nod of his head Rick motioned for T-dog to gather the other tools that were lying haphazardly across the roof on the other side of the pipes.

"Where'd ya get all this stuff anyways?" the man asked kneeling down by his brother, finally noticing the jacket he'd never seen before wrapped around his head, and two empty bottles and a few cans of food sat beside him. His voice was calm and quiet hoping his brother would just relax and wouldn't make this too hard for all of them.

"Some girl, she came an' saved my sorry ass. Buncha geek's wer tryina get in that door ove' ther." The older man grumbled out, he was still obviously furious.

"Where is she now?" Rick said now very interested in what the oldest redneck had to say. There was no sign of the said girl on the roof now except for the random objects and the knife that weren't there when they left last time.

"She went ta try finding more water, n sumthin to cut these damn cuffs off!" Merle said yelling the last part at the cop who now stood a few feet away from the brothers.

Rick just nodded and backed off so Daryl could talk to his brother, none of them could hear what he said to him...but Merle nodded his head slowly and Daryl stood and motioned for T-Dog to go over and cut the older man free from the pipe.

The black man looked to Rick first before he made any move towards the two, getting the nod of approval Merle Dixon was finally freed from his spot by that old rusty pipe. Standing he stretched and rubbed at his wrist and laughed as he moved his legs around to get the feeling back in them.

"Come on, let's git back ta camp now. I got us some nice squirrels waitin for us bro" Daryl said going over and picking up his crossbow and the knife that wasn't his.

When the men moved to leave the roof, through the door they came in, Merle stopped and looked at them and to the door on the other side of the building. "We** ain't** leavin without 'er" he said just before the men reached the other door.

"She could be anywhere by now, we don't got time to run around the city lookin for some girl. We have to get my bag of guns first at least" Rick said, all he wanted to do was get back to his wife and son...but he knew they had to find this girl, she'd helped one of their own.

She'd given him what may have been all her food and her water, was risking her life just so she could get him out, she was a good person. Rick couldn't just leave without at least trying.

* * *

**Wow, maybe those last two chapters were better then i thought... lol got THREE more story fallowers ^.^ yay! thanks you guys. still no Reviews :( but thanks for fallowing and favoriting :D i think chapter 7 went pretty good too hey? i hope you guys liked it, REVIEW and tell me pleasseee, let me know what u think, and what u think should happen. I have the next few chapters written out... i'm hopping to stay at least two or three chapters a head of my posted ones :)**


	8. Albatross

**Chapter 8: Albatross**

* * *

I heard shouting outside, sounded Mexican... I couldn't be sure though with the words muffled from the walls. I lay trapped under at least three walker bodies, they had came outa nowhere and when I killed the first one it landed on me the second fallowed and then the third. I was at least grateful I managed to get them all through the brain so they weren't tryin to eat me now.

Two of them were bigger than me, by the looks of it they were office workers before this, suits all torn and bloody, they had been **big** men. The third made my heart ache slightly...it looked like it used to be a young girl, I couldn't tell anymore but she had to have been in her teens.

I think I hit my head again; maybe that's why I wasn't able to get out from under them. It was getting hard to breathe with them pressing me into the floor and I felt dizzy.

I didn't even get outa the building I started in, Merle was still out on the rood waiting for me...now we were both gonna die.

* * *

By the time the group of men had gotten Glenn back and Rick divided up their guns to give to the group in the old age home, it was late.

Merle had shouted at the man in charge of that group asking if they had her. When they replied no it just angered the eldest redneck more. None of them knew why he wanted to find the girl so bad...especially Daryl, Merle only looked out for Merle.

"You sorry asses wanna leave, then go!" the Dixon yelled at the men walking in front of him, making them turn around to him in shock. Glenn had only just asked what they were going to do now, it seemed like they all **did** want to leave...but they wouldn't say the actual words in front of Merle.

It was late afternoon by then, and Merle wanted to get back to the roof and see if she had returned yet like she'd said.

"We didn't come all the way back fir ya so you could stick yer neck out fir some girl, Merle! Now come on. She's on her own now, if she's stupid enough to try help ya then it's her own damn fault if she dies tryin" they all looked at the youngest Dixon in shock...it was the most words he'd ever said in front of them. Well all of them except for Merle, he was now looking at his little brother in anger.

"Say that again, I fuckin dare ya. That girl saved me, lil brother. It's more then anyone's er' did for me! Now shut yer mouth before I shut it for ya. Now you can leave with these pricks, I won't stop ya...but don't you expect any of em to care bout ya, or love ya, only ol' Merle's gonna ever care bout tha sorry excuse for man you are" the man was right up in his brothers face now, he whispered the last half into the younger brothers ear so the others didn't hear it.

Daryl looked crushed, it was the same words he'd heard his whole life from his old man...and from Merle when he got old enough and their Pa had gone. He wasn't worth it. He just gave his big brother a nod with his eyes trained to the ground; he didn't dare look to the three guys standing behind them.

"Ya'll better get outa here; I'll stay back with Merle an' try findin' this dumb girl. If we don't come back...we don't come back" he said without looking at them...but he knew Rick wouldn't leave unless he heard the words out of the youngest Dixons mouth.

That slight sense of leadership and trust the Grimes man had placed with Daryl had made him step up, think about what was best for not only the guys there but also the group back at the quarry.

Daryl knew Merle was trouble...but he was his blood, he wouldn't leave him again. In a world like this there was no tellin' what Merle would get into, and Daryl wanted to be there to stop him.

* * *

**ANNNDDDD this chapter is dedicated to _PhyscoticOnna_ for being the FIRST to review! :D im soo glad you like the story, i hope u liked this chapter. i know its kinda short... but i think what needed to happen in it, did. im still debating on posting the next one today as well...i may wait for tomorrow :P we'll see lol **

**now pleasssee review ppl, they make me happy :D and when im happy i tend to post more offten...or at least try :) lol **


	9. Angel?

**Chapter 9: Angel?**

**Oh ya! Lol italics are Samara's thoughts...**

* * *

"Hey Merle, ther's sumthin over here!" a voice broke through my quiet abyss, I don't know how long I was lying there...but I couldn't see anything anymore, _were my eyes closed? Yes, that was it...my eyes weren't open anymore._ The voice was rough and southern, I didn't know who it belonged to but I loved the sound of it. _Wait, he said Merle!_

"Yeppp, that's her. Tough lil thing ain't she?" _there he was, it was Merle...how did he get out? Am I dreaming? Yeah...great, I died. But why would Merle be in my heaven? Or maybe I'm in hell now._

"Is she alive? Let's get these ugly sons bitches off her" the other voice said, the one I liked hearing.

"What the heck did I do to deserve bein sent to fuckin Hell?" I wheezed out, there was still the ever present weight on my chest and_ I wonder if the Devil just enjoyed slowly suffocating people. But then again...he is the Devil, what was I thinking? Of course he's enjoying my pain right now; he thrived off of this stuff._

"Tried yer hand at helping a Dixon out, is what" the voice rang out again. It was silent and then there wasn't anything on me anymore, _I could breathe without trouble. Now why don't I open my eyes?_

"Cause yer dead, you moron" I said out loud, _why was I answering myself? How am I even still able to talk? Where did the voice go, and Merle?_

"come on, she needs water and food...she didn't hardly eat any yesterday, last I saw her take a drink a water was a while before sundown last night." Merle voice sounded out again, it was slightly closer now. I felt hands on me, lifting me into a pair of arms.

"Check her for bites first, what are ya dumb? Come on Merle she could be turnin into one of em right now!" the voice sounded angry.

"Fine, go on do it. But she's talkin, she ain't dead." After he said that I felt uncertain hands movin up my arm like they were frisking me. When they got to my shoulder he paused and gently put his hand on my chin moving my head to the side...the hand sent a warm tingly feeling spreading from where their skin touched mine.

_I couldn't be dead. No, I wasn't. I had to be alive...the angel touched me and I could feel the warmth bring me back to life again. _

"Her clothes ain't ripped, that blood ain't hers, so she seems safe" the angel grunted... _I didn't know angels grunted, oh well, learn something new every day._

"I am awfully thirsty" I mumbled remembering Merle mentioned water. _I wasn't dead, I was glad... I was grateful for Merle and the unknown angel for saving me. Now I just wanted to open my eyes and see them, maybe eat something and down a litre or two of water_.

Right now I was content to stay in whose ever arms I was in, I let them carry me swiftly out of the room I had been stuck in for however many hours it was.

"We gotta find a way back to that group, they can look after her better and we ain't got no food or anything. Two guns and yer crossbow won't last long if we stay here" Merle said and with his voice being so close I guessed it was his arms that I was in.

I had to wake up, I had to get on my own two feet again...I wasn't going to let these two people look after me, I wasn't suppose to trust anyone right now. I couldn't be weak. First thing Matt got me to remember... **Never trust anyone but your own blood. **

Probably the reason I didn't really have any friends in school, or anywhere really. I liked helping people...but that didn't require me to really get close to them, especially the ER work that I was training for.

I groaned out as I tried to stretch in his arms, my body was tense and my chest and head hurt more than anything. I had to move though...I was grateful for these men's help, but I couldn't allow them to bring me back to whatever group they were talking about.

"We're not gonna get far if she doesn't walk herself, I need ya to cover me. It's a dead zone out ther, we ain't gonna make it with you carryin' her" Angel spoke up, that was gonna be his name until I actually found out his real one. He was practical at least, I knew he was right...but I wasn't going to be going to be going with them. They don't have to worry about me.

"Let's get up ta the roof and get 'er sorted out then, it's the safest place around this dump" I could feel him talking and hear his voice a little ways from my ear. As comforting as it felt I knew I had to get outa his arms.

* * *

**hey ppl :D yay got three new reviewers ^.^ thanks Hewwo D, Theta-McBride, and TheAvidReader for the reviews on the last chapter, i would've updated faster for ya guys but i was traveling... im finally back home so i'll try post more real quick for u guys :)**


	10. Mesmerized

**Chapter 10: Damn Clown**

* * *

"we ain't got any food for her, least a' all water... ther's gotta be somethin around here" the youngest Dixon said as he watched his brother carrying the small women up the stairs. Her long raven black hair swinging with each step, he was kinda mesmerized by her...but he wouldn't let his big brother know that.

"Wait a sec'! Where's 'er bag? She brought 'er bag alon' to collect stuff if she found anythin'. Maybe she'll have water in ther" Merle said just noticing her bag wasn't on her back. He looked behind him to his little brother who had his ever present crossbow up encase they run into anything.

"We gotta go back, she at least needs the water if wer gonna make 'er walk" the amount of effort Merle was putting in to make sure this girl was okay was a complete an utter mystery to Daryl.

He didn't understand why his brother cared so much. Yeah she may have Daryl captivated by her and she wasn't even awake yet...but Merle had never cared for **anything** or anyone that much in his whole life.

"Ya git her up ta the roof, I'll go look for 'er bag. Or any water aroun' here, no sense in us all goin' back. She'll jus slow ya down, an' git us all killed" Daryl said and before he got a reply he was already heading back down the stairs.

* * *

**(Samara's POV)**

The next thing I knew I was out on the roof again with Merle, only this time he wasn't chained up. I opened my eyes slowly and winced at the pain in my head and ribs now, I was laying in my spot by the wall. I groaned out when I tried to move, and I saw Merle move to stand over me smiling like a damn clown.

"Stop smiling like that, yer scarin me" I rasped out, which made him laugh, in turn making me frown at him in confusion.

_When did I pass out? How did we all of a sudden get to the roof? Where was the Angel? Was he not real? No he had to be real...I felt him._

"I'm jus' glad yer alive ther Girly, thought for sur we'd lost ya for a sec" he said still grinning at me, I just shook my head and rubbed my face with my hands...everything was hurting. I was pretty dirty, friggin' dead people and their blood.

"How...what happened?" I asked deciding it was best I didn't move at all for a little bit, just lifting my arms was hard enough.

"Ya got stuck under three geeks, couple big ass bastards, don't know how long ya wer under ther...but we got you outa under 'em. Yer back on tha roof now" his voice was loud and hurt my head...I hardly caught on to what exactly he was saying.

"Stop yellin' at me, I ain't deaf" I grumbled out. Without really thinking about it I rolled over on to my side, curling up and wrapping my arms around myself. The move made me whimper, but I wouldn't scream...I had to get myself together.

The pain in my sides was now worse than the one in my head, those guys musta been bigger than I thought.

"I'm not yellin at ya Sweet Cheeks, looks like ya hit yer head again tho. Bleedings a'ready stopped, hopefully ya didn't do anymore damage ta that poor brain a yours" I could hear him behind me, I was guessing he was now kneeling there looking at my head, I could feel his hand in my hair.

"Look Merle...I'm not ready to go walkin' around...let alone runnin' away from those things... you guys outa jus leave me. I can look after myself, I'll be fine" I said trying to keep my voice strong while every word was like someone was stabbing a knife into my ribs. I just wanted to stay curled up here for a few hours, then maybe I'd get up and try find my own way out.

"Naw, my lil brother'll be here any minute now with ya water. Maybe some food, ya'll feel better then" the tone in his voice made me think of Matt...Merle wasn't allowed to use that tone with me...we didn't even know each other. He wasn't my brother.

_His little brother? What was his name again? Is he the Angel? ...he's gotta be. Now what was his name?_

"I ain't goin' with you. Just leave, I'll be fine. I've looked after myself this long" I said through gritted teeth.

I tried to take a deep breath but it just made me roll over onto my back gasping. In turn it made me look at Merle...and I wish I didn't the look he was giving me was one I only ever saw on one person before.

"And look at where yer at now, ya woulda died if we hadn't found ya! You call that lookin out for yer self?! Hell if ya wer any good at looking out for you, you woulda left me on this roof without even batting those perty long eyelashes a yers" he chuckled standing up again and walking to look over the side of the building again.

I swallowed and winced while he wasn't looking, water would definitely help me feel better...my mouth was like a desert.

_Maybe I should let them help me a bit...they did save my life, I saved Merle's ya. So I didn't really owe him anything...but the other one. Mr. Angel man, I owed him now._

* * *

**Yeah, ya got me ther _Theta-McBride_ ...Daryl ain't no angel. haha Samara will find that out eventually too ) **

**oh n im soo sorry i took so long to post this one... but i hope u guys loved it anyways... :P**


	11. He Ain't No Saint

**Chapter 11: Ain't No Saint**

* * *

I was just about to close my eyes again, sleep wanting to claim me, when I heard to door slam open. I couldn't see over there from where I was lying and I started to panic slightly. I had no weapon anymore.

"It's alright Girly, its jus Daryl. Waita go baby brother! Ya scared her half ta death. Considerin she's perty darn close ta that we should be lucky she didn't pass out again" Merle said walking out of my line of sight.

_Now if I could just lift my head and look at them...I could see what he looks like, or if Daryl spoke, I could hear if he was the Angel._

"I found a bag, ain't sure if it's hers though. Gotta few canned veggies, half a bottle a water in it. An' I found a vendin' machine. Got us some chips an' a couple cans a pop...was a gol' mine really" there he was...I could hear his voice clear as day, he was **_real._**

He didn't seem to care that he scared me...but I didn't care, because the sound of his voice seemed to have calmed my mind almost right away. They were talking a few feet away from me, but I still couldn't see them.

_Yes, it was him...my Angel. Well it was Daryl...I knew his name now, I didn't know if that meant I couldn't call him Angel now. I still loved hearing his voice. His touch brought me out of the darkness I had been slipping into. I owed him more than my life, but they didn't know that._

"Gotta sit up now Darlin' we got ya some water" Merle said coming back over to me, I just groaned and shook my head...there was no way in hell I was gonna sit up.

I had been just preparing myself to stand, I wanted to skip the slow agonizing steps and jump right to the one that will be the most painful. I figured a whole lot of pain at once would be better than taking it in steps, I could handle that better.

"We ain't got time fir ya to lay 'round, Girl. Now git up and drink some of that damn water. Went all the way back down ther for it" Daryl snapped, coming over and tossing my bag at me.

I felt it hit the side of my leg and I looked to see him standing just in my line of sight now.

He didn't look that much like Merle; this man was younger, with brown-ish hair, he was squinting his blue eyes at me. Crossbow slung over his shoulder, he wore a shirt with the sleeves cut off much like Merles...maybe it was the family signature or something.

He was ruggedly handsome; and his eyes were guarded telling me he's been through a lot even before the whole damn apocalypse thing. He definitely didn't look like a saint that's for sure.

"How 'bout you stop glaring at me, and I'll think 'bout it" I snapped back smiling sweetly at him. I owed him...but my brothers taught me to never let anyone talk to me like that.

He may be my angel...but I've been told my pride gets the better of me all the time. Also the attitude I heard in his voice struck me wrong...it was the first time I heard that tone in his voice and I didn't like it.

"Merle, I didn' sign up for any of this crap, now git the bitch up so we can leave this shit hole city" he grunted and practically yelled at his big brother. He stormed over to the other side of the building.

"Ass" I muttered, slightly hurt the he called me a bitch...but maybe I'd get back at him for it later.

I sighed and tried not to think about the pain, as I made to move to lean up against the wall. I put my hand up to stop Merle from helping me...he'd done enough already, I didn't want them to think I was weaker than they already did.

"Agh, okay...water" I gasped out wrapping an arm around my stomach and reaching my other up for the bottle.

I sipped a little bit and handed it back, I knew if I tried to gulp it down I would be sick. I loved the feeling of the water sliding down my throat and feeling it go all the way down to my stomach, it woulda been better if it was cold...but oh well.

I moaned, closing my eyes and resting my head back on the wall. I could feel their eyes on me, watchin my every move. It made me blush with embarrassment that I just moaned...**moaned**, over water.

When I opened my eyes, I looked over to the youngest Dixon first. His eyes had gotten darker as he stared at me, and there was a slight smirk on his face, that made my cheeks redden even more.

I quickly averted my gaze from him to the older one crouching beside me with my bag.

"I'm not gonna eat... I'll need a sling or something if you guys expect me to walk" I was sure at least one of my ribs were broken...or maybe just cracked.

I didn't want to look and see if i was right just yet, my back felt bruised from the falls it's took, my head was still making me a bit dizzy but it wasn't nothin' I couldn't handle.

* * *

**aahhh sorry for not posting for a while! im kinda stuck on writting chpt. 13... but i think i might be able to get thro it. figured i might as well post this one while i'm at it, im thinking 12 may be up soon as well. please REVEIW! maybe it'll help get me outa this writers block i got.**


	12. Big Huge Kinder Surprise

**Chapter 12: I'm just a Big Huge Kinder Surprise **

* * *

"It's pretty damn late now... We ain't gonna make it back ta camp on foot" Daryl said in a hushed tone as our trio moved slowly down the stairwell.

"We need gas" I said as I struggled to keep up with the two men. Merle kept behind me with one of the guns, while Daryl stayed in front with his crossbow.

"Firstly, we need a vehicle Girly" Merle's laugh echoed around the small staircase, me and Daryl turned and glared at him for making so much noise.

"I have a car jus' outside the city you jackass. It just needs gas" I snapped, turning back around and passing Daryl on stairs. These guys were ridiculous! Obviously they were related, Daryl and his sour attitude now that I was awake, and Merles ever persistent picking on me and calling me Girly.

I managed to go down only 5 steps before they caught up with my again and took their earlier positions. Merle had taken off his shirt to make a sling for my ribs. It was now tied around me tightly, it helped quite a bit.

His shirt was really dirty...but it wasn't like I was any cleaner right now either. Merle was left in his vest, he tried to use my green jacket on me but it wouldn't tie tight enough to do any real help.

It had been kinda awkward to let Merle take care of that part...but at least I had my black tank top under my brother's big shirt, or it would've been even weirder. With him making inappropriate comments the whole time, I wasn't a happy camper then.

"Well yer jus' full of surprises, ain't ya Sweet Cheeks" Merle said after a long moment of silence, I sighed...I was hoping the rest of this journey would be silent.

"Yeppp, I'm just a big huge kinder surprise" I sighed again wishing they'd have let me have the other gun so I could at least protect myself. I tried to look for my knife quickly when we passed the walkers I killed...with no luck.

I kept catching Daryl looking back at me, but when our eyes would meet he would make it look like he was looking behind for Walkers. So I just stopped looking back, I could still feel his eyes on me every time.

The sun was starting to go down now and the air was getting a lot colder. I'd need to get a thinker jacket now. I only had my hunting jacket...and that was for the summer.

* * *

The three made their way silently past the horde of the dead that were still slowly moving around the street. Once they were successfully in the clear, after ducking behind a lot of cars and a bus or two, they slowed down to look around into the windows of the buildings they were passing.

"One of these shops has gotta have a gas canister or sumthin" the girl said with an arm warped around her midsection as she peaked into the shop windows while the two guys she was with walked in front and behind her.

"Yer gonna need an elastic or sumthin for that hair Girly, shits way too long. One of those bastards r gonna git a hold on it n then, well, ya'd be a nice little appetizer for it" Merle, said from behind the girl, he had watched her hair sway back and forth as she walked.

"Hey, how 'bout we look in this store here, gather whatever else can fit in my bag." Samara said ignoring Merle's comment on her hair. She never liked wearing it back, gave her headaches. For school she had just learnt to wear a loose braid and a doctor's cap whenever needed.

Daryl stopped and looked back at Merle to see what his brother thought on it, not even looking to the girl who had spoken the idea, when the oldest man nodded they proceeded into the abandoned sports store.

* * *

**i knoww this ones quite short...but i Did manage to finish chpt 13! ^.^ and its quite a bit longer then this one. i wanna thank _Theta-McBride_ again for reveiwing! I love reading your feed-back :-]**

**(oh n PS- soo sorry i forgot on the last chapter... thanks _Savannah's Angels_, and _Brazen Hussy_ for reveiwing on chpt 10. I did list Merle as the secondary character, sorry i didnt have him there before... i hope more of the Merle fans have found my story now) :)**


	13. Friggen Woman

**Chapter 13: don't even know Her name**

**(Well thought I'd try my take on a Daryl POV! Hope I can do it!)**

* * *

_Now I ain't never been one to fuss over any women in my life... but this one was sumthin else. Even though she was wounded she wouldn't let Merle or I carry her bag, or help her walk, even when she'd stumble behind me trying to keep up._

I slowed down as soon as we were in the clear; I sneaked a look behind to check on her. When she caught my eye I just pretended I was looking past them to see if there were any more Walkers.

We were walking for a while looking for somethin to put gas in, when Merle made the comment about her hair I looked back at him to see he was watching her walking in front of him. I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in my chest.

This girl wasn't mine...I shouldn't have this possessive feelin over her. So what if Merle was being a perv and lookin at her like he was.

Luckily they didn't hear the growl so I just shook my head and continued on walkin.

I loved her hair down, but Merle was right, it'd just get her killed. Damn it, I should've mentioned that before he did.

After she suggested going into the sporting goods store/minimart I looked to Merle first, only to try making it seem like I wasn't listening to every word she said. I nodded back to him and went to go into the store to scope it out first.

Before I had the chance to even step a foot inside the door the little women pushed past me making me fall into the door, _how the hell could she be that strong? She was injured! _Friggin woman running into a store half cocked.

"The fuck! Watch it lil girl! You can't jus go runnin into a store, ther could be walkers in here!" I whispered harshly as I grabbed her arm, stopping her from going too far. I dragged her back and made her crouch over.

I heard her hiss and I remembered about her ribs, cursing to myself for not thinking about that and for being rough with her...she was a lady, my Ma always told me to treat them with the ought most respect.

I let it go and focused on listening, I couldn't hear any sounds coming from in the store...but those mother fuckers could be pretty quiet sometimes.

"Stay here with Merle, god damn woman" I mumbled the last part as I raised my crossbow up, I slowly walked through the store quietly checking each isle and behind the counters.

I waved them over when I knew for sure it was clear and Merle went trudging past me. To go look at the machetes no doubt, he loved those things. The girl walked over to the checkout to look in the glass case, there was random things in there.

I stood and watched her, but when I realized I had been staring I moved to go look at the hunting clothes and such. I could see her in the corner of my eye and tried to see what she was so focused on.

I looked and saw that there was a bunch of Bolts and some stuff for bows closer to where she was looking so I went over to it. I was really curios as to what she found in the case...cause she was really looking at it.

There wasn't much left in the store, there were still a few choice items that i was surprised to see there.

She leaned on the case and her black hair fell to cover her face and hide the concentration I saw in her hazel eyes. They were a bright green with chocolate brown mixed in. I loved looking at em anyways...I'd never let nobody know that though.

"Hey Dare, come look at this" her voice just reaching me in the whisper that she spoke in. I frowned at the way she said my name but went over to her anyways.

Just realizing while I walked that I didn't even know _her_ name...Merle never told me, and when I'd first met her she was an inch away from dyin. It'd be kinda awkward to ask her now; I mean I have been walkin around with her for a while.

"What?" I kinda spat out at her, she looked over at me and raised one a her eyebrows as she motioned with her head down at the case.

There sitting in the glass case was a "Bowtech Invasion CPX" and at least 12-XX75 Camo Hunting Aluminum arrows! That was top of the line shit right there folks. I was reading this hunting magazine once and if I remember correctly the bow alone was damn near 900 dollars.

"Holy shit, what the hell is sumthin like this doin in such a tiny shop? Figured it'd be in sum sorta high-end store" I hated the sound in my voice...I sounded like a friggin kid on Christmas day. I cleared my throat and looked over to her from the corner of my eye.

"Totally agree with ya ther Dude...never thought I'd ever be so lucky to lay eyes on this baby. I was just debating on taking it, I mean I lost my only weapon back when I saved yer sorry ass brother" she said leaning on the case again and looking at it.

It was a real beauty...just like her.

"That's your own damn fault Girl; anyone in their right a' mind woulda left him ther_." I should've actually been thankin her...she did save Merle, my only kin left on this god fer saken world. _Instead I jus had to go n' be rude again.

Wait... her only weapon? Musta been that hunting knife I picked up in that stairwell. It was a real good one too, I completely forgot about it after we saved Merle.

"Well a - Thanks a lot ma'am fir savin my big brother, it sure means the world to me- would be nice" she made her voice deeper and tried to make her accent thicker like mine.

"I ain't ever talked like that in my life, and jus' take the damn thing. No cops 'round to stop ya" I said and stormed away from her to grab the bolts for my crossbow.

Her knife was resting in my right boot, wrapped in a shop rag I got from T-dog.

* * *

**so ther it is! Eeee lol i was soo nervous writing for Daryl... thats the first time i've ever writting his POV before! i hope u guys liked it, cause if u did...maybe just MAYBE i'll write another chapter like this :P **


	14. Bickerin?

**Chapter 14: Ass-munch?**

* * *

I chuckled as I watched the mans retreating back, he was just too easy to bug. I sighed and moved around to the back of the case to open it and take out the piece of pure beauty sitting inside.

I took all of the arrows and the quiver that was lined with an expensive looking material. Counting them as I put them in, there were 12. I looked up to see where those boys had gotten off to; it wasn't an overly big store...so they weren't far.

Daryl was grabbing oil for his crossbow, and Merle was off in one of the isles that I couldn't see from where I stood. With my bag on my back I just shouldered the quiver and grabbed the bow to keep at my side ready.

"Hey, grab some stuff for me will ya? I'm gonna go check on Merle." I said to Daryl and he gave a small nod and grunted as I walked past him. We should probably get going soon; it wasn't wise to stay in this city for much longer.

Merle had an arm load of stuff when I found him; he was looking at the machetes now. I looked down the aisle across from where he was and saw a few duffle bags.

"You look like a big kid in a candy store Merle, havin fun?" I said making him jump slightly; I chuckled at him as I walked over to grab a duffle. His arms were over flowing with things.

"The hell did u grab anyways? That's not all gonna fit in my one bag, Smart" my bag already had the couple cans of food, my empty bottles, and the chips and pop Daryl had found was in there. I didn't want to show it but my back was starting to hurt.

I could feel the tender spots that were probably incredibly bruised, hurting the most. I knew I'd have to get one of them to carry the bag, I had no idea how long it was going to take us to find gas...and it was almost night fall now.

"here Girly, got ya this" he said after he snatched the empty bag from me and stuffed whatever else he had gotten, before I had time to register it he had threw a pink and black thing at my face.

It was a pink camouflaged bandana! Wow... he didn't really expect me to wear that did he? I hated the colour pink, with a passion really.

"I ain't wearing this" I said straight to the point, no room for arguments... or so I thought.

"It's either wear that, er ya let me cut your hair off. You're choice Girly. 'Sides, that's not even gonna hold all yer hair together...keep it off yer face, that's 'bout it" he said and as he talked he went back to looking at two different machetes.

"I have a name you know! Stop callin' me Girly, ya ass-munch. And no one ever goes **near** my hair but me" I tried my hardest to keep my voice down as I started to fold the bandana, rolling it into a headband.

"Ass-munch? Nice mouth ya got ther." He chuckled at me, when he finally chose which one he wanted he turned back towards me.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him as I put the bandana on, making sure it held my hair securely back, I tied it up above the back of my neck.

"Will ya two shut the hell up, yer gonna attract every damn walker in the city with ya bickerin" Daryl said from behind me, I heard him walking over...even though he was pretty light on his feet.

"We ain't bickerin; **your** brother just doesn't appreciate hair is all." I said flipping my hair off my shoulder as I turned to the younger brother. He had one of his eyebrows raised at us and I just smiled innocently at him.

He shook his head coming over and grabbing my shoulder, I gave outa oomph when he pushed on me to turn. His touch was incredibly light though, it had mostly surprised me really. Compared to how he grabbed my arm earlier, this was a different touch.

I felt him take my bag off and I turned back around to him, I looked into his eyes right away...but he looked down before I could read what was in those deep blues.

He stuffed the things for our bows in the bag and slung it over his shoulder before I could take it back.

"Come on, we oughta get outa here now" he said lookin to Merle for confirmation first. I noticed Daryl was always the one to take the lead first, but he still looked to his brother...as if Merle was the one with all the ideas.

* * *

**this story is doin Prettttyyy good ^.^ its the most popular out of ALL my stories! omg! im quite proud of it really... i can hardly even Believe it! **

**i wanted to say thank you to Each and Every one of you that are reading this, and a BIG HUGE honking thank you to the End of the World to those of you that are reading AND reviewing! :D they really keep me going :) **

**im not too sure how long i should make this story... should i make it just a few more chapters? having it be only the first season... and then have a sequel for season two? or just keep it one Long story? (i'm still debating this...but i'd love ur guys' input) **


	15. 5 Course Meal

**Chapter 15: "Buncha Children"**

* * *

By the time we found gas and made it out of the city without being eaten alive...it was very much dark already.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked it while Daryl put the gas in and Merle opened the back to throw his duffle in. By this time I really was starving... I was sure there was a permanent hole in my stomach now.

I opened the back door and bent over to open the secret cubby in the floor. I grabbed one of the three water bottles I left there and downed it. On the way I had been slowly sipping at the other bottle I found before.

"Easy ther Girly, ya still ain't got nothing in that stomach of yours" Merle said from behind me and I straighten up, turning my head to look at him with a mouth full of water.

I gulped it down "well it's not like we have time to sit and have a 5 course meal right now" I had just given up on trying to get him to use my real name...he seemed attached to calling me Girly now...Despite my dislike of it.

I turned back and grabbed three cans randomly; I put the floor back and kept the door open for the light.

I was surprised Merle was the one to pull out a flashlight as soon as the sun had gone down...it made me wonder what else he had in that bag of his. Daryl had the flash light right now though, so he could see what he was doing with the gas.

I looked over the car and guessed Daryl was about done with the gas now, I could hear him fiddling with the gas cover...it has always been a bitch to close.

"Okay, who wants the cream of chicken soup?" I said reading the can, neither of them answered. I figured they wouldn't want more beans though.

"Alrighty...that one's mine, Beef stew?" I said and I peeked over to Merle who was leaning on the car beside where I stood.

"Oooo, that ones Mine!" he said remindin me of a child and he snatched it out of my hand, almost making me drop the other one.

"Well, looks like you get the sliced peaches Dare" I threw the can over the car and he surprising caught it; he looked up with the flash light hanging from his mouth and winked at me.

I laughed and wondered where his sudden bravery came from. Maybe because it was dark...I dunno. Or maybe cause Merle was facing the other way and couldn't see Daryl. I winked back at him anyways and went around the car to the driver's side.

Opening the door on that side I grabbed my can opener from the pocket behind the seat, I opened mine before I tossed it to Daryl.

I leaned against the door after I closed it and watched him as I ate the weird chicken stuff...I never liked cream of anything my whole life. It felt good to lean on the door even though it hurt my back some, I was just glad to rest a bit while I ate finally.

Daryl opened his, copying me, he just tipped the can to his mouth to eat it.

"Merle, git yer ugly ass over here and eat" Daryl said with a mouth full of peaches, he waved the can opener over his head for Merle to see.

The flash light was sticking out of his pocket, the light shinning up so it dimly lit a small circle around Daryl, the light from the car making it just bright enough so we could see each other.

I liked the smell of Georgia at night. Even though it was cold as fuck out. Those two guys actually managed to eat in _silence_! Which I was very thankful for, and the creamy soup seemed to be sitting well in my stomach.

I kept an ear open for any walkers, but it seemed they kept to the middle of the city mostly. Cause we didn't see any for the last block or two on our way out.

After I was done I shrugged and threw the can over on the ground, I got my keys back out of my pocket and moved to open the driver's door.

"Oh, no you don't, ya don't know the way Girl. Plus ya should rest some..." Daryl said throwing the now empty gas can into the back of the car and rushing to stop me from opening the door.

"No one but me drives my baby" I said holding the keys tighter in my hand. Before he could take them away I put my arm behind my back. It wasn't much of a car...but I loved it, and my brothers had gotten it for me when I moved away.

"What? There's nothin' special bout this car Girly, jus get in the back an' sleep. Me an' my baby bro here'll make sure ya get back to our camp jus fine" Merle laughed at me, he already had the passenger side door open and was leaning to look at us over the car.

"This car is special to me, jackass. My brothers gave it to me" I said glaring at him now, while I was caught up in Merle, Daryl had slowly come towards me...until there were only a few inches between us.

I could smell him before I saw him; I didn't know how to explain how he smelled...it was a mix between the woods and sweat, and leather...even though I couldn't see any on him, and something that was just...Daryl, I guess.

I looked and saw for the billionth time that day he was looking at my eyes, only this time he didn't look away when I looked back at him. He was peering at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in slightly closer.

Before I could do anything to stop him he had reached around and stole the keys right out of my hands. His laugh rumbled from his chest and he nudged me towards the back seat.

"Jerk, give me back my keys!" I said, keeping my voice just below yelling. Merle was just standing there laughing his ass off at us. I punched Daryl in the arm as hard as I could and glared at him as I got in the back.

"Ow, how can you be that strong? Yer a tiny girl" Daryl said grumbling now as he got into the driver's door rubbing his arm.

"I grew up with 4 brothers, I learned" I said proudly now, knowing that I probably bruised his arm.

"Awe, did my poor Baby Brother git hurt by the lil Girly?" Merle mocked hitting Daryl's other arm, I just shook my head as I listened to the two brothers argue between each other for a while.

Daryl had the lower hand, since he would hardly say anything too bad to his older brother. He got a few good ones in but they were nothing compared to what Merle was saying to him.

"Will ya two babies stop it now; ain't we got a camp to get to? Do I have to come up there and split you two apart?" I shouted above their voices and they both turned and looked at me in shock. I just raised my eyebrows at them waiting for them to say something.

Daryl was the first to clear his voice; he looked ashamed and awkward when he turned around to start the car up. Merle just shook his head as he turned forward and hit his little brother once more on the arm.

"Honestly, you two are such children sometimes" I sighed putting my bow across the floor and moving to lie on my side across the back seat. Despite my 5 foot 2 inches in height, I was still too tall to really lie there comfortably...so I had my legs bent.

"Ya din't seem ta mind when Daryl here had you all twitterpated...Girly" Merle said after a while of driving. He actually hesitated on the Girly as if he didn't want to make me any angrier.

"Shut it Merle, you don't even **wanna **know what I'll do to ya if you don't let me rest in peace" I growled out and I heard Daryl chuckle quietly to himself when his big brother gave out a humph and slumped into his chair.

* * *

**so, there it is...its possibly the longest chapter i've wrote for this story... lol in the next one ther's gonna be some Daryl/Samara time ^.^ review and let me know what u think, and tell me what u want to happen in the story :D I always LOVE to hear ur guys' responses! xoxo**


	16. Story Time

**Chapter 16: Yer Irish?**

* * *

I was dozing on and off and I was glad to hear that Daryl and Merle didn't utter a word on the trip.

It felt just safe enough back in my car that I could relax for a bit, the same familiar smell easing the ever present worry in my mind just a tad.

"Hey, Girl...we're almost there...do ya got a tent or anythin in the back?" Daryl's voice rang out in the silence, he was actually whispering. I peeked my eyes open to look and see that Merle was leaning over on his door probably sleeping.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked...I noticed earlier that he's only ever called me 'Girl'. I know I never properly introduced myself to him...but I thought Merle would've told him my name.

The silence that took over the car again answered that question for me. I smirked and sat up, wincing as I tried to stretch my back out.

"Oh my god! You **don't** know my name" I said in a harsh whisper leaning between the seats so I could look at him when I talked, I tried to stay closer to him so I wouldn't bump Merle and wake him.

"Ya got a tent or not?" he asked keeping his eyes on the dirt road ahead of us and completely ignoring my statement.

"Oh yer **so** not gonna avoid this. Don't you even **wanna **know my name?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"And no, of course I ain't got a Fricken tent; I've been sleeping in my car for a month now. The one damn thing I forgot to pack when the friggin apocalypse hit" I ran my mouth probably longer then I really intended...but I thought I'd answer his question so he wouldn't have anything else to hide behind.

"You'll stay with us then... Merle, he's got the cot...I ain't sure if he'll give it up for u...but there's enough room in our tent fir 3" as he spoke he brought one of his hands up to his mouth and he was biting on his thumb nail.

I was slightly taken by surprise by what he said; he wasn't even asking me...he was telling me.

"Don't do that" I said and unconsciously reached out and pushed his arm back down. When my hand touched his arm he looked at me outa the side of his eye. His skin was warm under my palm and even after he gripped the steering wheel again I kept my hand there.

His eyes kept shifting between me and the road, it was quite amusing to see what just my touch was doing to him...and I was only touching his arm.

"I'm the youngest of 5 children, I have 4 older brothers...when I was born my mother asked them what they wanted my name to be. My brother Jessie, he was only 4 then...he suggested Pammy, after a Panda in his favorite show." I chuckled; I've heard the story so many times from each of my brothers...

Matt had started telling it to me as a bed time story some nights after our parents died. It was comforting for me to hear them talk about mom and dad... like they were still there.

"My mom actually considered that for a while, but my dad said no, one of his Ex's was named Pam I guess. My brothers Foster, he was 14, and Jack was 10, they wanted Princess Adora, from He-man... I told them they watched too much TV back then"

I had taken my hand off his arm as I told him the story, I don't know why I wanted to tell him...I guess I wanted him to know the how my name came about, before he knew it.

No one outside of my family really knew any personal info like this.

"My name would've been Adora...If my oldest brother Matt didn't have his say." I smiled slightly; my brother had been slightly embarrassed about this next part.

"He went n got a baby name book, with the meanings and er'thin. He told me he went through that book twice over... and only one name stuck out ta him both times. My momma just fell right in love with it when she heard it too" I don't remember much about my mom really.

I was told she had a job as a news reporter and wasn't really home much after I got old enough.

"Wha is it?" Daryl asked quietly after a short silence. I wasn't sure why we were being so quiet...maybe it was because this was the first time we've really had time to talk without Merle. And if he woke up, this time would be gone.

I was just starting to understand why Daryl acted how he did with Merle...he tried to hide it, but I saw it earlier when they were arguing and Merle had hit Daryl's arm. It was that tell-tale flinch that he did that gave away his past.

"Samara...Samara Teagan Kenzie Barrett" I hardly ever told anyone my full name, only because l didn't really like how it sounded all together. Matt only used my middle names when I was in trouble.

"Yer Irish?" he asked frowning and biting on his thumb nail again.

I was kind of shocked that he actually knew that, my two middle names were given to me by my mother's mom and grandma, they were Irish. I had never met them.

"Naw, well part I guess...like half. I've never met any of my Irish family though...they kind of disowned my mom, after she married my dad." I said frowning; they didn't even come around when mom died...Matthew had tried to contact them.

Daryl was being amazingly civil with me right now, and I knew it was because Merle was asleep. This conversation never would've happened if the older brother was awake.

"Samara" he whispered my name, and in the silence it sounded like a prayer.

* * *

**i hope u guys liked the Daryl/Samara time :) i kinda really liked writing it.**

**I'm not sure if im writin Daryl good...with him still being around Merle i wanted to make him different from in the show. let me know if i should change it more or not.**

**i'm actually quite happy with this story right now though, could use more reviews tho (*Hint*Hint*) lol i'm excited to post the next chapter. It jus popped right out when i was writing it XD haha i think its pretty good :-]**


	17. Please, You're no Lady

**Chapter 17: All Kinds of Crayzeee**

* * *

The clock in the car said it was about 8:45 by the time the car rolled to a stop; Daryl had jumped out right away as soon as he stopped it and ran to the group. I just sat there staring at the disaster before me.

There were at least 2 dozen walker bodies littering the ground, and a small group of people all huddled together up near an RV.

They were all hugging and I could hear some of their crying breaking through the quietness of the car.

"I thought u said this place was pretty darn safe..."I asked Merle, he just looked at me with a scowl on his face and got out to fallow his brother's path up to everyone.

I sighed and got out of my car, I didn't go up though...these weren't my people. I didn't know or really care who they may have lost tonight. It was their own fault for not being prepared.

I could hear some children crying and I did feel a little bad, and there was a few women crying...one stuck out more, like she was in physical pain. She was screaming for someone named Amy.

I wasn't staying with these people, this wasn't my problem. By the looks of it...if anyone had gotten hurt it would've been by a walker, I couldn't help them even if I tried. If anyone did get hurt and it wasn't a bite...I didn't even want to think about that.

I knew I couldn't tell them I went to medical school...they'd force me to stay if I did. I had to start my way to the safe house Matt picked out. But if I didn't help any of their injured...their blood would pretty much be on my hands.

I bit my lip to stop the scream I wanted to give out in frustration, which in turn pretty much came out as a growl. I quickly opened the back and got my travel medical bag I had in there before this all started.

Walking towards the group I heard one of the guys, he was a tall middle-aged man wearing a green hat with a beard.

"I remember my dream now...why I dug the holes"

_Sounded very ominous... my brother Jackson was like that, he sometimes dreamed of things. He told me once that he dreamed our parents would die, way before it even happened._

I walked over to where Daryl was standing with the guy in the sheriff's outfit who was holding onto a lady and a little boy. Merle was already going around with his machete swinging it into heads of walkers; it looked like he was having fun.

"Is anyone injured? Not from a walker" I asked Daryl, who jumped slightly when I spoke from beside him. _Didn't he say he was a hunter?_

"Why? It ain't our problem" he snarled back at me, I rolled my eyes... I glanced over at Merle who was just behind Daryl poking at a walker with his boot.

"So, jus because yer damn brother is awake and in hearin' distance...you're not gonna be nice? Here I thought we made a connection during all that talkin we did in the car" I leaned in to him slightly so only he would hear.

I nudged him with my elbow telling him I was just buggin, and took a few steps forward to the sheriff guy. I knew now how Daryl acted with Merle around and how he acted on his own.

"I was in my 5th year of residency at St. Josephs Hospital in Atlanta. I never got my full diploma...but I also did three years general rotation and training before. I was doing a Psychology class too. In my spare time" I said, trying to get it out fast so I wouldn't ever have to repeat it again, and actually hoping no one else heard.

"If there's anyone I can help, that hasn't been bitten or scratched that is...I can't help those people" I said slowly. He was looking at me like I was the silver lining in the clouds, or his personal saint coming to save them.

I didn't like the look anyways; I knew from then on he'd do anything in his power to try getting me to stay.

"Oh um...no, no one got hurt any other way. Thanks for askin' though, I'll keep that in mind" he said holding tighter to who I guessed was his son.

I nodded to him and walked back over to Daryl, who I noticed was just waiting for me where he was before. I looked around and Merle was nowhere to be seen anymore. I was still unsure of these people, which is why I didn't introduce myself.

Merle and Daryl know my name because they saved my life, and I was stuck with Merle for a while. I couldn't trust the rest of this group yet.

It was pretty late, my back was killing me and every time I breathed it felt like a bunch of broken glass being dragged up and down my rib cage. My head was still pounding and I could tell there was some swelling, but it was going down now.

"It's getting slightly better, I still have my balance...it can't be too bad" I accidently said out loud, I glanced over at Daryl and he was frowning at me.

"I wasn't talking to you" I stated, pretending it didn't even faze me that I **did** indeed just talk out loud to myself.

"Who the hell you talkin to then? I'm the only one here" he grunted, trying to keep his voice down...why, I don't know.

"I'm talking to my good friend, only I can see her...uh her names Penelope. She has one eye, and rainbow hair. I think she's trying to kill me, she don't really like you much either" I said in a very serious tone. I turned my head to look at him full on, trying to keep all expression off my face.

"Woman, you're all kinds a crazy" he said looking at me for a while longer then turning to look at a tent that I noticed was a ways away from the other ones. It definitely looked like their tent.

"I'm jus fucking with ya Dare" I chuckled pushing him slightly with my elbow again.

I kind of remembered that people had just died around us...and I shouldn't be standing there joking around and laughing...but I didn't know them.

"I'll jus stay in my car again tonight, I was pretty comfy sleepin in the backseat on the way" I said, out right lying about the comfortable part. My car was pretty quiet; I would be able to easily sneak away after everyone's down for the night.

"No way, I ain't letting you sneak off Girl. Plus pretty sure you knocked sumthin loose in that head of yours. Ya should at least stay with us a few more days" he said and then turned, before I could say anything else he walked back to the car.

I huffed and looked around the broken camp I was brought to..._so much for safety_. I walked over and threw my medi-bag close to what I had guessed was their tent, and joined Daryl at my car. He had the trunk open and had already shouldered Merle's duffle.

Just as I was going to grab my keys out of the ignition "Yer keys aren't in ther, now grab your shit. It's getting late" he said throwing the keys up in the air and catching them again as he walked off towards the tent.

"Damn rednecks," I mumbled locking the car and closing the door, I went to the open trunk and grabbed my bag with a few pairs of clothes and my hygiene products. I didn't have any blankets or anything, I really hadn't thought about going camping during the apocalypse.

I slammed the back gate and stalked over to the tent, there was a light on the RV barely reaching over to where the Dixon's tent was. I could see the blonde woman was still sitting beside one of the bodies. An old man with a fishing hat on was standing in the RV door looking at her.

I had heard everyone else slowly dwindle away to their own tents while I was grabbing my bag, the sheriff saying they'd take care of the bodies in the morning.

I was a little uncomfortable with the dead lying so close to where I would be trying to sleep...but Merle had went around practically cutting most of their heads in half, so it was probably safe.

"Hey, jerks. Better be decent" I called out before I opened the flap of the tent, there was enough room for me to stand when I got in.

Merle was lying on his back on a cot, and Daryl was trying to quickly straighten up his bed of blankets on the floor before he stopped and looked at me. I looked and saw their bags in one corner and a pile of dirty clothes; I threw my bags over.

"Really Merle, you aren't even gonna be a gentleman and let me sleep off of the ground? I am the lady here" I asked jokingly, I didn't really care where I slept...as long as I could stretch my legs out fully.

"Please, you ain't no lady. N there's no way in hell I'm bunking with my little brother" Merle scoffed at me as he turned over to face the tent wall. I looked down to Daryl who looked a little embarrassed about his big brother.

"Here, let me help ya" I said trying not to laugh at the tangle of blankets he was sitting in.

* * *

**well, she's kind of met the group now... though she knows none of their names :P thank you to everyone who reviewed! as always, lol i friggen ADORE you guys to the end of the world. taking the time out of ur lives to review means the world to me :) xoxo**

**also_ BrazenHussy_- i got ur review AFTER i already had this chapter written... i had considered changing it, but i already have the next chapter done also...and ya... :P  
****I could Just IMAGINE how that interaction woulda went if I put it in...but i didnt, so sorry :( lol hope u like it how i left it anyways...**


	18. Hell Ya

**Chapter 18: Crossed the Line**

* * *

He didn't really have that many blankets, but he did have two sleeping bags and two pillows, he let me have one of each. We laid the rest of his thinner blankets under us, trying to make the ground softer.

After Merle's snores were the only noise that filled the tent, I turned around to face Daryl. He was still awake and was just laying there looking at me, the dim light from the RV just lighting enough for me to see him.

There was about five inches between our sleeping bags; I didn't want Merle to step on me if he got up before I did...so there was a lot more space between me and the cot.

"If the group left...would ya come with us?" Daryl asked, surprising me...I didn't think he would be the first to break the silence.

"I have to go meet my brothers, we have a safe place picked out already...I promised Matt I'd be there" I said, I did kind of want to stick with these Dixons...but I missed my brothers, I had to make sure they were okay.

I saw the crushed look in his eyes that he was trying to hide; I could tell he was trying hard to keep his face emotionless.

"They're my brothers...I have to make sure they're alright, they're all I have left" I said after he didn't say anything. "You would go if it was Merle...wouldn't you?"

His eyes shifted down and I wondered if he was actually contemplating it. His brother wasn't the best brother to him...but he was all he had left too.

"You ain't gonna make it far on yer own...not yet. Ya gotta stay" he said after a while, not answering my question.

"I can handle myself jus fine, thank you...but I will stay for a lil while. I think I got a few fractured ribs, and there was some swelling in my brain. Headaches slowly goin' away" I said and I wanted to chuckle at the way his eyes kinda went wide and looked to my head.

"That's what u meant when ya wer talkin to yerself?" he asked, though I was sure it was more to himself then to me.

"Where's yer parents at? Smart girl like you...figured you would come from a damn near perfect family" he asked, I scoffed at that and looked at him. Talk about judging a book by its cover.

"My parents died when I was 4...my brothers raised me" I said and it actually looked like he was taken aback some. I may have come from a broken family...but my brothers did do a pretty damn good job in raising me.

"They did good by you" he spoke so quiet, I almost didn't hear it and I could kind of tell that he envied me a little bit. Did Merle raise him? I knew that whoever did...they must not have done right by Daryl.

"And Merle didn't?" I asked even if it was more of a statement. I didn't mean to ask that...it had just slipped out as I was looking into his worn blue eyes.

"That ain't none of your business" he growled and his face turned to stone and his eyes got guarded again. He turned over pretty abruptly, and I knew I crossed the line.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anymore; I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes praying for sleep to come.

* * *

It was Daryl's voice that woke me up, he was shouting. Why I didn't know...man I must have slept late, the sun was up and was making the tent really hot.

i stumbled out of the tent rubbing my eyes "The hell you shoutin bout now, Dixon? Merle ain't dead...or left no more" I said. He was storming towards our tent, but when he saw me he turned back around to the group. His pickaxe over his shoulder covered in walker guck.

Just as I was walking over the black lady and the tall man from last night were reaching down to pick up a body.

"Then show me!" the lady said standing up to the guy, I could see there was a spot of blood growing on his shirt, and I'd seen enough wounds in my life to know that it was fresh. This guy's been bitten.

I reached down subconsciously for where my knife use to be, feeling nothing there I quickly looked to Daryl...he was the only one I knew here right now that had a weapon. My empty knife holster was sitting in the car with my bow.

The rest of the group were watching the interaction, I could tell they weren't sure what was going on. I had just been a few feet away, standing behind the lady.

I looked over to Daryl again. His eyes kept shifting between me and the two in front of me. I shook my head to him and was hoping he got the look in my eyes that were saying this wasn't going to be good.

Just when I was about to say something, the lady finally shouted it out for the rest of the group to hear.

"A walker got 'im. A walker bit Jim"

The words hung in the air as everyone swarmed around the injured scared man. The officer and another man I didn't know both held their guns out, not yet pointed at Jim...but they had them out.

"Show it to us" Daryl ordered, his eyes flicking to me for a second before they went back to the man.

...at least I learnt his name...before he died.

Jim was getting scared, and when I seen him lean down for the shovel behind him I started walking forward too, the look Daryl shot me told me to stand back.

"Everyone calm down! Can't you see he's scared, he ain't gon-" I yelled over all their voices when they started shouting at Jim. I had made the mistake of running in his way though... I didn't get to finish my sentence.

He must have thought I was going to grab him, cause the next thing I knew I felt the cold metal of the shovel end connecting with the side of my face. I fell sideways, and just like the many other times I've hit my head; I was met with the ground.

"Who the hell is she?!" I heard someone yell out, his question being forgotten for now.

The shovel hadn't hit extremely hard, and from what I could hear, someone had grabbed Jim just as he swung at me. Must've softened the blow at least enough for it to not fully hit me and make me pass out again.

"Fuck, what the hell! I was tryin' to help you!" it seemed like everyone was frozen where they stood. I had my hand up rubbing the side of my face that took the worst of it.

I could kind of hear the repeating of "I'm okay" from Jim. But the ringing in my left ear was starting to drown it out.

"You seem pretty hell bent on permanently damaging that poor brain a yers," it was Daryl; he was leaning down next to me. I opened my eyes again, the light was kind of giving me a headache, and he put his weapon down beside me.

"He was just scared...God my face hurts." I groaned out, I must have been standing the right way for him to mostly hit my face more than anything.

"What the fuck did you to her, baby brother. I told you I wasn't even gonna be gone long" Merle came stomping over and was looking down at me and then to Daryl, when no one answered him he looked around the group.

"Wha' happened?" he asked, and the Sheriff guy stepped forward.

"Are you alright? And I'm sorry I didn't get yer name last night, I'm Rick Grimes. Maybe we should get her into the RV." the first question was aimed at me, and the rest I could see he pointed to Daryl.

"Hey, I asked **what happened**. She ain't goin no where till someone tells me" Merle said, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder to stop him from picking me up.

"I got hit with a shovel, Jim's been bit, and I can't feel the left side of my face now." I said trying to get up and ending up falling into Daryl who had his hand under my elbow now trying to keep me from toppling into the ground again.

"Well what we waitin for, let's gank his ass. Ya aright, Girly?" Merle's voice was loud, and hurt my head a bit. But he was right... I wasn't going to be going anywhere. I didn't want these people to look after me.

"I'm fine Merle, heads hurting like a bitch...again. But I ain't goin anywhere, at least not till we know what's gonna happen with this guy." I said taking my hand away from my face.

I pushed myself off of Daryl to try standing alone, three hits to the head in the course of 48 hours wasn't doin me too good though. I was lucky I didn't just pass out right then and there.

Once I managed to finally stay on my own two feet I noticed a circle kind of formed around and they were talking about Jim already.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" one of the guys asked Daryl, I didn't hear what he'd said but I knew he was backing Merle on killing the man.

"Hell ya" I answered and Daryl smirked over at me.

"And I'd thank you while you did it" he finished, and I nodded agreeing with him.

I looked around while they continued to talk about it, Merle had slipped away. I couldn't think of where he would've gone. Seemed like he'd be front and center in all of this just waiting to see how far he could stick his machete in the guy's head.

The guy that had the sheriff's outfit on yesterday and another guy with black hair were arguing about where to go now, and I could tell Daryl was getting more and more agitated. I looked at him and could see he was peering back at Jim now.

I stood in between him and the large black man; I wasn't particularly paying attention to anyone else. I was just waiting for Daryl to make his move.

"You go look for aspirin, do what you want. Somebody's gotta have the balls to take care of this damn problem!" everything kind of happened fast, Daryl rushed towards the guy raising his pickaxe as he went.

Rick was right behind Daryl within seconds...pointing his gun at Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living" and I scoffed at that, the man had a friggin gun to Daryl's head...Daryl- the guy I'd thought to be an Angel when I first met him.

"Funny, coming from a man who just stuck a gun to my head" Daryl said voicing my thoughts.

"Hey, will ya'll jus get yer shit together already. My god, this is ridiculous!" I said going to stand between Daryl and the gun. I knew this guy wouldn't shoot... I could see it in his eyes.

"And who the hell is this? You an' Ur douche bag brother come rolling in here last night with this random girl. Now, I know we disagree on a lot of things...this is one of them, now put it down" the other guy I didn't know yet said.

Daryl looked down at me then between Rick and the guy. He grunted and his face was in his same old frown. He threw the weapon down and stormed off once again...this just wasn't a good day for him.

"Now, who are you? We can't just be inviting any random person into our group. Jus cause you seem to be able to keep the Dixons on a leash don't mean you can stay" the guy said, I could see now that he also had a shirt and hat on that had police logos.

"She's the girl that saved Merle, I let them stay behind and look for her yesterday. She gave him her food and water, left to look for something to break him free _in the city_...I couldn't just make them leave her there...she's a good person" Rick said, I frowned at his words.

I'm not a good person...maybe I was, but I was just plotting on leaving this group of people...even though I could be of great help to them. I was an asset in this world now, but all I wanted to do was run away from them.

"She's also a doctor, we need her Shane. No matter who she is..." I still hadn't said a word, I was having an internal battle inside of me, and I kind of hated Rick for telling everyone I was a Doctor now.

"Who says I even wanna stay with you people, I have my own family. I need to get to them" the words fell out of my mouth before I even made up my mind on what I wanted to do.

"There's little to no chance your family's even **alive** Girl," the one I learned was named Shane laughed at me.

"We could really use your help. We can even help you look for them if that's what you want...but we have women, and children...we need all the help we can get" Shane said, at first he laughed at me. But I guess as he talked he realized that it wouldn't get him far.

"How about you think about it, huh? I'll show you around camp, introduce you to everyone." Rick said I knew he wanted me to meet these said women and children so I would have a hard time saying 'no'.

"Now, are you gonna at least tell us your name?" Shane said, holding his hand out for me to shake...which I thought was kind of odd.

"Sam and I ain't touchin' that. I don't know where it's been" I said smirked at him and I turned around to go towards one of the fires I saw almost everyone gathered around.

I decided I didn't really like Shane much, first impression anyways...but I liked Rick, he was a good guy.

Most people knew me as Sam...But I heard my brothers calling me Mara more than anything. I never got what was so hard to just say Samara, everybody just seemed hell-bent on shortening my name. So I went with it.

* * *

I let Rick quickly introduce me to everyone, he told me he had just gotten there the day before yesterday, so he wasn't that great on everyone's names...but he was trying anyways.

He was a nice guy; I almost wanted to laugh at how hard he was trying. He himself had just joined this group and he was already trying to get me to stay with them.

He had a wife and a son though...I knew he was mostly doing it for them. He wanted his family to be as safe as he could get them in this world.

* * *

**haha okay...i'm having SUCH a hard time cutting off these chapters...I wanted to make this one two chapters...but i couldnt figure out where to split it. so its one long one :P the next chapters pretty long too... i'm just going along with it right now.**

**figure it must be good that i can actually write the chapters this long, got some good insperation goin right now i guess :) **

**i hope ya guys liked it. she's met the group now, tho i didnt feel like writting her meet every single one of em...she does Know them now :P**


	19. Can't be Selfish

**Chapter 19: Gettin Shit Done**

* * *

By the time Rick finished bringing me around, the blonde named Andrea had shot her sister in the head. I found out her sister Amy had been one of the first to be bitten in last night's attack.

I looked around camp and everyone was busy doin one thing or another, I could see Daryl was goin around smashing in heads of the dead laying on the ground. I still hadn't seen Merle in a while.

I pushed my hair out of my face and decided to go get my bandana from the tent, maybe I'd head out n hunt for a bit.

These people were dealing with their dead and digging graves and such...I didn't want to be a part of it or get in their way.

When I walked into the tent, Merle was laying on his cot again. He looked at me as soon as I walked in...I could tell by his eyes that he was high on something.

"The hell Merle, what you been doin in here? Where the fuck did you get drugs?" I never liked drugs or those who did them; I had a boyfriend when I was younger who was right into that stuff.

My brothers beat him to a pulp when they found out everything he did.

"Ain't any a yer concern Girly, now whats your sweet lil ass doin in here? Git tired of watchin my baby brother taken orders from Officer Friendly? Came in here to see a real man fir once?" he smiled up at me and winked.

"Real nice Merle, at least Daryl's actually doin somethin, I thought you wer suppose to be the older brother. Daryl seems ta be the only one actually getting shit done" I bit back at him; no one seemed to want to push him into line. That ended now.

"Hey, hey now, you have no right to speak to me like that little Girl." I couldn't really tell what he was on...he must have taken quite a bit by now, he's been in the tent practically all mornin.

"I can speak however I want, you don't own me Merle. And I would never even consider bein with you while you're all high up on whatever you got, I do still have some standards...even if the world has gone to shit" I grabbed my bandana from the floor and stormed out of there.

Merle was a good guy, at least when he wasn't drugged up. He may be a racist, sexist pig...but he went back for me. He could've left me there and I would have died. But he made Daryl stay so they could look for me.

I wouldn't put up with someone treating me like they owned me again though.

Maybe I gave him something to think about...maybe I could help him quit whatever he was on, it wasn't like he'd have much of anything the way the world is now. There couldn't be too many drug dealers left really.

Daryl probably grew up with Merle this way...I could see how his childhood could've been. Why he seemed so guarded.

I was just gettin to my car to grab my bow when I could hear Daryl coming towards me, I could tell the difference between his and Merle's walks already. Daryl's was always softer, more careful like a hunter should be.

"Rick and Shane finally came to a decision...we're headin to the CDC. What do ya think bout it?" he asked, I didn't really get why he was asking me.

"Why? Thought ya said I was stuck with you guys for a while longer? Can't really jus run away when I know these people could use my help. I wanna get to my brothers...but I can't be that selfish" for the first time...I voiced exactly what was on my mind.

Before I only told Rick and Shane what I should want...my brothers. But in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't just leave these people. If anything happened and I could've helped them survive longer...i don't think I could live with myself.

"I wish I could be..." I said grabbing my bow and quiver from the back seat, I closed the door and turned to look around at the small group of people I just decided to stay with.

I knew I could talk to Daryl; he hardly talked to anyone else anyways...so he wouldn't tell people what I said.

"Also I think it would be safe if you're brother didn't drive anything...lets jus say he's not exactly above the influence right now" I said slowly turning to see what his reaction would be.

The look on his face was kind of betrayal and anger, his eyes trained on the ground for a bit until he turned his head to look at the tent his brother was still in. I could kind of guess Merle must've told him he stopped.

"aright...I'll talk to him I guess...we're headin out first thing tomorrow, might wanna put yer hair up...it's pretty hot out" Daryl was being really awkward right now, it was kind of adorable, he rubbed the back of his neck and then started biting at his thumb as he spoke.

He nodded to me and I smiled at him raising an eyebrow, he seemed hesitant on what to do now, seemed like he didn't really wanna go talk to his big brother on this subject really.

"I can talk to him if ya want...I am a doctor apparently, Rick said. I didn't even get to finish training...but I guess its close enough for these people" I said leaning against my car now.

"Naw, he's my brother. An' don't ya think you outa get some rest? Can't let you go off into the woods alone...what if ya trip and knock yerself out again? Seems like somethin you'd do. Never seen a girl so accident prone as you" he chuckled a bit, which surprised me kind of.

We were out in the open...and he was actually being nice to me. Joking around, in broad daylight where everyone could see him. Then I realized it was probably because Merle wasn't around.

"Who said I was goin out in the woods? And I ain't accident prone okay, I've jus not had that good of luck since I met you guys" I said defensively...even though I was fully intending on doing just what he said.

"You are pretty light on yer feet... you know how ta hunt?" I tried to think back on if I told him I did before... I couldn't remember so I just nodded.

"I'm gonna get ya'll some meat, if I'm stayin I wanna pull my own weight, I'm definitely not gonna rely on the men to feed me. Don't even think on stopping me Dixon, I'm goin" I said shouldering my arrows and looked expectedly at him.

"Alright, well have fun out ther then. Suns startin to head down...so don't ya be out long. Or I'll have to come hunt yer ass down and drag you back myself" I swore he winked at me before he turned to go to the tent.

* * *

**hey, sorry if it kinda took long to post this chapter :P my glasses broke -.- so im writing with blurred vision for a bit.**

**and i also had the Worst hangover today, the horrible price of a goodtime :P lol i hope u guys like this chapter tho...im not exactly sure where im taking Merle in this story Yet, but i'll try make it awesome ;) i promise.**

**PLEASE review! 3 not havin the Best time lately... lol almost blind now...but reviews make me happy :) **


	20. Filthy Animal

**Chapter 20: What Normal People Do**

* * *

I had gotten about 4 squirrels and a pretty big rabbit just as the sun was about half way down the sky, it was a lot easier to hunt with a bow than it was with just snares and my knife.

I brought them over to Daryl right away, I wasn't sure if anyone else in this camp even knew how to skin or gut anything. He was sitting outside their tent cleaning his bolts; I couldn't see Merle anywhere again.

"Why's Merle never around when I look?" I asked him after I dropped the string of squirrels at his feet. I didn't exactly expect an answer from him, so I jus sat down opposite of him with the rabbit.

"How'd the convo with him go?" I asked after a while, I was almost half way done the rabbit. I looked up and he was workin away at the squirrels, his bolts lying forgotten beside him. Surprisingly.

"He's passed out...didn't get the chance ta talk at all" he said not looking up from what he was doing.

I nodded and sighed as I went back to skinning the poor bunny...I always felt bad for the animal at this part. But a girl's gotta eat.

"Here take the meat over to whoever cooks...I have no idea, I'll go make sure yer Bro's still breathin" I tossed the rabbit meat into his squirrel meat pile and looked down at myself.

I was downright filthy, I wiped whatever blood I could on my pants and headed for the tent.

As I said I quickly checked Merle's pulse before I grabbed my bag, my ribs were still bugging me a bit, especially from carryin the animals back to camp. I was grateful I was even able to pull my bow enough to fire an arrow.

While I was in there I made a point to look in Merle's pockets, I took the little baggy of coke in his shirt pocket, and a bottle of mixed pills in his pants. I could see a few Desoxyn and some Xanax...mixed with a number of others.

I could definitely tell this wasn't for any medical use, with them all mixed up like this.

It wouldn't go well with Merle when he woke up and his shit was gone...but getting rid of everything was the first step. Not like I've ever actually helped anyone in this situation before though.

I knew he probably had more in his bags but I figured we could take this one step at a time. I was debating on keeping the pills; some of them could come in handy someday.

Shrugging I went and hid it in my medical bag, making sure to put it in the secret pocket I kept what little medicine I could fine before.

I headed out of the tent again, shouldering my bag and stuffing the baggy I took from him in my pocket. I needed to get cleaned up and then I'd figure out where to get rid of it.

"Where the hell are ya goin now woman?" I jumped at the voice, and turned to see Daryl sitting on his log again with his crossbow, his hands were moving around it without him even having to pay attention while he cleaned it.

"Well, even though it's none of yer damn business, I'm gonna go for a swim and clean up. You know...what normal people do when they're dirty," I smiled sweetly at him.

He too was covered in dirt and blood and if I looked close enough I could see the trails of sweat that managed to break through the layer of dirt on him.

"Ya ain't goin down there alone, must be at least almost 8...it'll be pitch black down there soon." He was looking up at the sky as he talked, and I already knew that. It was summer, so I had approximately under an hour til it was dark.

"Well I ain't gonna go sit with those people I jus met smelling like a damn animal, plus there's still some time before supper...I'll be back by then" I said as I turned and walked away quickly before he could say anything.

I really didn't know when supper was actually, but I could smell the squirrel and rabbit cooking as I passed the fire. I nodded to everyone but didn't stop to talk; I didn't have much to say to them...Rick will know I'm staying when I leave with them tomorrow.

I was still mourning over my hunting knife; I now walked around practically defenceless. I was hurting too much right now to be able to use my bow 24/7. I barely got that damn rabbit when I was hunting.

When I got down to the water I stood and looked around for a second, it was beautiful down here, peaceful really.

I undid my bandana and let my hair fall back around my face again, I really should cut it, it was only about the middle of July now. It would only get hotter and it wasn't like I had the time to look after it anymore.

In my whole life, I'd only cut it all off once...when I was going through a rebellious phase in my teens. Over ten years later now and it's just slightly below the middle of my back and it's black as coal just like my daddy's was.

I got my momma's eyes, and my skin was nicely tanned from spending most of my time outside growing up. I hated the freckles that littered my skin in some places, though they were pretty faint now. I blamed my mother for them, Foster and I where the only ones to get her freckles.

I looked around one last time, deciding it was safe enough. I threw my bag over by a rock and started stripping my clothes off.

* * *

**(Daryl's POV)**

I couldn't believe I was out here spyin on her...but it wasn't safe. When I was walking down here I intended to go straight down and make my presence known right away.

But as soon as my eyes landed on her, she just finished taking her shirt off. I don't know if it was instinct but I ducked behind a buncha boulders. Now I felt like some pervert, I couldn't look away though.

I could see some freckles across her back after she grabbed all that hair of hers and put it over one of her shoulders. When her hands reached back to undo her bra I knew I couldn't just sit and watch her anymore...I just wasn't like that.

It was more somethin I know Merle would do, hell I know he's done it before when the women here wash up.

"Shit" I said running I hand over my face and through my dirty hair, I stood up shaking my head.

"Daryl! The fuck man, were you watchin me?!" her voice made me look up with wide eyes, she had better damn hearing then I did.

I stood there stock still and embarrassed she caught me, but my eyes couldn't help going down her body. She clutched her red bra to her chest and was looking at me expectantly once again...she sure loved making that expression.

"What, hell naw...I-I was coming to make sure y-ya don't get eaten up. Also figured it wouldn't hurt if uh I washed up too..." I said hoping she couldn't tell I was lying; I pealed my disgusting shirt from my skin as I walked towards her.

"Oh really, Mr. Dixon is actually gonna wash off all those layers of dirt? Im shocked, would think the world was endin or somethin" she winked at me and I couldn't think of anythin to say back right away.

My eyes were still trained to her, watching every move she made. Before I could say anything else she had turned her back to me so she was facing the water. I swore my heart stopped beating when she threw her bra back and it landed right in my face.

She laughed and honest to God I have never heard a better sound, if Merle or my Pa could read my mind right now they'd whip my ass ten ways to Sunday. Call me a pussy and tell me to jus fuck her already.

I wouldn't though...not yet, I had no idea how to handle these new feelings...I wanted her to be safe and stay with us. I didn't want to treat her like I did those few one-night-stands I had back when the world wasn't complete and total shit.

While I was standing there shirtless, thinking, and holding her bra in my hands, she had taken off her old worn jeans and was running into the water in only her pink panties.

"Are ya comin? Or what, Dixon?" she asked back at me, before I saw her disappear under the water.

I looked around to make sure none of the others came down, and threw her bra with her other clothes. She was just coming back up for air when I took my pants off.

She whistled her appreciation at me and I couldn't stop the way my face heated up.

I wanted to raise my arms and cover my chest, I wasn't sure if she could see the scars that littered my whole body. The worst being on my back mostly but there was a few good ones on my chest.

I wasn't gonna be a pussy though; I wasn't some self-conscious teenage girl that wanted to hide their body.

* * *

**i just sat down this evening at wrote THREE freaking chapters for this story people XD! so i Will be posting another tomorrow :D so review fast, and Maybe just maybe i'll even port two chapters tomorrow instead ^.^ **

**i jus started writing and i jus couldnt stop :) i hope its good. oh n Merle will be in the next two chapters more, git ready people for the Merle/Samara ShowDown! dun dun dun! :-O lol it'll be in chpt 22 more so tho.**

**i'm quite proud in what i got done here tonight, i hope ya'll love it xoxo**


	21. Face the Music

**Chapter 21: Out of The Frying Pan into the Fire**

* * *

It surprised me when he ran and jumped into the water in his black boxer briefs.

Luckily I had head & shoulders shampoo and not just some girly stuff for him to use, our hair was now clean and while he had been washing I even managed to shave my legs. I was so thankful I even remembered to pack a razor.

I wasn't ashamed of my body, I was actually pretty confidant with it. I exited the wonderfully cold water before the youngest Dixon, finally feeling clean for the first time in a month.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew my underwear was sticking to my ass now and was practically see through.

"See somethin ya like Dixon?" I asked turning and in the dim light of the evening I could see his jaw hanging open and his eyes jump up to my face. It was so easy to embarrass this guy lately.

I made sure not to turn around fully as I don't have a bra on still; I had stayed in the deeper water and away from him while we cleaned up.

I may have been confident...but I wasn't just some floozy who showed every guy her most valuable assets.

I laughed at his red cheeks and walked the rest of the way to my bag, the rocks on my feet hurt and I couldn't wait to put my boots on again. I grabbed my only towel out and wrapped it around myself.

"Okay, yer safe dude. Come on outa there, 'fore ya catch your death. It's freakin cold out here already" i said shivering now, the cold water droplets going down my skin weren't helping in the cold night air now.

I started drying myself and looked to see him turned away from me and I smirked...such a gentleman.

I ran my hair through the towel quickly and then threw it at his back, laughing again when it made him jump. Before he turned around I quickly went to my bag and grabbed my cleaner clothes.

"Hurry, I'm starvin'. Smells like suppers 'bout ready now." I said slipping the shirt on, I needed to wash my delicates sometime...my other pair was dirty too, im the smartest damn women in the whole world...only packing two pairs of each.

I slipped on my jean shorts and sighed...I've lost so much weight in only a month. At least I hadn't been the skinniest person before all this started; I still had the slightest bit of fat on me now even though I haven't eaten much lately.

He didn't turn around; he just grabbed the towel and was patting himself off. I could see a lot of different scars across his muscular back, some of them looked like he was whipped, and cut even.

He had two tattoos near his right shoulder blade, when he slipped on his shirt I cleared my throat and started getting everything back in my bag. I threw my underwear in the bag and turned to see he was watching me again.

"Thought ya said you wer cold" he had his same dirty clothes on again, he made a point of his eyes traveling down my body and my bare legs now.

"Oh I am, freezing my ass off right now. But these are my only clean clothes left, and I hope yer gonna change, those clothes ya got on deserve to be burnt. Smells like dead walker ass" I laughed going and pushing him with my elbow as I walked passed.

"n how da you know suppers ready?"He caught up to me quickly and I thought it was pretty cute when he raised his nose in the air to sniff. I could smell the cooked meat in the air all the way from the water...wonder if he did.

"Told you...I smell it" I said simply, most of my senses where heightened...my brothers never understood why.

I tapped my nose and winked at him. I was guessing he couldn't smell it until we started up the hill to camp.

"Go change yer stink ass clothes and check if Merle's up. I'll save ya a seat" I tossed him my bag and headed to the fire everyone was around, the light on the RV again just reaching the Dixon tent.

"Hey, Sam Thanks for the meat." Rick said holding his paper plate up. Whoever cooked put together a little meal, with rabbit and squirrel meat and corn and of course beans.

I nodded at him and sat on an empty log, would jus be big enough for me and Daryl...and Merle too if he wakes up.

I got passed a plate and mumbled a thanks to the women...I think her name was Carol. No one tried to start convo with me and I was thankful. I waited for Daryl to come while stuffing pieces of meat into my mouth, I hadn't had a real meal since I left the woods that day.

"Merle okay?" I asked through a mouth full, he jus looked at me from the side of his eye and plopped down beside me.

"Alright, so we're gonna be headin out come first light. I want everyone to get their things together tonight. Daryl, can I have a word when you're done?" Rick spoke out; he definitely had the authoritative voice down pat.

Daryl grunted and nodded slightly, leaning his elbows on his knees as he ate with his head down in his plate.

I heard Merle coming over, I didn't bother looking I could tell it was him. When I glanced up he was standing by Daryl and looking down at me with a scowl on his face

"Did you steal my shit?" his voice was menacing and I was almost scared of him...almost.

"I don't know what you're talkin bout, now sit yer ass down n eat. It'll help" I said sliding closer to Daryl and patting the other side of me for him.

I could see he was probably about ready to tackle me and search me for his stuff, but then Shane cleared his throat from across the fire and Merle looked at him and around at the group. Everyone was watching the little scene.

"Sit, and eat. We'll talk later" I said calmly and I looked around and started eating like nothing happened.

He plopped down beside me and I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him, Carol slowly came over and handed Merle a plate, walking like she was approaching a wild animal.

He snatched the plate and started stuffing the food in his mouth; I could tell he didn't want to sit there. He didn't like these people at all, but he stayed sitting until he was done and no one dared speak a word. He threw his plate in the fire and stalked back to his tent.

I struck a chord with him and I wasn't sure if it was a good one or not.

It wasn't of the norm for Merle to be silent...that was more Daryl's territory. I was kind of scared now, but I did do this so I was the one who had to face the music now.

"Did you take it?" I looked and Daryl was looking at me, he looked like he was scared and angry at the same time. His whisper just made it to my ear and I looked to see if anyone else heard him.

"I'll talk to him; I ain't gonna put up with a druggy in this world. There are way too many other things to worry about now" I passed him my empty plate as I got up and headed to the tent.

Out of the frying pan...into the fire.

* * *

**here's this one...im jus gonna quickly go over the next chapter again and it'll be up very soon ^.^ feel free to review while im doin that :P lol **

**OMG i jus need 3 more ppl and there'll be 40 people fallowing this story! OMG, im sooo freakin proud of this story, i cant even begin to express it in words. You guys are truly Amazing 3 **

**thanks for thinking im even the slightest bit of a Good Writer :)**


	22. God Damn IT

**Chapter 22:showdown?**

* * *

"Sup jackass?" I asked flopping on my butt on my bed. I crossed my legs and looked at him; he was laying on his bed glaring at me.

"You stole them; Daryl ain't got the balls to do sumthin like this. I know it was you" he sat up fast and his nostrils were flaring as he breathed hard his whole face almost red.

"Oh, so I got bigger balls then Daryl? Interesting" I joked, the way he was looking at me was making me angry though.

"I know ya got more somewhere Merle. You outa be thankful I didn't take it all. We ain't got time for that shit in this world now. God Damn it Merle you gotta be on the top of yer game _every_ second of the day" I glared right back at him, I wasn't gonna let him win this.

"That's none of your fuckin business Girl, where is it? That was the best stuff I had" he was almost begging me, though the glare stayed permanently on his face.

"Sorry Merle but if you want me to stay with you and your brother, and this whole friggin group. You're gonna stop. It not like you're gonna find many drug dealers to keep your little addiction goin'. Just accept it"

He looked like steam would start coming out of his ears any time now, but I could also see that he was thinking about what I said.

"Screw it, I don't need sum bitch telling me what I can and can't do" he stood up and back handed me before heading out of the tent. I just sat there shocked...my cheek throbbed a bit, he didn't hit me hard...it was like he didn't even mean to.

"Fuckin bastard" I mumbled getting up and fallowing him. I was seeing red and wasn't paying attention when I stepped out of the tent and right into a hard warm chest.

"Wha' happened? I saw Merle storm into the woods with his machete" it was of course Daryl, no one else would get this close to the infamous Dixon tent.

"That dick got angry and hit me" I said looking towards the woods behind the tent and then back to the younger Dixon.

"He hit ya? Naw...that don't sound like him, Merle ain't never laid his hands on a woman B'fore" the shocked look in his eyes and the slight pain in his voice told me that was true.

"Well it wasn't hard...I don't think he really wanted to...but he was mad as hell, Dare." The sting was already startin to ebb away, so it wasn't hard at all.

"I'm gonna go after him. He isn't completely down from his high yet...he could get hurt. Stay here if he comes back I don't want him terrorizing camp" I grabbed my bow from where I put it when I came back earlier and turned before he could stop me.

* * *

**(Flash to what Rick talked to Daryl about)**

"We need her to stay" Rick said to the redneck.

"I know" Daryl said biting his thumb nail and looking past Rick at the tent the girl in question just entered.

"Then you gotta keep yer brother in line, I told you he can't stay if he's a harm to the group. I also wanted to make sure you guys were gonna come with us. You didn't really voice your opinion when we were deciding" Rick said watching Daryl nod back to him at his words.

"Ain't like my opinion matters, we ain't got nowhere else to go that I know of. CDC sounds as good a place as any" it startled Daryl that this man even asked him, Merle was older, and the Girl was smarter than him.

He should be asking them, not Daryl...he was jus there; he'd go where ever Merle and Samara went...if she is truly goin to stay that is.

"Well I figured you're more level headed then you're brother. I need more than just Shane to back me with this group...he was pretty hell bent on gettin everyone to go with his plans instead. I can't make all the decisions by myself" Rick said rubbing his neck.

He would never have told Shane that, it would be the perfect situation for his old friend to take control and possibly kill the whole group. The thing about Shane was he didn't think about what was good for the whole...Rick knew that.

He wouldn't voice his concern until Shane actually showed he could be dangerous too though.

"Hell, not my problem. Sorry brother, you'd be better talkin to the Girl. She seems smarter than ya'll put together" just as shouting started in the tent the hunter was eying it ended just as quick.

Truth was Daryl never wanted to have that kind of responsibility and it scared him. This man wanted him to step up and be one of his right hand men...Daryl had to think on it for a while. A long while probably.

When the man's older brother came stomping out of the tent and into the woods with his long machete, Daryl knew something must have happened. His brother looked even angrier than before.

* * *

"Ya let her jus go after him? He's your brother! He could hurt her" Rick had rushed over when everyone saw the young doctor girl head into the forest after the Oldest Dixon brother.

"It's not like I could stop her, Girl's got a mind of her own. I'm pretty damn certain she can hold herself jus fine against Merle." Daryl wasn't completely sure of this, but he had to believe his brother wouldn't purposefully hurt the Girl.

"if they're not back in 10 minutes, you go after em" Rick said putting his hand on the hunters shoulder.

"I ain't goin, ther's no use 3 people be lost in the woods. Plus I gotta be here if Merle comes back...hopefully he lets off steam in there. But we can't be too careful" Daryl would've went out after her though.

He wouldn't leave this random, smart, beautiful stranger in the woods...at night. Woods that they know are walker infested now, especially when she went in there to get his drugged up brother.

"She and Merle seem to like puttin their lives in danger for each other" Rick's words hung in the air, Daryl still didn't understand that part himself. So he just nodded.

* * *

**2 chapter fr the day :) hope u guys like this...i worked hard on em. i already got the next chapter half way done, so Maybe it'll be up tomorrow**


	23. PayBacks a Bitch

**Chapter 23: Please tell Me that's Your Flashlight ;)**

* * *

"Merle" I tried to whisper out as I trudged around in the forest, it was almost pitch black now, the moon just lighting enough for me to see where I walked.

He couldn't have gotten far; I left not even five minutes after him.

A hand gripped my arm and yanked me around; I didn't have an arrow loaded so I swung my first at whatever it was. I put all my weight into the punch and I started laughing when I saw it was Merle.

"What the fuck, Girly what the hell are ya doin in here? Why did you punch me?" he was sitting on the ground holding his bleeding nose now.

"Its yer own fault, you snuck up on me. And consider it pay back" I said trying to stop laughing.

"I didn't even hit ya hard...and...n I'm, I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta," his apology shocked the living daylights out of me; I never thought I'd hear those words out of Merle Dixon's mouth ever.

"I know Merle...it's alright, like ya said it was even hard. Plus it's my fault...I provoked you; I knew something was bound to happen. I'm sticking to my words tho...if you continue with this, I'm leaving." I looked around and then back to him, holding my hand out to help him stand.

"Still, one thing my Pa actually taught me...never lie yer hands on a woman like that. I've done a lot a bad things in my life, Girl. That had to be the worst tho." He didn't take my hand; he just wiped the blood off his face with his shirt collar and stood up.

"You hardly touched me Merle, I'm fine. I've had way worse believe me, now are ya gonna stop? Or not...because I'd like to get a head start out a here if you're not" I didn't wanna leave; I couldn't even shoot my damn bow to save my life right now.

I would if I had to though.

"I can't...I can't jus quit. If you'll stay I'll try, ain't makin no promises though. This is my life God Damn it, I'll live how I want for however long I got" his hand kept going up to his nose as he talked, I'd have to check it when we got back.

"Let's go, gotta make sure I didn't break yer nose. Hey, jus think maybe it'll be an improvement to that ugly face a yers" I chuckled pushin past him to head back to camp.

I could hear him coming up behind me; he was walking kind of fast.

"Oh please, Girly you'd die ta spend one night with me" he was walking right behind me; I felt his hand connect with my ass and yelped.

"You're such a bastard!" I laughed as I watched him run away from me and towards the RV light through the trees that I could see now.

I shook my head and fallowed, walking...I wasn't sure exactly when I'd be able to run properly again. I didn't wanna take the chance and make it worse.

"Where the hell is the Girl?!" the panic in Daryl's voice broke through the woods as I neared them.

"Relax Darlena, she's right behind me" Merle said just as I exited the bushes by our tent.

"Why are you bleedin?" Rick asked Merle, surprising me, for the past 24 hours that I'd been here not any of them ever came this close to this tent before.

"Oh, that's my fault. Idiot snuck up on me and I clocked him one" I shrugged and smiled at the shocked expressions on his and Daryl's faces.

"Prolly broke my damn nose," Merle grumbled while he went in the tent.

"You punched Merle in the face" Daryl asked slightly amused and smirking at me.

"I didn't know it was him, ya shoulda seen him sittin on the ground hold his nose. Had a hard time not laughing my ass off at him" the two guys were standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked when it got to be awkward.

"Nothin, you wer right Daryl...she can certainly hold her own" Rick chucked lightly and as he went he patted Daryl's shoulder.

"You told him I could hold my own...against Merle? I thought I was just some accident prone _Girl_?" I emphasized the word Girl...I wondered if him or his brother would ever use my real name.

"Seemed ya proved me wrong, lil one" he said, and I've never seen him smile so much since I've met him...he had this little half smile he was doing.

"I ain't no 'lil one'. Want me to prove it?" I winked at him, but before he could answer I went to the tent, had to check Merle's nose.

"Why do ya always do that shit?" he grumbled fallowing me in and falling into his bed.

"Cause, I like to fuck with you Dixons. It's quite fun and fairly easy" I said, I was looking at Merle's nose, holding his chin in my hand and using my other one to prod at the red bruising flesh around it.

"Easy my ass" Merle mumbled cussing under his breath when I pushed on a tender spot.

"Well, looks like its not broken Mister...I'd say yer pretty lucky. Whoever owned that ass of yers musta cut ya a brake" I chuckled when he glared at me. I patted his check roughly with my hand and laughed more when he swatted me away.

We all layed down on out own respective beds and it was quiet in the tent for once.

I sighed and closed my eyes, it seemed like it'd been such a long day...hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as bad, and we could just travel and get to the CDC and rest maybe.

* * *

I think I accidently fell asleep on top of _my_ blankets; in turn making me wake up curled against someone...I gave a big yawn and got a big whiff of Daryl Dixon, I slowly opened my eyes and seen that I was now under _his_ sleeping bag.

His arm was thrown over my waist holding me to him, one of his legs were in between mine..._hmm...never pegged him as a cuddler before._

I was kind of freaking out, my heart rate was going wild...but truth be told it was the most comfortable I'd ever been in my whole life.

My face was against his chest and I could feel his breath against my hair. I had no idea how I was gonna get out of this without waking him up, his grip on me was strong and comforting.

I slowly moved my head away from the warmth of his chest and looked over to make sure Merle was still asleep. We'd never hear the end of this if Merle caught us sleeping like this, especially Daryl.

I sighed when I saw he was still sleeping and I had to guess it was maybe almost 5 in the mornin, sun would be coming up pretty soon. I was already really warm with Daryl's body heat and my own under the thick blanket.

I knew as soon as I got out it would be almost freezing with the sun not even being up yet. I didn't want to move, I was dreading it really.

I got a devilish glint in my eyes as I thought this would be the perfect time to mess with the younger Dixon again. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

Closing my eyes I evened out my breathing and pretended I was sleeping.

"Daryl" I mumbled, sliding my hand up his taut stomach. Feeling the muscles of his abs I let my hand stay there.

I felt him jerk under my touch and I knew I had succeeded on waking him up. He stiffened and I moaned and moved my hand up to rest on his heart. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even so he would think I was still sleeping.

"Shit" I heard him whisper, and I almost broke right then wanting to laugh at him...but I wanted to have a bit more fun.

His hand he hand around my waist moved to my hip and held me still, damn...this man's got a good grip on him.

"Someone's happy to see me...or is that yer flashlight?" I smiled keeping my eyes closed, he didn't move for a while.

"Ain't no flashlight Darlin'" his voice had that confidence in it that he only got once and a while, I didn't know whether to be happy or sad that my plan to make him embarrassed didn't work.

I could feel his breath on my face now and I knew if I opened my eyes that he would be right there, like **right there**.

"Open yer eyes" he whispered, I opened them and was immediately met with his ocean blues. Having just woken up maybe 10 minutes ago...I had a hard time not drowning in them.

"Ya got gold n brown flecks in yer eyes today" he said after a while of studying them, the sun was jus peaking up and there was an interesting tint to the lighting in the tent now.

"Yea, on the rare occasion there'll be blue in there too...mostly stays green and a little bit of brown. I got my momma's eyes" I said looking back at him, the way he was looking at me was completely foreign to me; no guy had ever just looked at me before.

"Come on, we should get up n packin. We didn't do anything last night to get ready" I said breaking us out of our little moment.

I just met this guy two days ago...and I spent the night curled up against him while he held me.

"I got my momma's eyes too" he whispered after I had moved away from him and was already starting to roll up my own sleeping bag that I'd only used once.

I pretended I didn't hear him, but took in what he told me too. The way he whispered it...Daryl wasn't one to really tell anyone anything personal, it was a big step for him to say that to me.

It was silent as we folded his blankets up; there were our two sleeping bags and four smaller blankets that were underneath us.

"Merle...he looks more like yer daddy did hey?" I asked, Daryl had nice blues eyes, where as Merle's were kind of a deep gray.

They both looked so different, yet so alike...

"Yea, he always hated it too...our Pa was never...he was never any good to us." I watched Daryl while he said this, and he kept his head down fiddling with the corner of one of the blankets.

I looked over at the sleeping Merle and knew I shouldn't press on the subject. I'd let them tell me if they wanted.

I looked and Daryl was looking at me, his head still slightly down and he was ever lasting biting his thumb nail again.

I put my finger up to my lips and wondered if he could see the mischievous look on my face.

I stood up and went over to the side of the cot, I looked back and Daryl's eyes were wide as he watched my every move. I smiled and jumped to sit on Merle as hard as I could.

"Agh god! What the hell! Fuckin shit" his words were slurred in sleep and he was trying to swat me off of him.

"Time to get up Merly, bright and early day" I chirped way too happily, bouncing on him slightly.

"Get the fuck off of me Girly. Jesus Christ" he pushed on my back and made me flop over beside where Daryl was sitting.

"Relax Merle, "jus cause you get the cot don't mean you get ta sleep in" remember, time to get yer ass in gear so we can get outa here" I considered this pay back for the rude awakening he gave me when we were on the roof.

"Oh, so you are comin with us then" Merle said sitting up and rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, I can't expect you two idiots to survive without me now can I" I said seriously, I've gotten attached to these brothers in the short amount of time I knew them.

Daryl was adorable and awkward a lot of the time, and Merle...I'd been inclined to help him ever since I met him. I risked my life for him, I didn't understand why yet but maybe I would if I stayed with them long enough.

I left them to get their own things together, grabbing my bags as I left their tent. I never unpacked anything so there was nothing for me to pack.

I forgot Daryl had my keys, so I jus went and leaned against my car tossing my bags at my feet.

* * *

**okay, so i've done a LOT of thinkin on this story the past few days...and i've come up with many scenerios that could happen...I was also havin my own lil Walking Dead Marathon... lol**

**And to tell you guys the truth i dunno what scenerio i wanna go with...**

**I DO maybe wanna bring in another OC for Merle... i'm undecided yet tho. i have another idea for him also. i deffinetly want to keep him in the story. but i also want Daryl to grow like he does in the show after Merle is gone...**

**so i've spent the past few days just thinking on everything for this story. which is why i didnt post this when i said i was gonna :P sorry, but i do have options now and i jus gotta pick which one i wanna do.**


	24. Promise?

**Chapter 24: Promise**

* * *

It was decided since I had a lot of supplies in my car that they wouldn't take it apart...like I would've let them.

They stripped the big white delivery truck and even got Daryl to give up his truck, all scavenging every single piece they could off each vehicle. What they didn't use to fix the RV just got put inside for future use.

Merle would be riding on his motorcycle and I let Daryl to ride with me.

I could tell Daryl was envious of his brother's bike; maybe we could steal one for him if we came across a working one.

I found out Jim was laying in the RV and I didn't bother going to see him, Rick told me he was suffering...and I pitied the poor fool. I would've asked someone to just shoot me already if I was in his position.

We hit the road, with the RV going first and me pulling up the rear fallowing behind Merle.

"So why did ya decided to come with us?" Daryl broke through the quietness of the car.

"I can help keep Merle in line...he's a good guy, deep, deep, deep down in there somewhere. He cares about you and obviously he cares about me some too...he went back for me when you guys could've just left me to die" it seemed he was letting my words sink in.

We both seemed content to sit in silence while I drove.

* * *

"If that ever happens to me...shoot me. Don't even hesitate, I don't wanna suffer like that" I said as we drove away from Jim, he wanted to be left. So the convoy stopped and the guys carried him out of the RV.

Everyone had said their Goodbye's to him in their own way, the Dixon brothers nodded to him even, I had just stayed leaning against my car waiting.

"That won't ever happen" Daryl said sitting in the passenger seat of my car, I could feel his eyes on me. He was always everlasting looking at me...I didn't know how I felt about it.

"IF it does, ya gotta promise to shoot me dude. If you won't do it, I'll just get Merle to then" I said looked at him for a second then back to the road.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, I wasn't going to let this slide, it was a big deal I trusted them enough to even consider asking him or his brother to do that.

* * *

When we got there it was a total disaster...everyone was getting out of their cars and as soon as you opened the door you were assaulted by the horrible smell of death.

I quickly grabbed my two bags that held my most important things and my bow from the back seat. I jogged to catch up wincing slightly at the pull in my ribs. Everyone was already walking towards the big dark building.

Untying my bandana from my head and unfolded it some so I could tie it around my mouth and nose to block out the smell. I kept behind the group in between Daryl and Merle; we were the only ones with silent weapons right now.

The others only had guns; I got an arrow ready and kept it up. Keeping an eye out encase any of the dead that littered the ground started moving.

"I don't have a good feelin bout this, guys" I said to the brothers walking on either side of me.

"Yea, seems like a fuckin ghost town here lil brother. Ain't no one gonna be in that building ther" Merle said brining his machete up to smash into a random dead military guy lying on the ground.

I stretched as much as I could before turning around to walk backwards, my eyes scanning behind while we got closer to the building.

"Walkers" I said, I wasn't sure if anyone heard me. I didn't want to be loud and attract more; our scent seemed to be doing that job just fine.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled beside me...I guess he heard me.

"Nice goin, dumbass. Try to be quieter will ya" I said my bow raised waiting for the dead to come closer, daring them to even try eating any one of us.

I could hear Rick pounding on the metal covering the doors and everyone was yelling and arguing. I shot down three walkers in the process; I didn't want to waste anymore arrows so I stood just looking back and forth.

I whistled and the whole group stopped to look at me, I raised an eyebrow and motioned with my head over to the growing number of dead people walking towards us.

They seemed to take a second to collect themselves and then those with guns started shooting, Rick kept trying at the door.

I noticed Merle and Daryl kept close to me, Daryl pulling a random gun out of the back of his pants to shoot one that was getting closer. There weren't many yet...but it was getting darker and the gun shots were already making the numbers of them grow.

Daryl was shouting back at Shane and Rick, who were also bickering. I knew I'd have to get out of here soon, all of our cars where quite a ways away...the kids wouldn't make the run.

Hell I probably wouldn't make the run; I would make myself do it though.

Just as we were all about to run, I already took down two walkers in my way and was a few steps in front of everyone else. all of a sudden everything got brighter, there was a slam of doors opening and light rushed over the group behind me.

* * *

**OMFG im sooo sorry, I literaly got stuck on this story... and this week seemed to FLY by me. i swear it was just monday a few seconds ago... :(**

**anyways, I know what i'm doin now :D I got plans for BOTH our wonderfully Amazing Dixon brothers ;)**


	25. Some Good Ol' Southern Comfort

**Chapter 25: Preserve some Water?**

* * *

"The hell ya doin, come on!" I got yanked out of my daze by Merle; his hand was on my arm pulling me into the open door.

The doors slammed shut as soon as me and Merle were in, I don't know how long I stood outside but I had been the last one out there...everyone else was already in looking at the man pointing the gun at us.

"Holah...what did I miss?" I asked coming to stand by Daryl.

"We all gotta submit to a blood test." He told me, the guy had put the gun down and was leading us towards an elevator.

"Hell no," I whispered, only Daryl and Merle hearing me in the small cramped elevator.

"You're a doctor, an yer scared a needles?" Daryl scoffed in my ear; I just glared at him from the side of my eye and looked around at the group.

"Ain't scared a nothin" I mumbled, biting my lip, truth was I hated needles...there was a long story behind the reason why.

"It'll be alright Baby Doll, I promise I'll let ya hold my hand" Merle said smirking at me. I elbowed him in the stomach lightly and rolled my eyes.

I missed whatever was said on the elevator ride, maybe I should start paying attention more...I mean I was staying with these people. I should at least start acting like I care about them.

* * *

"I heard that man say you're a doctor?" Jenner asked. I waited until the very last moment for it to be my turn.

"Well, I _was almost_... I was on my 5th year of residency. I never got my diploma so I guess I never really got to be a Doctor per say" I said looking everywhere I could but his hands getting the needle ready.

"Closest thing now a day's though, these people are lucky to have you. Guessing you don't like needles?" he said and I was looking around at the group who were conversing with each other in little groups while they waited.

"I'm not too fond of them no, bad experiences" I said nodding my head and watching Merle talk to Daryl in a hushed whisper.

I liked those Dixon boys...but Merle...I didn't like the way he seemed to demean Daryl constantly. I didn't like how Daryl just stood there and took it, like he truly believed everything Merle was telling him.

I tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but I could hear the words passing between the brothers from where I was sitting.

"Take a deep breath" Jenner said and my eyes snapped to his, keeping my eyes away from my arm I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tight when I felt the pinch of the needle.

I wasn't bothered that he was taking my blood...it was that pinching of the needle in my arm that I didn't like.

"There, now let's get some food in you people" the doctor said putting a label on my tube of blood and putting it in the holder with the others.

* * *

Everyone was laughing and joking around the table, eating spaghetti and drinking wine. I sat on the counter by Daryl and Merle stood on the other side of his brother.

Now, I was never a 'wine' girl I preferred the hard stuff more, Jack and Jose where my boys...but I was happily sharing a bottle of Southern Comfort with Daryl. Merle claimed a bottle to himself of course.

Daryl seemed more social with the group now, more than Merle anyways. He was laughing with them more and even told the Asian boy to drink more...Glen I think his name was, if I remembered right.

I laughed along with everyone when the youngest of our group tried wine, he hated it. Merle was being oddly quiet, I had a feeling he didn't like it here, underground. I'll have to ask him whats up his ass later.

I grabbed the bottle from Daryl when he jumped off the counter and walked to the table, Rick started speaking about us not thanking our host.

Cheers when around the table and Daryl even BooYah'd. I smiled liking how relaxed he was right now, despite how much his older brother wasn't having a good time.

I rolled my eyes when Shane started talking...of course it would be him that killed the mood.

I took another big gulp outa the bottle and handed it back to Daryl, I was pretty buzzed and with my stomach full I just wanted to clean up and sleep for a month of two.

* * *

As soon as the nice doctor man said shower I swear my smile could not have gotten bigger. I missed showering more then I missed chocolate...and I missed chocolate a hell of a lot.

He showed us where the showering room was, and to my disappointment they were shower stalls. You wouldn't catch my complaining though; it was still hot running water.

I picked the stall at the end and started undressing; I faced the wall and just stood underneath the wonderful clean water.

"Hey sweet cheeks, wanna preserve some water?" of course...it was Merle. I turned and saw he had a towel wrapped around his waist and one bunched up hanging on his shoulder. He winked at me before he went back to looking at my bare ass.

"Get the fuck outa here, Merle. I'm trying to **enjoy **this shower" I smirked at him, noting the faded scars across his chest, they almost matched Daryl's...but it was obvious Merle's where older.

"Awe, don't be like that. We can at least have-"he was stopped mid sentence by a wet wash cloth landing on his head.

"Merle, leave her alone. Get your stink ass over there and shower" Daryl grumbled, it made me wonder why he would stick up for me...and not for himself.

"What? Ya jealous little brother? I was just screwing with ya Girly" I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to wash my hair, next thing I knew I heard the swish of air and the sting of his towel hitting my ass.

"Oh fuck you Merle!" I turned and grabbed my own towel so I could hit him back but he was already running away down the line of showers to his own, his laugh ringing out around the room.

"Ya you better run, I swear I'm gonna make you pay for that" I said rubbing my sore butt now, I just wanted to get my shower over with so I could sleep now, the alcohol was making me even more tired than I was.

"Oh I'm lookin forward to that Girly!" he laughed and I could just picture him winking as he said that...or licking his lips, he probably did both.

Sounds like he got over whatever was bothering him anyways.

* * *

**lol sorry ppl, I tried to make this chapter the last for se... but i just couldnt, it would've been one LONG ass chapter haha, cause i split it up...and it came out as three chapters -.- i need to work on that somehow i think...**

**oh well, got the next chapter all ready for u guys now, Maybe i'll post it now too cause I took so Long to post again :)**


	26. Your Choice Bud

**Chapter 26: Oh NO He DIDNNTTT**

* * *

Daryl and Merle were playing pool in one of the game rooms, each finishing up their own bottles of booze while they did.

My hair was still dripping from my shower; I was walking around bare feet, jean shorts, and my baggy sleeveless shirt. I'd have to ask the Doc if there was any way to wash clothes...my others clothes were either bloody or too dirty to even wear.

I looked in the rec room and Carol was sitting with the kids and Lori had just gotten there, I waved a hello but didn't stop to talk.

I walked for a little while, just lookin to see what else was around. I seen Rick talking with Jenner in the main computer room, I stopped by the door and watched them for a bit...I found it a little funny that Rick was right smashed.

I wanted to talk with the Doc but figured it could wait til tomorrow; I turned around to go back to the boys and see how many times I could kick their asses in pool.

I was almost back to the room with the pool table in it when a door opened and someone yanked me in by my arm.

I was pushed up against the door; the smell of alcohol was heavy on whoevers breath that was washing over my face. I could barely see in the darkness of the room, the light streaming from underneath the door being the only thing helping me.

There were hands holding me painfully hard to the door, I could tell it was a man...of course it was. He was stronger than me; no matter how hard I've been trying I couldn't get out of his hold.

"You gotta see I'm way better than those two redneck hicks. You're better off with me, you'll see" I gulped when I recognized Shane's voice, he was right up close to me now, his lips at my ear and his body now pressed right against mine.

I noticed the odd looks he was giving me at supper but I didn't think anything of it, I mean I barely knew the man...I should've been more careful; I should've stayed with Merle and Daryl.

I wondered for a second if Lori was alright...I'd seen him eying her the past few days I've been with them too.

He forced his mouth on mine and his hands were starting to wonder too much for my liking. I did the only thing I could think of...I bit his lip as hard as I could; he jumped back away from me in shock holding his lip.

With the taste of his blood in my mouth I quickly looked for the light switch.

Flipping it on I saw Shane looking at me while he held his lip, he looked scared and ashamed...like he hadn't been in control of what he was just doing to me.

"Please, don't tell. I- I'm sorry; I didn't mean...its jus Lori... Sam I didn't mean to" the panicking in his eyes didn't do much to calm me. My nerves where on edge and my heart was racing, I just stood there wide eyed staring at the man.

"What **about** Lori?" I asked...not wanting to address what just happened.

My eyes flew to his neck before he covered it with his hand; there were angry red scratches there, and his lip was bleeding from where I bit him.

He didn't answer me; he stood there staring back at me. His breathing labored and I could see him fighting an internal battle.

I wasn't too sure what to do now..._do I run? Do I beat the shit out of him? Do I call Merle and Daryl so __**they**__ could beat the shit out of him? Or do I run screaming out of the room and tell everyone? _

_No, I have to be calm about this...I can take care of myself. I stopped him before he really did anything...I can't start anything in this group, everyone was finally just starting to settle in and be happy, kind of. _

_The Dixon's will surely kill Shane if he had really gotten to do anything. Merle was pretty mad at just himself for laying a hand on me wrong; I don't wanna know what they would do._

"Uh...well, I'm gonna go..." I said slowly, he was still just staring at me. With the alcohol in his system I knew I should get out of there just in case he slipped back into whatever stupor he was in before.

"No, wait!" he grabbed my arm again and I could feel a bruise forming. Both he and Merle had grabbed the same spot...of course Merle grabbed me to save my life and drag me inside though.

"You can't go," his voice was turning dark again almost; it was getting close to how he sounded when he whispered in my ear before.

"Let go of my arm Shane, or I will scream, and I'll kick your ass. You're choice there bud" I said trying to remain calm even though inside I was anything but, he was at least two times bigger than me and he was a cop, better trained then I could ever be.

"Fine, go back to your inbred white trash criminals" he pushed me away making me stumble into the door, I had to get one good one in on him, I was sick of him talking about those brothers like that. they've been nothing but inviting to me...so I reared back, and jumped at him with my fist ready.

I got a nice punch at his right eye before he even knew it, he threw me off him and I landed on my butt by the door.

He had his palm against his eye now; the fact that I was small and with my back and ribs not at top shape I couldn't do much damage right now anyways.

He'd have a pretty nice shiner for a while though, but just like Merle's nose it would heal in no time.

I saw the anger in his eyes and it almost made me regret hitting him, I got up as fast as my sore body would let me. Just as I turned to door knob to open it he grabbed my waist.

"Merle! Dar-" his hand stopping me from finishing my call for help, I just hoped the small crack in the door would be enough for them to hear me.

"Shit, god damn...why the hell did you..." he threw me on the couch; before he even took another step for me Merle came bursting into the room with Daryl right behind him.

I knew they were both pretty drunk right now too with the sway in there step, but I would rather be around them then Shane, they would never do anything to me that I didn't want.

"The fuck is goin on in here?" Merle said seeing me sitting on the couch, my clothes slightly dishevelled and my hair in my face.

"Oh, uh nothin...me n...me n Sam were jus talkin, that's all" Shane said trying to use his best cop voice he could, though the stuttering probably didn't really help much.

"Ha, talkin' my ass. Truthfully I can't believe ya even went ther officer. She obviously had the upper hand on ya" Merle said and that's when I realized I didn't even have a scratch on me, 'sides the bruise forming on my arm.

Shane on the other hand definitely didn't look fine, the scratches on his neck were getting redder, his lip was bleeding and there was a purple bruise under his eye now.

"Come on Girl," Daryl said, and as they say... "If looks could kill" Shane would be long gone from this world by now with the look Daryl was giving him.

To my surprise the youngest Dixon pushed past Shane to hold out his hand to help me up, I got up and was shocked when he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, he brought me closer to his side and we left the room.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Merle with him" I said quietly...saying the first words since I yelled for them.

He didn't answer me until we got back to the room with the pool table,where he let me go and went straight to the half empty bottle, taking a large swig before he passed it to me.

"Bastard deserves whatever Merle does to him, 'sides...looks like ya took care of him pretty good already...um...did he...did he touch you?" he was looking at me so intensely I had to look away.

I drank down as much of the burning liquid as I could and looked around the room, the alcohol slowly starting to do its job at numbing my senses.

"No, no he didn't...I didn't let it get that far" I said before I continued to drink. I hadn't had any good booze in a long ass time.

"Come on Dixon, I bet ya a shot I can beat you. Let's play a few games, I ain't tired anymore" I smirked at him as I set the bottle on the edge of the table.

I've been through worse things than tonight...and right now I knew the best thing to do would be to leave it be. Shane's part of this group, I couldn't mess things up, not when we were underground here. There was nowhere to go.

While I was grabbing for a pool stick I noted my knuckles were red and swelling slightly now. I looked over to Daryl and he was just lookin at me.

"Ya don't wanna talk bout it? What exactly did he do?" his voice was quiet, and I could hear the anger he was trying to hold in.

"I didn't let him do nothin, I'm fine Dare...lets jus start the game. I wanna see how many times I can beat you boys at this"

* * *

**As promised :) here's the second chapter for tonight, i absolutly Love you guys sooo much. all of you are Truly the only reason I keep on writing.**

**thank you for all the support, the reviews jus make my day brighter Every single time, and every new follower makes me think- "hmm...people Actually think i'm a good writer! Wow"**

**I honestly can't believe it, Thank you guys soo much. I love to hear any suggestions for the story, as always :-] so review n let me know XoXo**


	27. He ain't seen me Crazy Yet

**Chapter 27: I'll show ya What Lil Girls are Made a- Gunpowder and Lead! ;)**

* * *

By the time Merle walked in Daryl had to take two shots already and was well into having to take a third.

"What took ya so long Dixon? I've already whopped yer baby brothers butt a few times." I said not takin my eye off the ball I had to sink to win this round. With as much grace as I could muster with the amount of alcohol in my system I hit the ball in.

"Had some...business to take care of- had a little chat with our good buddy Shane, I considered kicking his ass til he couldn't move, but ya seemed to do enough damage to him yerself Girly" he actually sounded proud of me.

I looked down at my knuckles and then over to Merle's to see if he was actually telling the truth. I found it hard to believe that **he** wouldn't jump at any opportunity to get in a ruse with the two cops. I knew he definitely wanted to get back at Rick for chaining him to the roof.

"Yeah, well let it be a warnin to ya Merle. Touch me without my permission and yer next" I joked while I handed him the pool stick; I knew neither of these two were like that...and I was thankful.

"Ya wer gone for almost a hour, you expectin me to believe you** talked** to him that long?" I said looking at him expectantly. I knew he had drugs on him and I just wanted to see if he was man enough to fess up.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little mind bout it Girly, I'm here now and that's what matters" he smirked at me while his eyes traveled down my body.

"Perv, jus play your brother a round. Come on Dare, you've at least gotta be good enough to beat him" I laughed, these boys were the only people I had in this world right now. At this very minute anyways...once I find my brothers I'll have my real family.

"Shut it Girl, how'd ya become so good anyways?" Daryl asked leaning over the table to set the game up with his eyes looking up at me.

"Grew up with 4 brothers 'member, Jess taught me, we use ta have tournaments in my town. My brothers liked puttin me in em cause I always won. It helped us survive for a while actually, extra money for food at least" I stumbled on the word tournament; I sat on the couch with the booze in my hand.

"How old wer ya" Merle asked sniffling...well now we know why he took so long.

"Jessie taught me when I was 15, Matt was so angry at him for it too. Said I was a girl an' shouldn't be goin into that pool hall, my brother worked there ever since I was a little girl. The owners liked me so I was aloud in"

I let the boys play a round so I could just sit and finish up the bottle.

I was happily drunk now...

* * *

"Agh god, turn the damn lights off" I mumbled before I turned my head into the person lying next to me.

"I think they're on a timer Sweet-Cheeks"

I froze right away, my stomach dropping and making me feel even sicker then I already was...not that I thought he was gross or anything, I just couldn't remember getting in bed with him.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked opening my eyes to see the oldest Dixon lying on his side with one of his arms around me.

My head was poundin but I made myself sit up and look around the room, Daryl was sleeping on the floor with only a cushion from the couch as a pillow. His head buried in it to block the light out.

"Well you n my baby brother wer almost goin at it right on the floor, then I came in and you ran to the couch tryin to say ya called it already. Ya got pretty shit faced last night Baby Doll...was pretty entertainin'" he laughed at me.

I found it hard to believe that Merle Dixon could ever be a morning person, especially after how much we drank last night. But here he was laughing at me and the smirk on his face making it evident that he didn't have a hangover.

"Well walkin in on you and Daryl practically dry humpin wasn't very nice...but then again** I** was the one that got ta sleep with ya." He winked at me and my eyes widened in shock, I've never ever slept with anyone when I was drunk before...well I hardly drank in years while I was at school.

"Wait, we didn't...did we?" my clothes were all still on, nothing felt different. I don't remember even coming back to this room, my bags were over by the door, and I don't remember even kissing Daryl.

"Well...technically we did **sleep** together. Best damn sleep I've ever had if ya asked me, but ya do move around a lot Girly. Kicked me once I think" he said as he stretched, I was actually wondering how we both fit on the couch comfortably.

Damn...I literally slept with both of the Dixon men one night after the other. Granted I didn't really have sex with them. I was still finding it hard to not think of myself as a little bit of a slut right now.

Merle, he was loyal to people he cared about...I found out, he may be a jackass when he wants to, and he makes it out that he downright hates everyone. I have no idea why he cares about me, I haven't even known him a week yet.

The odd fact that we've risked our lives for each other a few times now is what was making me stay; it made me care for him too. And it is complete and utter madness, because I wasn't supposed to be caring about anyone else...but my own family right now.

Daryl- he was quiet, and almost the complete opposite of his older brother. Not that he was a big softy, but he had the ability to survive and make some smart decisions...not just for himself, but the whole group. He was the one who hunted; he fed everyone at that camp before I got there.

He could rise up and take on bigger responsibilities if only his brother didn't belittle him so much, if only Daryl would stop listening to everything Merle told him to do. I knew Rick wanted his advice on things already too.

The one trait that both Dixon's shared was loyalty, I knew that the moment I set eyes on them.

"You're such an ass" I said getting up, Merle had been laying there watching me think. I didn't say anything about it, though the staring at me was more something Daryl would do.

"Whatever Darlin' ya gotta admit that was a good sleep" he wouldn't wipe that smirk off his face and I shook my head at him rolling my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile from showin on my face.

"Wake Dare up, I needa get some water in me now or I'm gonna be sick. We're gonna get some answers from that Doc today...definitely won't be good, but we gotta be there to hear it" I got up, I had no idea what time it was but it felt like it was early as hell.

I headed out the door with my bag and just before I closed it I heard Merle throw something at Daryl.

* * *

"What the fuck Merle! How the hell did I end up sleepin on the damn floor?" Daryl said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He looked around the room for the Girl, Samara, he really liked her name. He wasn't sure why he didn't use it more now that he knows what it is.

"Walked in on you n Girly, she dove for the couch and you passed out on the floor. Sorry for cock-blockin ya bro. Well actually I'm not...I got a good 'cuddle buddy' outa it, if ya know what I mean" Merle winked at his brother, he knew it'd get Daryl mad.

"Shut up, we wer drunk. She prolly don't even 'member" the younger brother said just ignoring the comment on the cuddle buddy.

Truth was Daryl was kind of disappointed he wasn't the one to wake up with her by his side again; his sleep wasn't as good as it had been when he woke up with her in his arms.

"She went to get ready, she figures we gonna be gettin some answers from that doctor today." The older brother said noticing that Daryl had looked around the room for her.

"Ain't lookin like it's gonna be any good from what we've seen before" Daryl said getting up off the floor to stretch out the kinks in his back.

"I'm gonna go see if they got any food goin yet, maybe ya should try coverin that up bro" Merle snickered pointing to his brothers neck before walking out the door.

Daryl frowned and put his hand over where his older brother pointed, he walked out of the room to go to the bathrooms. He looked at his appearance before moving his hand away.

His hair was messy and his eyes were slightly blood shot from the drinking last night, he turned his head to inspected the small almost perfect bite mark on his neck, it was turning purple and you could see her teeth marks and where she sucked on his skin.

"Damn" Daryl whispered to himself, his cheeks turning red. He tried to will the feeling of embarrassment away...he didn't think she'd be the kind that was into biting before.

"Oh...I'm sorry bout that. I didn' know what I was doin, I can't even 'member it" the voice behind him startled him, making him cover his neck with his hand quickly.

"Ain't nothin...never pegged ya as a biting kind girl though. Maybe, maybe I do need a lil uh retaliation tho" the man said turning to look at the young women standing behind him.

"Mm, well I wouldn't mind that at all, question is...are ya man enough ta do it" she wanted to try calling his bluff, the little glint in his eyes told her he wasn't bluffing though. He was getting more and more comfortable with her by the day.

It amazed her really.

* * *

**okay i wanted to quickly put this one up, for i'm heading up to my Home for a few days :P i'll try writing but i dont know if i'll post when im there. be back wednesday if not :) **

**I hope the chapters alright i kind of rushed while i was writing it, :P**


	28. Hold Yer Own, Girly

**Chapter 28: The most B. E. A. utiful thing I Ever Seen**

* * *

The breakfast consisted of coffee, water, eggs and bacon. I drank a lot of water and only had a bit of eggs, I never really liked them growing up, my brothers thought I was weird.

The confrontation between me and Daryl in the bathroom was really...interesting. It seems I awoken the dominant side of him, the fact that I left a mark on him and he didn't get to mark me was bugging the hell out of him.

He had gotten close, in the bathroom...but I pulled away and left him hanging high and dry. I had just woken up next to his brother; I needed to take things a bit slower.

I knew I liked Daryl more, in that way, but when I woke up with Merle's arm around me it had felt different, the way his fingers were absent mindedly tracing patterns up and down my arm before I got up felt..._different_.

My feelings about Daryl were getting clearer and clearer, while whatever I felt for Merle was just getting more confusing.

When Daryl walked into the kitchen he was glaring at me, I kept my eyes down into my plate but I could feel his stare as I ate anyways.

I was sitting between the little girl Sophia and Andrea, Merle stood against the counter having a coffee and some bacon.

Shane walked in and I tried not to laugh at him, he had a black eye and his lip was just slightly swollen from where I bit him. The scratches on his neck were hardly his worst injury now.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-dog asked making everyone look at the man who just entered. There were gasps and I looked to Rick to see if he was going to say anything.

It was silent for a bit, maybe 15 or 20 seconds, felt like a long time anyways. I went back to eating my little bit of eggs before I started talking.

"Oh, that would be from me. Uh he brought up the fact that im a girl, that I shoulda been doin the women's work instead of huntin an' that it wasn't right I was playin pool with the Dixons. He was jus bein a sexist pig so I socked him one" I shrugged.

I looked over at Shane before I glanced back at the two brothers who were both glaring at him.

"If he's _"man enough" _he should be fine. Right, Walsh? 'Sides I am just a _girl_ who don't know her place hey?" I snickered at him when just went to get his coffee without sayin a word to me.

"What about your neck? Did you scratch him too?" Dale asked Shane before turning to look at me.

"No, I don't use my nails as a defense mechanism. I prefer my fists really" I said looking around the table quickly before I looked Shane right in the eye. I wouldn't lie for him for whatever else he's done.

I hadn't even thought I'd be the one making up an excuse for him, I don't know where that lie came from...but it seemed everyone believed it.

"Must've done it in my sleep" he muttered sitting down, I got up and went and stood by Merle and Daryl who didn't look to happy with me right now.

The look he shot Lori and the way her eyes darted back down to her food told me she was the one that scratched him. I could feel everyone looking at me but I just ignored them and made myself a coffee.

I may have been a quick liar but my brothers always told me that they could see it in my eyes when I wasn't telling them the truth. Though I was positive that was just because they all knew me my whole life.

Just as I got my Coffee all ready the group started asking the doctor questions, making me sigh and put the cup down. Jenner led us to the main computer room he took us all to before.

* * *

He started typing and talking to VI, when pictures of a brain popped up on the screen I had to take a closer look.

I left my spot in between Merle and Daryl to go up to the screen, the hospital I had worked in before was good...but the MRI machine we had definitely wasn't as advanced as this.

Jenner started speaking, I only half paid attention. I learned some of what he was saying already but the brain was never going to be my specialty so I never really delved into it.

"You don't make sense...ever" Daryl voice brought me out of my daze, I looked back at him n laughed a bit. In return he glared at me...obviously.

"Yer so smart, **you** tell us what that is then" he said challenging me for laughing at him.

I looked at the doctor and he nodded at me to go ahead, I sighed again and turned to look at everyone.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages, they determine everythin' a person ever does, thinks of, er says from the moment a birth til death" I said lookin back to Daryl wonderin if he got it that time.

Merle was awful quiet and I wondered if he understood any of it at all. I hadn't really thought of askin them if they even graduated high school or went to college before.

When all the little lights in the brain started going out, I didn't want to watch anymore. I've read up on a lot of brain damage years ago...I didn't like it. It looked like this new disease slowly took over the brain and shut everything down.

Jenner was explaining it to everyone else, I just watched the screen. I knew what was going on now; I could see how it worked. I was no scientist, but I knew this wasn't like any of the other diseases the world had seen.

After the 2nd event happened and Jenner started telling us that the human part didn't come back...I had to get out of here, I had to find my family. I couldn't stand the thought of that ever happening to any of them.

They continued talking but I just stood there still looking at the black screen, trying to figure out a way out of here. I knew places like this would be locked down as heavily as possible. I wasn't sure what I would tell Daryl or Merle.

But I had to leave, I needed to make sure my brothers were still alive...I needed to make sure they haven't lost anyone.

My Niece and Nephew...my brother Matthew and Foster were both married, each had a kid of their own now. Jack had a long time girlfriend, last I heard Jessie had broken up with his.

I was those kids' only aunt and I loved them more than anything, I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to them...they were just kids.

"We needa get out of here" I said quietly, I looked and saw only Merle had heard me. He nodded at me and looked over at his brother who was leaning on one of the computers.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit faced drunk. Again" the younger Dixon said, he glanced at me too before back at his brother...it was like he felt we had something to say to him.

"Now" I said louder so he could hear me too, Merle was standing closer to me but Daryl wasn't that much farther away.

* * *

When the other four men ran off to look for a generators I ran to the room to get my things together. Merle and Daryl weren't far behind me.

"I would suggest ya jus put that in yer bag, ain't no use you being drunk right now. Gotta stay focused" I said to Daryl who had another bottle of Southern Comfort in his hand.

He didn't argue with me, which was a bit of a shocker. He listened and packed it into Merle's duffle he had had in my car.

"Grab your things boys, its bout time we high-tailed it back to the surface. I ain't got a good feelin bout this. We gotta leave now" I said shouldering my bag and picking up my bow and quiver.

"got tha' same feelin Girly, been feelin it since i laid eyes on that wack-job doctor. we needa leave" Merle spoke up, _hmm so thats why he's been so quiet here_.

"What bout the others? We can't jus leave em; we gotta tell Rick...we should get er'one outa here. 'Fore it's too late" Daryl's words stopped me in my tracks, I was ready to get as far away from this place as we could.

Just me and the boys...I never thought about the others. While they were the first thing on Daryl's mind, he didn't wanna leave em behind.

"we don' even know if we **can** get outa here lil Bro, top side looked ta be all locked up. C'mon Girly, we can try figure outa way while Darlina here goes ta tell his Master Whats what" Merle said as he walked past me in the doorway and down the hall.

"Okay, I'm givin ya 10 minutes Daryl. If you don't come by then, I'm comin back to drag yer ass outa here. With or without the rest of em" I said looking him right in the eye; I needed him to know I was serious... he knows I never call him Daryl out loud.

"Got it" he said nodding; he took off down the opposite way. Heading to where we saw Rick and the others go.

We walked through the main room and I looked at the timer on the wall as we went. Just under 50 minutes. I looked at my watch to sync it with the timer; I was giving Daryl 10 minutes and 10 minutes only.

* * *

"We shouldn't take the elevator Merle," I said after he had already pushed the button to open it.

"Why the hell not? I sure as fuck ain't takin the stairs" he said moving to go into the elevator.

"Really, you'd rather get stuck in there then have to run up a few flights of stairs? I ain't steppin a foot in there, I don't trust the electricity in this building right now" I grabbed his arm to stop him.

He kinda growled at me shaking his head before he stomped over to the stairwell door. He held it open and looked at me.

"Well, get yer pretty lil ass in ther then. This was yer idea Baby" it was already dark in there, but I nodded at his words and led the way.

"If yer sure ya can keep up ol' man?" I snickered then started jogging up the stairs.

I glanced at my watch, I'd give Daryl a few more minutes until I turned back to get him. Merle could handle trying to get out by himself for a few minutes.

I could run faster than both of them...well I have to force myself through the pain in my ribs right now but I knew I could.

"C'mon Merle! I found a open door here" it didn't say anything above or around the door but there had to be a way out somewhere in there.

I opened it just as I heard him get closer; it wasn't where Jenner had brought us in before. It was an small office it looked like.

There were lots of cubicles and only about 3 small windows, I was glad to see we were at least above ground now. I wouldn't even be able to fit through them unfortunately.

There were two different hallways, one with was pretty wide...I didn't like the feeling I got when I looked at it. The other was a regular one that didn't have any windows, so it was of course darker.

"You go look down that one, you got the only flash light. I'll take a quick look over there and then head down to get Daryl. You'll be fine up here for a minute hey? I promise I won't take any longer then that" I didn't know what was making them listen to me.

They seemed comfortable with me in charge though, both he and Daryl have been doing what I said with little to no question. Well...Merle was the only one who questioned me...but he's **Merle**, of course he would.

"A' course Sweet Heart, ya can sure run. Yer like a damn road runner, aren't ya still sore from all those falls?" his face was serious and it looked like he was truly worried about me.

I didn't answer him, I just started heading over to the hallway I chose. The small windows along the top of the walls gave it an odd lighting.

"shouldn' push yerself...its jus gonna get worse if ya do Girly" he called after me.

The hallway was long; it had other smaller hallways and lots of more office doors that hung open revealing nothing inside. I stuck to the main one keeping my eye out for anything useful.

I rounded the corner and saw two steal double doors, it was like the most beautiful thing I ever seen... the small white sign with the red lit letters that spelled out E.X.I.T.

"MERLE! I found..." I started to shout but a slam of metal stopped me. I looked back and seen a shiny metal gate going from the ceiling all the way to the floor at the beginning of the hall.

I started to panic and I ran back, what if this happened to Merle too, he didn't have windows in his hall way.

"MERLE!" I shouted rattling the gate as hard as I can...it briefly reminded me of how Rick acted yesterday outside the CDC.

I heard a click and doors opening at the other end, well I had a way out now... I couldn't leave the boys though.

I was guessing it took too much power to keep the heavy more secured doors closed so the computers were designed to open them and put the gate down to keep anything un-wanted out of the smaller, probably less important offices.

"Samara! Samara are ya a'right in there!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Merle run towards me, the look of panic in his eyes shocked me slightly but I was just glad he was okay. I didn't even notice that he Actually used my name.

"I'm fine; ya gotta go back for Daryl! A door opened on this side, I can get out. I'll look around for another place to get back in to get u guys" I was talking faster than normal and didn't give him a chance to say anything before I continued.

"Don't come back this way, you got five minutes to get to him and start yer way back...I'll be waitin in by the stairs if I get back in" my words almost jumbled together but it looked like he understood me.

I looked at my watch; it had been 7 minutes since we left Daryl downstairs. So the timer was just before the 40 minutes mark now.

"Ther' ain't no use u guys comin back here this gate won't budge, leave the bags on the stairs they'll only slow ya down. Grab em on the way back up." he was just looking at me, like he didn't wanna leave me.

The look in his eyes before his facial features hardened was hard for me to read...I didn't have time to analyze it right now though.

"a'right, be safe Samara. Ya hold up yer end and I'll make sure Daryl and I are there, don't do anythin stupid. And don't you dare go bang yer head no where's!" when he told me to be safe he looked me right in the eyes, the rest was said as he walked backwards to the door.

I watched him turn and run out the door to the stairs and I bit my lip...I hope that wasn't the last time I would see him.

Anything could happen when I go outside. I had no idea how many walkers there would be or even how I was gonna get back in.

I took a deep calming breath and I took a hunters stance before I started my way back towards the now open doors. It was sunny and bright outside...damn I wish I had my sunglasses now.

With my bow loaded I stepped out into the bright sunlight, guessing by the looks of it that I was now in the back of the CDC building.

* * *

**Perty Long chapter here for ya guys :D hope ya like it... i didnt wanna fallow EXACTLY what happened in the show at the CDC, cause well- we've all Seen it :P**

**I'm tryin to keep the shows dialog out of the story as Much as i can as well, i want this story to be Different. as much as i LOVE the show lol we've all seen it and know how it goes :)**

**I liked writing this chapter a Lot ^.^ hope u guys like reading it! :D**


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 29: You Gotta Hold On**

* * *

I looked around at all the dead military bodies and thought about taking a gun maybe...maybe they'd have other useful weapons too.

_Hey they didn't need them anymore...they're dead._

It would be way easier to pull a trigger right now then my bow, maybe in a week I'll be able to use it more than twice at a time...if I lived that long.

I grabbed the AKMS riffle off the ground near one of the bodies and checked the magazine and guessed it was maybe half full. I looked over, and there was a Berretta M9 lying grasped in a dead hand, the knife hanging from the dead man's belt caught my eye too.

I quickly checked around again to make sure there were still no Walkers coming, I swung my bow across my back and sat my new riffle by my feet when I crouched over the body.

I undid the sheath for the knife first, sliding it from around his leg I wrapped it around my own as fast as I could...his leg had once been bigger than mine, before he died. I had to tighten it before I could move on to the handgun.

I literally had to pry it out of his cold dead hand, I almost snickered at that. I stood and started for the front of the big building while I checked to see how many bullets were left in the gun.

I counted 10 in this gun; poor bastard didn't even get to protect himself much before he died. That left me with maybe 30 rounds.

I was loaded down with my one bag (I was glad I was able to stuff my medic bag in with my clothes), my bow and arrows, and now the riffle hanging on my shoulder, knife at my thigh, and gun in my hand.

I was ready for battle if need be.

There was hardly any noise out here, I knew that was never a good sign..."the calm before the storm" and all.

I got up to what looked like the front of the building; it was hard to tell when the whole damn thing was round. The really tall glass windows told me it was the front though.

The doors were definitely all locked right down to the tooth and nail up here so I had to find a way to break the probably bullet proof windows.

Even at the hospital I worked in they had just installed shatter-proof windows around the more important floors. I found out it was a government thing that had just passed; only the newer hospitals were getting it.

My eyes were constantly peeled for any movers, anything that shouldn't be walking around. I could see two just wondering around out in the distance. Whatever I use to break those windows is gonna attract more...

We'd have to hurry a lot more than I thought.

"Okay...if I was a bunch of explosives...where would I be" I said to myself looking around at the bodies and then over to the tank crashed into the side of the building.

"Bingo" I went to climb it and noted the hatch was already open, I held the gun at the ready and made sure the safety was off.

Jack had served in Iraq for a while, and taught me how to use guns when he got back. He would've still been in the military if he didn't get shot in the leg during a mission over there.

He would've been among these men littering the ground right now had he not been injured.

I shook that thought out of my mind and looked in and seen three guys huddled together by the window. Each had a gun and a bullet hole in the head.

That was kind of depressing and heart breaking at the same time...they "opted out" together.

I looked at my watch, 4 minutes until the timer downstairs got to the 30 minute mark. I wasn't sure what will happen once the timer did run out...but I really didn't wanna be around to see.

"Let's get this party started" I said jumping in to the small tank to grab the belt of grenades around one of the men.

There were three left, deciding I didn't wanna blow the whole building up I only took one. I'd toss the others in my bag maybe...who knows, they could come in handy someday.

I couldn't wait to get back to my car so I wouldn't have to carry all this crap anymore, was starting to kill my back.

I took another calming breath, with my hand on the pin ready to pull. I glanced around quickly again to see where I could duck for cover. The two Walkers were catching my scent and started to meander my way slightly.

I pulled the pin and for a second I was frozen realizing what I just did...I'd never -used a grenade before... I quickly placed it in front of the window before I turned and ran trying to get as far away as I could.

* * *

"Come on Daryl! The Girl's waitin on us; we can't let nothin happen to her. I told er we'd keep up our end a' the plan" Merle Dixon said to his brother, everyone was standing in the main computer room.

"We ain't got no way out Merle; the man jus said the fuckin door can withstand a damn rocket launcher! Why the fuck did you leave her alone anyways!? She's prolly dead for all we know now!" for the first time the youngest Dixon was actually showing emotion, he was letting his anger out.

And almost for the first time in his life- he yelled at his older brother.

He knew Merle had a tendency for leaving, hell he's left Daryl alone many times in his life now...but he never thought he would leave _that_ Girl alone. Not after they went through all that trouble just to save her ass.

Merle shoulda known not to split up when there were only two of em. It jus wasn't safe no more...and he should've known that.

"Hey I was jus listenin to her orders little brother; you did the exact same thing. If ya weren't so hell bent on wantin to bring this whole useless bunch with us ya woulda been with her too" Merle sneered back at his brother.

Daryl just growled at his brother before he went back to trying to break the metal door down with his axe.

"I told you, top sides locked down, I can't open those" Jenner said going over to press the buttons.

"Oh don't ya worry about that. I'm sure Girly's got it all covered by now." Merle said with a smile plastered on his face as the door dropped to reveal the small black haired girl, sweat dripping down her forehead and dirt covering her clothes and face.

"The hell happened to you?" Daryl asked, startled and genuinely happy that she was even alive, though he tried not to show his relief he was feeling.

"Oh, um I didn't exactly get far enough away from the blast...but anyways we ain't got time for chit chat. Let's go, move yer ass Dixon!" Samara was running on pure adrenaline right now, she was also talking pretty loud cause the sound of the blast left a ringing in her ears.

"Grab my bag at the top of the stairs too Merle, I'll run a head and clear tha way...I pretty much rang the dinner bell out ther so I could get back in" she waited long enough to see him nod before she took off again, running past everyone who already went.

The Girl knew she would pay for all this running later, she was just glad she wasn't feeling it now. She told herself she would help these people live as long as they possibly could...and she was going to do just that.

* * *

**Well thats a wrap for season one ^.^ i'll prolly jus keep on goin into season two...i thought about makin it into parts, but i guess i ain't gonna anymore lol **

**Oh n I wanted to Clarify, I Do want this story to be different but I Am still gonna fallow the general story line of the show :P jus FYI... give u guys some comfort maybe lol i dunno.**

**Annddd i'm also workin on an OC for Merle. possibly ;) lol it all depends on how my mind works the next couple chapters! **

**PLEASE review and i'll try get two more chapters up before the middle of this week ^.^ that is my Goal people...and Reviews help motivate me pretty good also... lol I promise at least One chapter up FO SUR tho**


	30. Unspoken Rule?

**Chapter 30: I Didn't Mean It Like THAT!**

* * *

"Damn, did ya really have to warn him?" I joked when Shane made it safely into the RV.

Daryl just looked at me with confusion etched on his face, before he realized what I meant.

"Didn' do it for that bastard, Merle's up there too. Out in the open on tha bike, he wasn't lookin" he said turning to look out the window as the convoy started up again.

The RV was first then Merle, T-dogs van, carol's jeep, then me and Daryl in my car.

"So what year's this thing anyway?" He tapped the door with his finger while his arm rested along the window.

"My baby's a '98 Cadillac; my brother Jessie restored it all for me. Brand new engine n everythin, he kept it all up to date for me" I said rubbing the steering wheel, it may be an old car but it was my baby.

"Friggin Grandpa Boat is what it is" he mumbled I pushed him on the arm lightly and glared at him for a second before looking back at the road.

"Don't listen to him baby, he's jus grumpy cause he ain't got a cool lil bike like his big brother" I spoke to my car in a voice one would use on toddler. I could feel him looking at me for a while again before I heard him shift in his seat to look back out the window.

"Looks like wer headin to the old folks home, we had a run in with 'em before Merle n I started lookin for ya. With all the guns we gave em they better throw us a damn party" Daryl muttered the last part; I was slightly surprised at how much he was talkin on this trip.

He kept his gaze out the window but he talked to me, mostly odd little facts, even a little on his life before all this started.

"Damn...that day seems like it was years ago now. Crazy, it's only been like a week? Almost two?" I glanced at the man slouching into the seat next to me as I spoke.

"Bout a week ya" he was biting his thumb once again when he looked over at me, our eyes met for a second before I looked back at the road.

There was still so much I didn't know about these people, yet I willingly risked my life for them back at the CDC.

Despite how the group had seemed to want to stay away from the Dixon brothers and anything associated to them, it seemed to be changing now. Rick wanted Daryl in the loop more, and everyone was trying to be more welcoming to me. Only because of what I had chosen to do with my life before all this started.

They were still having a hard time with Merle though and I didn't blame them. He was a lot to handle, I could see that he was trying...he seen that his brother didn't want to leave the group, that Daryl wanted to help.

I think they accepted the fact that we were a package deal though, I don't know how we became that way...but that was just how it was. You didn't get Daryl and me without Merle now.

It was like an unspoken rule amongst everyone.

"What ya thinkin bout so hard?" his voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Jus bout the past week, and tryina figure out how it seemed ta pass by so fast...yet it feels like we've all been together for ages. Well you, me, and Merle anyways. I'm jus unsure if I'm comfortable in how fast ...times goin" I said not daring to glance at him.

I was hoping he got the message that I wanted to slow down in other aspects, rather than time...I actually didn't care how fast time went.

Thinking back on it...Daryl's actually been making more advances on me then Merle has. It's just Daryl's were more silent and not as noticeable as Merle's, definitely more effective on me it seems.

Merle was more direct and out in the open, hell he's smacked my ass twice now, but he's never gone any farther... okay except for sleeping with his arms wrapped around me, he still never forced himself on me, and that goes a long way in my books.

I wanted to ask Daryl if he remembered "going at it" on the floor, as Merle called it. Cause I sure as fuck did not, which I was kind of sad about...but I wouldn't say it or dare ask.

"I wouldn' even **go** there Girl...no sense givin yerself a headache tryina figure it out. 'Sides we got bigger things ta worry bout now...uh, Merle's gonna start goin through withdrawal if he keeps lowerin his dose. Not that it ain't a good thing...I jus don' think we got the time fer sumthin like that. Or tha place ta keep him" as he talked he had sat up straighter.

I looked and couldn't help the small smile that came out, he looked better when he didn't shy into the seat or slouch into himself.

I slowed the car to a stop; it wasn't like it would be hard to catch up to everyone anyways. I turned and looked in the back seat and then to Daryl, he was looking at me expectantly.

"Looks as good a place as any...it'll have ta do though I guess." I pretended to really examine the seat in the back with my eyes; I even brought my hand up to my chin and made it look like I was thinking really hard.

"What the hell are ya talkin bout now Woman?" the redneck in the seat next to me said, making me laugh and turn back around in my seat to look at him.

"Well, I got a pretty wide seat back ther. Ain't that long but it's the best we got, can make the best outa it if we have ta" I said, and then I realized how wrong my words sounded...I saw it in his eyes, what he thought I was implying.

The surprised look on his face, the redness in his cheeks and how wide his eyes were was pretty damn adorable, I almost wanted to say _fuck it_ and see where it goes...but I couldn't

"Oh my fuckin God! Shit Dare I didn' mean it like that I swear! I mean for Merle if we need somewhere to keep him while he gets clean!" I laughed nervously, images of what could possibly happen in that backseat filling my mind now.

"Um, we should uh catch up...they gonna wonder why we stopped." Daryl said quietly, I wondered if he was seeing the same images I was.

The way he slouched in his seat again, it was like my eyes had a mind of their own because they instantly went to his crotch. His lose fitting jeans doing absolutely nothing to hide what was goin on underneath them.

He looked at me and saw where I was looking; to my dismay he grabbed his bag off the floor quickly and put it on his lap before turning his head to look out the window.

His face was right red and I couldn't help but smirk knowing exactly what he had been thinking now.

"c'mon, wer gettin left behind. Move this fuckin piece of junk car" he snapped at me, I was startled...but I knew it was just because he was embarrassed at what just happened.

"My car ain't junk, it's definitely better then that thing you called a truck" I said not wanting him to get the upper hand on me. I actually liked his truck though; it was a shame to see it go.

I started my car again and we drove in silence the rest of the way, I guess we weren't far from where Daryl had mentioned because when I rounded the corner I had seen the caravan go they were all already parked in an alley way.

I almost missed it had Merle not been standing on the side of the road waiting for us.

He had his machete in one hand while he waved us in with the other, the scowl on his face making me wonder what happened.

I parked and opened the door to get out; Merle was standing by the RV waitin for us.

"What happened? Where's everyone?" I asked and just as I opened the door to get my stuff out of the backseat...shots rang out. I quickly grabbed my gun and slung my riffle on my shoulder, leaving my bag and my bow.

I looked over and Merle and Daryl were already climbing though a window, I rushed after them after I made sure my doors were locked.

I kept track of how many bullets I fired at the CDC and I only had about 14 rounds left, each shot counted now days...I couldn't afford to waste any.

I looked around once I jumped down from the opening and the look on everyone's faces was becoming the norm...the other women and the kids were all scared and huddled together, while the men all had their guns up and ready.

"What did I miss?" I asked after a while when no one moved or said anything.

"It looks like they may have gotten over run; there were walkers in here and their look outs aren't there" Rick said, which I nodded my understanding to. From the tone in his voice I could tell this affected him more then he let show.

Daryl said this was an old folk's home...which means all the elders were now dead. I couldn't imagine many of them surviving, but that just meant all that Past knowledge was now gone from the world.

* * *

**Well thers a lil tid bit for ya guys...lol not much happened in this chapter, jus a lil "on the road" part between Daryl n Samara pretty much :) **

**i'll try get another chapter out by thursday...possibly, MAYBE even tomorrow if the inspiration hits me tonight ^.^**


	31. Too Little, Too Late?

**Chapter 31: Southern Belle**

* * *

"So...you guys have been here before?" I asked looking around at the dead bodies of the poor folks that lived here before.

All shot in the head, I was glad I didn't know my grandparents...it would prolly make this so much harder.

I went with Daryl, Rick, Glen and Shane to check the place out and make sure it was clear. Merle stayed to block the door off with Andrea and T-dog. I couldn't help notice Merle was being stand-offish to me ever since we got to this place.

I noticed every single person was shot in the head, and it looked like someone had taken pretty much everything and anything useful from this place already. I lowered my gun when we all met up in what looked like the main sitting room.

I walked around looking at the old people on the floor, my heart feeling heavy for how ruthless their deaths seemed.

I heard Andrea mention that this place got over run and it made me scoff and shake my head, which I noted Daryl doing the exact same thing.

"Got somethin to say?" she asked looking from me to Daryl.

I just rolled my eyes and waited to see what Daryl was gonna say.

"Yeah, how bout – **Observant**" he said making me chuckle again.

"That's a big word from a guy like you, what did Sam teach it to you?"Andrea tried to bite back but I seen it had no affect on Daryl.

"Naw, I didn' do no such thin' Princess. All these people wer shot in the head, execution style." I said and it shocked me that a few of the group actually looked surprised..._did none of them pay attention to details?_

"Ya, ya'll are worried bout Walkers...I'd be more worried bout whoever came n done all this" he walked out of them room and everyone was left looking around at the bodies and at each other.

I felt slightly awkward when I felt each pair of eyes land on me every once and a while, I frowned and looked around again...Merle wasn't in here. I don't know how I never notice him slip away.

"I'm gonna go check on the guys...find where Merle wondered off ta. Oh n I have ta get my bag outa my car...um I'll make sure to block the door again on the way out n back in" I went up to Rick to say...though everyone in the room listened intently to my words.

"You're not going anywhere alone, take one of the Daryl or Merle with you" Rick said after me while I walked away.

"Whatever you say mom" I chuckled, Rick wasn't that much older than me...but I hoped I released some of the tension within the group with my seemingly carefree demeanor.

* * *

**(OMG... Merle POV) :P**

"So, what are we gonna do bout her, lil brother?" I asked Daryl, we were walking around a hallway upstairs while the rest of the group had a lil pow-wow downstairs.

"Wha' you mean? Bout Samara?" he stopped and looked at me like I had three heads er somethin. I noticed that he actually called her by her name, and jus the way he said it I knew my brother was fallin for her too.

"Ye, course I mean her, ya Dumb-ass. Seems we got ourselves a lil problem" I slid my machete back into its holder and ran my hand through my hair.

I knew I wasn't the best choice for her, she'd be way better off with Daryl...but I jus figured I'd see exactly what my lil bro wanted with her. She's seen that I'm tryin; I was slowly startin to stop takin my pills...

Daryl knew that was a big thing. In the end of it all though my baby brother would always be the better man, no matter how much I changed.

I could puff myself up and say that it was because of me that he's tha man he is now...but I jus couldn, it would be a lie. He's who he is in spite of me, n in spite of our Ol' Man.

Being stuck on the roof left me time ta think...he's all I got left, I ain't leavin him again. I did that enough when we wer growin up. When we wer at the CDC I made sur to think long n hard bout what I wanted to do.

"Ain't no problem I see, we should jus leave well enough alone. No use bringin anythin up right now" his words made me snicker, course my bro wouldn't wanna talk to me bout the Girl. We never really got ta talk bout girls before.

"Gotta talk about it sometime, _Dare, _seem like she can't make up her mind. Now ya know I ain't against sharin" I said laughing and winking, I hoped using her lil pet name for him would push his buttons.

"You're fuckin disgusting Merle, why do ya always gotta be such a pig? This is her decision to make, we gotta respect that" he got right in my face and I just smirked at him. He cared about her and I jus made him prove it to me.

"So ya do care about her, good. That girl don't deserve anything less than that. You remember that boy, you know that was the one thing good that Pa did in his life. He may have become a drunken idiot n started to neglect her, but he never disrespected our Momma 'fore she died" I looked him right in the eye as I spoke.

The world may have gone to hell but that didn mean I couldn't try invoking at least a little bit wisdom on my brother. I was positive he didn't remember how our parents were together; Ma became a drunk shortly after Daryl was born and Pa was hardly home.

They wer damn near the perfect couple 'fore the Ol' Man lost his job, started doin odd things aroun town to feed us, just after Daryl turned one. Things jus went downhill from there.

"If I catch ya makin any kinda mistake with her, Boy, you know I'll take her away from ya. I can get 'er wantin a Real Man in no time. And you know it too. So treat her right...or I will" I turned and walked away from him, I didn' wanna hear what he had to say.

Because honestly I was sure I'd take it all back if I stood there any longer.

It was like her voice was in my head, telling me to do what was right. I was tryina get clean for her; tryina set my feet on the right road. It's the end o the world now...some would say- "too little, too late" maybe.

"Hey Merle, get that sexy lil ass a yers down here. Gotta go get my bag from the car, sheriff Rick says I ain't goin alone...so come on Dude" I looked up and she was standin at the bottom of the stairs lookin up at me. Her green eyes shinnin up n that lil smile on her face that I was sur no one could resist.

"Awe, Lil Princess needs me ta hold er hand so she can cross the street? A'right, I'm comin Baby Doll. Hold yer horses" I smiled down at her and she rolled her eyes before disappearing out of my sight, prolly goin to wait at the door.

I sighed and looked back to see if I could see what Daryl was doing...probably thinking on my words I jus said. He had a quick mind so I was sure he would be coming soon.

I knew it'd be no problem for me to treat Samara like a sister, hell the way she acted made it pretty damn easy. She was mouthy and stubborn jus like a Dixon should be. She was a right proper Southern Belle.

* * *

**okay, well i was gonna make this longer :P lol but ya...hope u guys liked the Merle POV, i was unsure about it...and i didnt really think about it...**

**i just started writing and his POV came out haha sorry for the late update, i'll Try makin it up to u guys :)**


	32. Silent Conversation

**Chapter 32: Highway to Hell**

* * *

It seemed I was the only one who was actually prepared...once again.

I brought enough canned food in for everyone to share, along with a few bottles of water. If I knew what we were going to do next, if we even had a plan then I could've brought in enough water for us all to have our own...

I needed to save it though since I had no idea when we'd get good water again.

The night we spent at the retirement home definitely wasn't a vacation; Rick wouldn't let us leave to sleep in the rooms so we were all stuck in one room on the floor for the night.

Rick even insisted someone be on watch, I was pretty sure it didn't really matter...it wasn't like any of us got any sleep.

I laid in the middle of the Dixons most of the night, until Daryl got up for watch sometime in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark.

By the sound of Merle's snores it was obvious that he was having no trouble sleeping. Either he really trusted Daryl and I to make sure nothin happened to him while he slept, or he passed out from whatever drug he took today.

It's been days since I've seen him _really_ high though, and I just had to feel slightly proud of that.

I sighed and got up; the hard floor was doing nothing for my sore muscles. I stretched hearing and feeling painful pops in my back.

After my shower at the CDC I made myself look at the healing damage to my body, it was actually better than I thought it was. It was getting easier to move around now, all the running I did may not have helped it but it didn't set it back all that much either.

I joined Daryl on watch, we spent the night in silence mostly...we were both comfortable enough to just sit and think while we kept an eye out for any trouble. Eventually Rick came to sit with us and I could tell he felt like the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders.

I didn't say anything, I didn't ask him what we were going to do now, or what his plan was for us...I just gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I would back him whatever choices he made. He had enough people asking him questions and pushing him to lead them.

I hoped he got what my slight smile meant. I looked over at Daryl and he nodded to me and rick, as if he was totally in on this silent conversation and he was agreeing with it.

* * *

Everyone loaded back into their cars, we left T-dogs van, Shane's jeep, and Rick tried to mention something about Merle's bike bein too loud...but stopped as soon as the oldest Dixon shot the officer a glare that could've killed Chuck Norris.

We made it outside of the city by mid-day and got stuck behind a car pileup, my car was almost running on empty and I had to guess the RV was too; thankfully Merle was able to drive a head to scout the area. I was glad his bike didn't take too much gas.

"we can prolly get some pre' nice stuff round here...looks like most of these cars still have stuff in them" I said to Daryl just after the RV came to a halt in front of us.

"Let's go check it out then" he smiled lightly at me for a second before getting out of the car.

I wasn't sure what he and Merle talked about last night, but it made Daryl actually kind of happy...well not that he was showing it much. I could still tell the slight difference in him, I wasn't sure about Merle though. He still hasn't really talked to me much today since we've been traveling.

Daryl, Merle and T-dog started siphoning the gas out of some of the cars, I was glad I still had that can in the back of my car...it's definitely coming to great use now.

I was rooting through the cars for clothes for me and the Dixon's... (It was obvious they didn't really pack any) and whatever medical supplies there might be.

"I'm gonna go check out that van up there, looks like it'd be a jackpot" I said to Merle as I walked past him towards the expensive looking van.

"Jus be careful Girly, keep yer eye out. I'll give ya a call if ther's any trouble" he only glanced at me for a second before going back to what he was doing.

I nodded even though he wasn't looking anymore. When I got to the van I noted there were three bodies in side...from what I could see I was guessing it was a woman and her two children.

"Maybe there'll be clothes for Carl and Sophia in here" I muttered trying not to think about the innocent people sitting in there, I went over to the back and opened it. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

There were four suitcases in the back, and a case of ravioli, some juice boxes, and a few boxes of cereal even. These people had been pretty prepared...I guess they just weren't ready for the dead rising.

I looked at each one and found- boy's clothes that would probably not fit Carl anyways, some younger girl's clothes for Sophia, the mom had been older and by the looks of it bigger so her clothes wouldn't really fit any of the women in the group anyways.

The last suit case held clothes for my guess was an older teenager, besides the clothes that gave the age away I found headphones, and chargers and a magazine even. Really...who would pack a magazine for the apocalypse?

I frowned looking at the four bags...there were only three of them in the car. I went around looking in the windows to see how they died, I opened the sliding door to see the kids- the boy looked like he may have been maybe 7 and the girl could've been in her early teen's maybe.

I had to stop myself from vomiting from the smell of their rotting flesh. I quickly looked them over and it was obvious they had been from a privileged life before, now they just sat together in a van on the highway, each sporting a bullet hole in the middle of their foreheads.

The boy held a red DS and the girl had an old stuffed bear in her hand, it broke my heart a little when I saw they were holding hands.

I understood what happened here after I caught sight of the bites on their arms, their mother must not have wanted them to turn. And after killing them she couldn't live with herself anymore.

I grabbed the device out of the boys hand and quickly closed the door again; Carl and Sophia would probably like to play it for a little while at least.

The kids need a little distraction.

I opened the driver's door to grab the gun in the moms hand...only to find there wasn't anything there, I searched her body and around her seat the best I could and still came up empty handed.

Who the hell killed them then? And where was the fourth body?

* * *

**Soo...thats leading up to something... lol i literally just sat here last night for the longest time thinking on what i can do for the begining of season 2. **

**I have an idea, and i really hope it works out :P **

**As for the longer chapters...I can Try lol but I wanna post as much as I can for u guys, it'd jus take longer to post if I tried to make them longer. **


	33. Just The Begining

**Chapter 33: Drama**

* * *

Just as I was going to grab the bags and head back to tell the guys about what else was in the van I heard someone whistle out, sort of like the bird call my brother Matt use to do when we were out hunting.

I looked over and saw Merle motioning for me to get down, the look in his eyes told me there was trouble, I panicked for a second before I dropped and rolled under the vehicle.

I could hear the dragging of feet and the grunts and groans getting closer, sounded like there were a lot of them.

I wasn't sure where any of the others were, I couldn't see anyone from where I was. There were too many Dead going by and the other cars didn't line up right.

I waited a few minutes to make sure there were no more, and when a scream ripped through the air I knew it couldn't be anyone else but Sophia.

I growled in frustration, those women gotta learn to look after their kids better, especially during times like these.

I quickly rolled out from under the van, hoping to my feet I rushed back to everyone to see what was going on.

"Two walkers are after my baby" Carol was crying out standing near the guard rail. Well I know whats going on now...

"Where's Merle?" I asked Daryl quietly; slightly scared I didn't see the oldest brother anywhere.

"He ran off after Rick and Sophia," Daryl said looking at me then back to the crying woman.

"hmm, never pegged him as the hero type...then again, he did save my life before too" I said before taking a look around at the group, everyone's faces ranged from scared to sad to anxious.

I figured there was no point letting everyone worry, so I thought I could get a few of them to lend me a hand with the van.

"Shane, get some people together, I found quite a bit of stuff in this van over here. No sense us all standin here waitin for em to get back. 'nother horde might come through again. May as well be ready when Rick n em get back outa ther." I think that was the first time I ever addressed Shane since the incident at the CDC.

He and Daryl were shocked, but I jus motioned my head for Daryl to fallow me. I wasn't holding anything against Shane about that night...but I still wouldn't be caught anywhere near him alone.

I can honestly handle him myself, but I didn't want to ever need to again.

"There's a lot of clothes here...maybe we'll leave this one until they get back with Sophia...just in case. Um but we can bring the juice and food...Carl prolly be happy to see juice boxes again, n I got him a gamin thingy to play with" I said when we got to the van.

I could feel Daryl looking at me, I avoided his gaze. I was worried about Merle...but it was the woods, his natural territory kind of. He would be fine.

"We don't need much clothin Girl, jus food should be fine. You can tell those women bout the clothes, they can handle all that" he said slinging his crossbow into his back and moving to grab the stack of juice.

"Careful, that's heavy. N I'm a woman too; n frankly we all need new clothin. Especially you and Merle, all yer clothes are either bloody or dirty and sweaty or all three. But don't ya worry bout it sweetie, I'll get ya guys clothes then"

He just glared at me almost playfully before he lifted all the juice without problem and headed back to the RV. There were about 6 flats there and from past knowledge I was sure I could only carry maybe three if I really tried.

"Show off" I mumbled before I saw Shane, Andrea, and Glenn make their way over.

"Shane you and Glenn can bring over the cans of food here, me n Andrea will go through these clothes n see what we can use" I said before any of them can say anything, I didn't want to end up alone with Shane.

"A'right, good find Sam" was the only thing the ex-police officer said to me.

"We can't just sit here and look through clothes; we should go out there and make sure Sophia is okay. Rick's been gone for a while now, not to mention that god awful redneck you're so fond of" Andrea said annoyed.

"We should be going in there and helping them, I won't just sit idly by while the men do all the heavy lifting" she added when I didn't say anything.

I just stood and looked at her for a second; it was easy to see she'd never spent a day in the woods in her life. Not like me or the Dixon boys have anyways. I could see she was the type that was use to getting what she wanted.

She was trying to put herself out as a strong woman, like she could do things like the guys...from what I've seen and heard so far, she had a long way to go.

"No, what we should be doing is waiting for Rick to get back. There is absolutely no point in us all going and getting lost in those woods. Now Daryl and I can go out and find them if they're not back soon. We, unlike you, can track them properly and get back faster if we have to" I said not liking her attitude.

I knew there was a reason I didn't have many friends...I hated how girl's got now a days. All 'I can do anything guys can do'.

"And that _god awful redneck_ is out there looking for that little girl; he saved my life back in Atlanta. Don't you dare speak ill of **either **of them, or you will regret it" I grabbed the bag that belonged to the missing teenager and stalked off.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" she ran after me, the tone in her voice told me she was honestly surprised.

"Ain't _tryin_ to do anythin Sweet-Heart, I'm jus stating cold hard facts here. Now **back down**, it's hard enough for everyone to look after the children in this group. Don't you go adding to the trouble by tryin to be all Zena Warrior Princess" I stopped and turned to look her straight in the eye.

I knew I was being a little too hard on her...but there was only a matter of time before she did something and got someone killed, she needed more training before she was able to be on the same level as the men.

I had training from my brothers and Rick knew I could handle myself, so far Andrea hasn't done much.

"I can give you some lessons later on if you want, my brothers trained me from a young age to take care of myself. We need to get you more ready to face the dangers on the road. But we can't have you running around half cocked. Alrigt?" I added so she didn't think I was too much of a bitch.

I didn't have any sisters; I only had one or two good friends growing up. My brothers have been my world ever since day one...so I wasn't really used to dealing with other women really.

I walked away from her then, I didn't want to handle any of the drama in this group...and I had a feeling that was just the beginning.

Just as I was getting to the RV I saw Rick climbing the hill up from the woods. Alone.

* * *

**Hope u guys liked it :) i'll try posting another one this week. my damn brother went n got me sick -.- so when im not sleeping off my cold I'll be writing :p**

**Now as u know i've been trying to think of an OC for Merle to have some fun with :P i need an awesome Name for this lucky new character I have stewing in my head! :D **

**Can u guys please suggest some? and i'll pick my favorite...if i cant come up with one myself :P**


	34. Damn, Girl

**Chapter 34: Stuborn**

* * *

"Where's Merle?" I asked Rick while he, Daryl, Glenn and I headed back to where he said he left Sophia.

"He said he heard something off over there, he's checkin it out. I told him to head right back to the highway as soon as he was done." Rick said.

We made it to the river and I started looking around from tracks while Rick showed Daryl where Sophia _was_.

"Dude, yer mucking up the trail" I said to Glenn before Daryl could get mad at him.

"oh sorry" he said jumping off to the side quickly seeing the look the young Dixon shot him as he climbed back up from the water.

"Why don't you take these guys n look for the girl, I'll go see if I can find Merle. No one should be alone out here" I said to Daryl.

"Exactly, you shouldn't go off on yer own to find him. Why don't you take Glenn with you?" Rick said making me groan in frustration.

"Because I can find him faster alone, I've seen you walk in the forest and honestly I'd rather you guys stick with Daryl. No offense Glenn, but I'll catch up to you guys in as soon as I can" I said and started heading in the direction I Rick pointed to earlier.

They didn't know just how stubborn I could be yet, but Daryl seemed to have an idea already because he didn't utter a word to stop me.

* * *

The oldest Dixon headed towards the sound he had heard; gradually he noticed footprints on the forest floor. He knew they didn't belong to the little girl he ran off after with Rick, no he saw those ones go off in the other direction.

These prints where slightly bigger than the 12 year old girl's had been.

He told the sheriff that Daryl and Samara could help him find Sophia, he wanted to see where these footprints led to...he had a feeling about them that he couldn't quite place.

"Don't come any closer!" a small shaky voice tried to yell out, the man stopped in his path and his eyes darting around trying to find the owner of the voice.

He glanced down at the tracks he was fallowing and seen they stopped at a tree a few feet ahead of him.

"Now how'd ya get all the way up ther Princess? I'm unarmed, I won't hurt you. Only got this encase any Geeks jump out at me." he raised his hands in defense after he slid his machete away.

There sitting half way up the tall tree was a teenage girl, dirty and shaking in fear with a gun held pointed to the redneck at the bottom.

"I see ya dropped yer bag...that musta been what I heard earlier. Why don't ya come on down n I can help ya out. I got a group on the highway, we got food n water...ain't no good a lil girl out here on her own" the man moved to pick her bag up.

He knew the girl wouldn't shoot; she was just scared and alone. Her eyes were light brown...and he saw a spark in them that reminded him of the other girl who saved his life only a week ago.

"Don't touch that, that stuff's mine" she tried to make her voice sound stronger but was failing miserably. She couldn't really tell from where she was but she knew that the man was much bigger then her.

She wouldn't be able to stop him from taking her stuff.

"Well come on down here and git it then Girl. I ain't got all day, ther's another lil girl missin out here tha we needa find 'fore it gets too dark" naturally he wouldn't have given a damn about either of these young girls...

He was trying for his little brother though, and Samara...he just thought he would try, feeling and helping other people wasn't somethin he did very easily. He was much more used to snapping at people and making them think little of themselves.

He was stereo-typed as the clichéd sexist racist redneck pig since day one in the little group that his brother had become somewhat attached to...he didn't know if he could change that at all.

It seemed the teenager was contemplating her options before she finally decided to try get down from the tree.

"How long ya been up ther anyways?" Merle asked after the girl finally managed to get down, it was easy to see she didn't know how to climb trees very good.

"I'm not sure...I've been lost in these woods for maybe a week now..." her legs where shaky and her clothes ripped and dirty.

She kept her gun out but didn't have it pointed at his face anymore, she was weary of him and he was glad she had at least some survival instinct in her.

"Holy, a whole week...were you bit?!" he backed away from fast her when he saw a lot of blood on her jeans. Her eyes widened and she raised her gun back at him in defense when he pulled his machete out.

"What... No, no...No...Its...it's the wrong fucking time of the month. You try being a girl stuck in the woods...I didn't know what to do when it started this morning... stop staring at me like that asshole" her cheeks flamed with embarrassment but she kept her eyes hard on him with her gun up and ready.

The complete change in her demeanor shocked him. Her voice was no longer shaky by the time she finished talking and her stance was no longer wobbly.

"Damn, Girl...uh...we have women in our group...they can help ya with yer...with yer lil problem..." he said feeling a little uncomfortable, he never had to deal with that kind of womanly problem before and he didn't really know what to say.

He was trying not to show that he was grossed out. He just handed her the bag and watched as she got out a jacket and wrapped it around her waist to cover her front.

"Stop staring at me I said, I won't hesitate to shoot you if I have to." she said putting the bag down for a second so she could take her hoody off and tie it around her waist to make a sort of skirt.

"We got food...when's the last time ya ate? Yer pretty scrawny" he said changing the subject.

"I don't remember...I've been eating whatever Berries I could recognize...I don't know much about the woods so I couldn't find much. N I finished my candy n chips I had in my bag yesterday" she mumbled while she put her bag on her back. It had the only pictures left of her family and a box of bullets her mom made her take.

"Well don't go faintin on me now, highway ain't that far. Can't see how ya couldn't find it"

* * *

**New Character! i'm not sure if im gonna Keep her in the story for long or not... but ya, lol**

**there wont be too much on the new OC in the next few chapters, i kinda wanna try focus more on what i have planned for Sophia...i hope u guys like the new character :P **

**cause i know you guys love him, im tryin to use Merle more in the story haha, and as promised i'll try get his love intrest in, before chapter 30 anyways :)**


	35. Ain't No Laughin Matter, Girl

**Chapter 35: Random Strays**

* * *

"Merle who the hell is this, you jus love pickin up random strays don't ya?" I was shocked when I finally came across Merle and he had a girl with him, she looked to be in her late teens…maybe even early twenties.

"Found this lil peach hanging half way up a tree, jus ripe for the pickin. Uh bringing her up to the group…she has a, uh…girl problem" Merle seemed really awkward when he mentioned her problem and I almost wanted to laugh.

I would've laughed… if the girl hadn't been standing a few feet behind Merle, and if she wasn't looking at me like I was her own personal saviour coming to drag her out of Hell.

"Oh my god, finally! Another woman. This guy knows absolutely nothing; he's no help at **all**" the girl rushed towards me and I almost wanted to back away from her.

She was too 'preppy' for me; she was obviously from the upper-class by the way she was dressed. Even though her clothes were dirty from the woods it wasn't hard to tell.

"Well, let's get her up to Lori and Carol...they can look after her. Maybe Daryl, Rick and Glenn will be back up with Sophia by now." I said looking to Merle without acknowledging the girl. I'd try getting to know her more later...maybe.

It wasn't like I was scared of the rest of the female population, it's just I wasn't use to them. I grew up around my brothers and their friends. I had a lot of guy friends in school before I moved, and only a couple girl friends.

Considering how the world is now, I guess I'd have to get use to a few of them at least.

Merle nodded to me after a while, it was like he knew I was lost in thought for those few minutes and he waited until he saw I was done.

The trek back wasn't too bad; the girl kept trying to talk to me..._shit I'd have to get her name sometime. Did she say her name? I had no idea I wasn't really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth._

"Ther, why don't ya take her up? It doesn't look like Dare is there...so I'll go find em, you can explain to them" I looked to the girl; "this...ya are the one that found her" I smiled at Merle trying not to laugh at the slightly scared look on his face.

"No way, I ain't got any business around you women folk on this kinda stuff! You take her up ther!" he jutted his finger up the hill and I could see Carol and Lori trying to look at us through the branches and bush.

"Agh I'll take myself!" she said pushing through Merle and I and stomping up the hill to the two older women at the top.

"well...go on, ya still gotta explain to them before she goes opening that damn mouth of hers and makin u look even worse for wear" I said and Merle had a scowl on his face, seeing that he lost and it was to two girls.

I laughed lightly when he went trudging after the young girl; I shook my head when I realized I was watching him walk away.

* * *

By the time I caught up to Rick and Daryl the sun was making its way down already.

"Where's China-man?" I asked looking down to see that they just finished gutting a Walker.

"And what did this poor son of a bitch do to you to deserve a guttin?" I joked.

"Glenn went back up to the highway, we were jus checkin for...for Sophia" Rick said rubbing his nose on his arm, the smell definitely wasn't a pleasant one. It didn't really bother me all that much, and by the looks of it Daryl wasn't fazed at all.

"Nothin still?" I asked Daryl, he motioned back to the footprints I fallowed to find them.

"Hers are startin to fade...and it's startin to get dark. We should head back, pick up the trail in the mornin" he said looking to me and Rick.

"I'll stay out, look for a while longer. You two should get back and ease the worry for everyone else at least a little bit." I said and I could see they both didn't like the idea.

"We're not leaving you out here by yourself, especially not when it's dark. We'll pick up the trail tomorrow, just like Daryl said." Rick said and Daryl nodded at me once saying he agreed with Rick.

"No, I'm not leaving her out here by herself." I said trying to stand my ground.

"I'll keep goin with ya then, yer not lookin by yourself. Merle would kill me if I let ya stay out here alone" Daryl said wiping his knife on his pants before he stuck it back in its holster.

"No, that's exactly why ya gotta go. Go keep an eye on Merle, make sure he doesn't do anythin dumb. Try keepin him in line for me? I won't be long, she couldn't have gotten far" I said looking at him in the eye, he was frowning at me and it wasn't hard to see he wanted to say more.

"If she's smart maybe she climbed a tree, hid in a hole...jus keep an eye out. An' here, since ya can't really use yer bow yet. This'll be quieter then yer gun" Daryl pulled out his knife again and handed it to me.

It made me miss my own knife, his was just slightly different then mine. A bit heavier and the handle didn't feel the same. I just nodded to him then looked to Rick to see if he had anymore objections.

"A'right, I can take care of myself." I watched them look at each other as if they were debating leaving me; I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Go, everyone up there needs you guys. Also Merle found a girl lost in the woods, Rick you should go and see whats up, Dare ya gotta go make sure your older brother is behaving...the girl kinda had a lil problem goin on, Lori's prolly lookin after her now hopefully" Daryl's scowl got a little bit deeper and Rick's jaw tightened at my words.

"Alright, I'll give you an hour at the least...if you're not back by then Daryl and Merle are gonna come get you" Rick said and I could tell even just saying that was hard for him.

"Yes mom, I pinky promise I won't die" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I turned to walk in the direction the fading prints were headed.

"That ain't no laughing matter Girl!" Daryl actually almost shouted after me, it just made me laugh a bit harder.

* * *

**SORRY i havent posted in so long! lol i went away for two weeks with my friend :D went to a Little Big Town concert! was soooo fun :)**

**anyways i'm back now lol, there'll be more chapters. i'll put em out as fast as i can write em for ya guys **


	36. Nothing to do but Hope

**Chapter 36: I Would Do the Same**

* * *

It got really quiet after I knew I was alone in the woods; there was a few animals around...but not as many as there use to be.

I could barely see any tracks on the ground now and I was debating on just turning around. The air was getting colder and I knew Sophia didn't have a jacket on...I had to find her.

With my bow and quiver across my back, the gun I stole from the soldier at my hip, and Daryl's knife in my hand I trekked through the forest...I wasn't too sure when the last time I ate was, but it just made me think that little girl hasn't eaten either.

She must be tired, cold, and hungry...I just couldn't leave without trying.

* * *

**(Daryl POV)**

Just like I expected Merle hit me upside the head when he saw Samara wasn't with us. He tried to go after her when I said she wanted to stay out n look for the lil girl but I stopped him.

Now it ain't easy to stop Merle once he's got his mind set...but I jus told him he knows she wouldn't be happy if he went after her right away. She liked being independent and shit, this was prolly how she survived in this world by herself.

And I had no doubt that that would be how she would survive so much longer than any of the other women left. She can actually provide for herself, fight for her own life...not to mention others, she had that special thing in her that jus made her help other people.

Maybe that would be the death of her, the little voice in the back of her mind tellin her she needed to **help** people. It was too easy for someone to get themselves killed now-a-days by **helpin **others out.

She had us now though; I knew Merle doesn't want anythin to happen to the Girl. He would do anythin in his power to make sure she made it out of anythin and everythin alive.

I would do the same for her.

Rick said we would be heading out in a group tomorrow if Sam couldn't find the girl tonight.

The girl Merle found wasn't really talking to anyone yet, I hadn't really seen her either. She's been in the RV since she came out of the woods apparently.

Everyone was starting to turn in for the night, Carol went into the RV...she was still crying for Sophia.

I felt bad for her...I felt bad for not being able to find the girl, I should've stayed out with Samara no matter how much she didn't want me to, I should've stayed to look for the girl.

I was leaning against the hood of the car; Merle was sitting in the passenger seat dozing off already. I wasn't sure how she would feel bout us using her car without even asking her...but I figured she wouldn't mind as long as we didn't drive it.

That girl came out of the RV, surprising me she looked at me and then to my brother in the car...she headed over towards us. I thought she would've stayed in with the others; we weren't really that approachable to them.

"Hey... um, I'm Kiley. I just wanted to come say thank you to...to Merle for saving me... I wasn't really nice to him before" her voice was kind of soft; I could hear that she was almost scared but it wasn't anythin new to me.

"He's sleepin, why don't ya go back to the RV n do the same. I ain't here to babysit you Kid" I said a little bit too harshly.

I already had Merle and Samara to look after, the three of us were fine watching each other's backs... I didn't want this girl coming and messing up anything. She could go cling to one of the others in the group.

"Look Mister I was jus tryin to do the right thing, what the hell kinda stick is up your ass? God" I never liked teenage girls...their moods changed too fast, they were too confusing to me.

"and there's no room in the RV for me...I seen that there was only you two over here so I was wondering if I could maybe sleep over here..." she hesitated on her words and I tried not to glare too much at the poor girl.

She had to have a lot of nerve to be able to come over here and ask in the first place.

"I mean, just for tonight. I promise...its jus...I don't know any of these people... I promise I'll keep to myself." She said when I didn't say anything.

I sighed and nodded, she smiled a little too big and jumped up and down...I just looked at her like she was crazy... I'd never seen anyone act that excited about a place to sleep.

"Thank you" she said after she settled down a few seconds later.

"How old are ya anyways Kid?" I asked her looking at her from the corner of my eye when she moved to my side to lean against the hood of the car like I was.

"Well for one I ain't no _Kid_, and two...I guess I'm 20 now. My birthday was supposed to be a week after all this stuff happened" she sounded offended for a second before her voice got sad and she gestured to all the empty cars around us.

I would have never guessed she was 20...she looked like she was at least 16.

"Really?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, everyone thinks im much younger...I don't understand why..." she said, and I wasn't really sure why I was even talking to her.

There was something in her eyes that reminded me of Samara, maybe that was the reason why Merle brought her back here.

"I haven't really been nice to anyone here...I didn't even thank uh Lori I think her name was...for helping me clean up and giving me a change of clothes. I've just been having the most horrible time ever" now she was talking a lot to me...and I didn't know how to stop it.

"What's your name anyways? I know that's Merle in the car... I never got her name...but when she ran into us in the woods she said his name" she said and I knew she could only be talking about Samara.

I should prolly go drag her ass back...or join her n look...it's been about an hour... it's gotta be time by now.

"It's Daryl...look Kid; get in the car an' sleep. I got somethin I gotta do" I said grabbing my crossbow off the hood behind me, I took off towards the woods, jumping over the side rail without even looking back.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

"I shoulda brought Merle's flashlight" I grumbled to myself.

I stopped frozen in place when my eyes caught sight of a small red hand print on a tree. Blood dripping down and dried... my heart stopped and I forgot to breathe for a minute.

I looked back and I couldn't see evidence that there was a struggle anywhere...I must've lost her trail further back then I thought.

I looked to the ground and around the tree to see which way she came from.

She must have went around from the last place I saw her tracks to get to here, seeing as how I've just been going straight trying to find anything again.

Her footprints were only slightly more visible and I knew it meant she was long gone from this area too.

I back tracked her trail to see if I could pinpoint what happened to her, truthfully I didn't want to know...but I had to.

The sun was sending a weird orangey hue on everything; it would've been beautiful if only it weren't so eerie out here.

"Waita go Sophia" I whispered to no one in particular when I came across a dead walker with a stick jammed in its eye socket.

I crouched down to inspect the footprints and made sure that it was only Sophia's that made it away from this encounter...what worried me was the blood that was sticking to a few leaves on the ground.

It could be from the Dead guy lying there of course...but I learned never to come to conclusions while out in the woods. There was a 50/50 chance that the little girl was alright, that it wasn't her blood...

This guy did have a pretty nasty thing going on with his chest, whatever Walker got him managed to tear him open pretty good. Maybe she just accidently touched his wounds when she pushed him away from her.

I had to keep in mind that this was probably her first walker that she had to defend herself against; she had been protected in the group. but I'd say she did a pretty good job...the guy was dead.

Now I just had to hope that she wasn't.

* * *

**so how do u guys think it's goin? lol i ain't too rusty am i? Bout two weeks without writing lol**

**I'm still not sure if im gonna keep the new character or not, i'm jus takin her for a test run in these chapters right now :P What do u guys think? should i keep her or no?**

**n sorry if the Daryl POV seems OC? I am tryin tho...so hopefully his POV will get better as i continue to write :)**


	37. Don't Tell

**Chapter 37: Quick and Painless, like a Bandaid...Yeah... Right.**

* * *

**(DarylPOV)**

"Samara! Sophia!" I shouted once again while I was fallowing Sam's tracks. Sophia's were all but gone now and I wondered just how far in the woods they both were.

It was almost dark out now and I wished I grabbed Merle's flash light from the back before I left.

She'd been out here by herself for about an hour now...which meant I probably wouldn't catch up to her for a while, unless she was heading back towards me.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

I was just standing there trying to decide if I should keep going or turn back now, I found something pretty important and I wasn't sure if I should let everyone know about it.

It would probably not end well at all...but there was a chance it could lead to Sophia alive, it was a snowballs chance in hell...but it was a possibility at least.

I took a deep breath and decided I would follow the trail myself tomorrow, let the others look in another direction. If I found her alive everything would be fine...

But if I found her...and she was...if she's been bit or has turned already, it would be better if I was alone. Everyone else knew the little girl more than I did.

I just started walking back when I heard Daryl yelling for me and Sophia. I forgot Rick said he would be sending the brothers after me in an hour.

It didn't take very long for me to get to him; he was fallowing my tracks towards me.

"ya gotta quit with the shoutin Dixon, honestly, I thought u said you were a hunter" I came out between two bushes and laughed when I realized I scared him, coming face to face with the end of his crossbow and his widened blue eyes in the semi-darkness of the woods.

"God damn it Girl, where the hell have ya been?" he sounded slightly angry and I knew it was just cause I scared him.

"Didn't find anythin, decided to pick up the trail in the mornin...what did Rick say to the group?" I didn't really answer his question and I wondered if he would be able to tell I was lying.

"Told em we'd all come out tomorrow...honestly I think me, you and Merle can get the job done faster if the three a us jus look for the girl ourselves. We're the only ones who actually have a chance of findin her if she's still in here" he was looking around while he talked, his voice now quieter since I mentioned his shoutin.

"Well it'll give them somethin to do other then standing up there worryin. We'll let them look around the river...tell them she'd be around there cause it's her only land mark. Last I seen her tracks veered off away from it though" he looked at me at that last point and I inwardly cringed.

"It would be better if none of them found her...if she is out there, we don't know what kinda shape she could be in. she could be fine...but we don't know that for sure. It would be easier if I found her, I don't know her as much" I added and a kept my voice as even and emotionless as I possibly could.

This was still a little girl I was talking about, I may not have known her really...but she was still just an innocent girl.

Lost in a world she's totally unprepared to take on by herself.

I was slightly ashamed **I** was ready for this world...how easy I can accept that maybe this little girl might be out there right now dead or dying...but with everything in me I was hoping she wasn't, I knew what it meant to this group to find her alive and well.

"Let's jus get back now" Daryl didn't address what I said, but I knew it scared him how I could say that without even batting an eye.

* * *

"Merle you didn't have to come with me, you could've taken another route, and we could cover more ground" I said walking a head of the older man.

"Now ya ain't gonna wonder around these woods by yerself Girly, who'd be here ta pick you up when u fall n hit yer head?" he chuckled at the last part and I turned my head to shoot him a glare.

"And 'sides my baby Bro's got the rest of that group tailin him, it'll ease his worryin if we're together anyhow. I'm positive if Officer Friendly hadn't asked Daryl himself to lead their way he'd be walkin right in front of you sweet cheeks" he laughed again and I was getting slightly annoyed at how much he was enjoying this.

The rest of the group besides T-Dog, Dale, and the new girl, were in deed fallowing the youngest Dixon around. Daryl actually only agreed to it because I asked him to take them away from the trail I had found last night...not because Rick asked him.

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself!" I glared at him again.

I knew that every word he spoke was true though, if Daryl could've chosen he would've came with us instead. He was loyal to everyone in the group sure...but I couldn't deny that his main loyalty was always gonna be with Merle and I.

"And F.Y.I. it's been weeks since I last hit my head on anythin! You jackass" I mumbled the last part as I kept walking towards where I saw the heartbreaking hand print on the tree yesterday.

I heard him clear his throat and snicker lightly, and I jus shook my head and ignored him and was glad he let us walk in silence for a while.

"Can ya believe it's been what...like 4-5 weeks since ya saved my sorry ass out on that roof?" Merles voice was oddly quiet and it made me stop to look back at him.

"Yea...ya alright ther big guy?" I asked slowly, he hadn't looked at me yet...he was lookin around us at the woods.

"I ain't never thanked ya Girly...for that. I don't even wanna think bout what woulda happened to me, would've prolly cut my own damn hand off to get away from those geeks. I wouldn't be here with my brother right now that's for sure." When he looked at me as he spoke I was shocked by the emotion in his eyes.

"I jus wanted ya to know that, Samara" I frowned when he called me by my name.

He sounded so serious and it was somethin I wasn't used to, it sounded like he was trying to say goodbye almost.

"Cut that shit out Merle, you know there's no need in a thank you...it's what we do for each other. Now come on, we're gettin close to where I left off last night" I didn't wanna hear anymore that he had to say.

I wouldn't ever let him leave, and that was final.

He and Daryl were my family now, the whole group was starting to become my family too...but those two brothers were in my heart now. I wouldn't let either of them go and I'd never let them die as long as I could stop it.

"Okay, I wanna be straight with ya here Merle...I made Daryl take the others on a wild goose chase, told him to keep em goin around in the other direction, because I found somethin...somethin that I'm not too sure on yet." I explained while we got up to the tree with the dried fading hand print in blood.

"This why u wanted to come alone?" he asked lookin at the print then to the ground around the tree, just like I had when I first saw it too.

"If she's hurt then I didn't want them to find her, I can bring her back and fix her up...but if she's bit...or turned already...it won't do any good on them findin her like that. Jus hurt em more." I said once again...and I hoped it would be the last time I had to explain that to anyone now.

"A'right, well whats the plan now?" he whirled his machete around once and looked at me.

"Fallow her trail, I stopped here last night cause it got to dark for me to see anythin else. But I can see she went off that way..." as I spoke I started walkin towards where I could see her little tracks left and a print here and there on a tree.

There was some blood drippings among some leaves every once and a while and the feeling in the pit of my stomach got worse.

It seemed she kind of had a sense of direction almost cause her tracks started to veer slowly back around in the direction we started in.

"Girl might actually be where ya sent the others... it looks like that plan May a' back fired on ya huh?" Merle seemed to try joke about it but I wasn't in a laughing mood, and neither was he, so it didn't really work.

"...or she could be in there..." I stopped walking so suddenly after I went through a big bush that Merle ran into me.

There was a tiny shack nestled into the side of a small hill, my heart was beating so loud in my ears as I looked at the little trail of blood along with the tiny tracks on the ground.

Just as I took a step a shot rang out from in the distance and I instantly turned to Merle, as I looked at him wide eyed I knew he could see I was scared.

"Daryl" I breathed and if he hadn't been as close to me as he was I knew he wouldn't have heard it.

"No, he's fine...musta been one of the others...killin a walker" he said and even I could tell he didn't believe his words.

"They wouldn't risk a shot for just one, how come there was just one shot" I was worried now, for the others and for Daryl mostly.

"Let's jus get the Girl and head back, see whats goin on." Merle spoke and his words knocked me back into the situation we were actually standing in.

If she was in there... _Who was I kidding...of course she's in there._

I looked at the door to the little shack for a while, it felt like forever but it was only a second or two before I started walking towards it. Making my feet as light as I could so I wouldn't alarm the little girl on the other side of the door.

"I gotta do this alone Merle...you stand guard out here, make sure nothin comes to eat us" I whispered to him behind me and I didn't wait for his response before I moved to open the door.

The old rusted hinges squeaked as I pushed the door open slowly, my eyes darting around the practically empty room before I looked back at Merle quickly who was posed a few feet away with his back to me.

I went forward into the room noting the smell of blood that wafted through the air and keeping my eye out for the small girl.

"Sophia" I spoke softly, the only furniture in the room was an old table n some chairs, a cot in the corner and an old wood stove.

I heard a small shuffle behind a small closed door; I guessed it was a pantry of some sort.

"Sophia, its Sam...I'm here to bring you back to your mom" I said a bit louder, I took Daryl's hunting knife out of my belt just to be safe before I went over to the door.

I looked around the room one more time, noticing the little trail of blood stopped at the table...she must have grabbed the table cloth to wipe herself off.

I reached out and yanked the door open; I was tired of taking things so slowly...this needed to be over with. I needed to know if she was fine or not.

* * *

...And there she was...huddled at the bottom of the closet, her big hazel eyes looking out at me. Her breathing was ragged, I could see that she was sweating, and I could tell how scared she was that she was found.

I would've rushed towards her to pull her out...if it had not been for the old white table cloth she held to her neck, half of the thing not even white anymore...it was soaked red, and I couldn't stop the gasp that came out of my mouth and the tears that started welling up in my eyes.

"Don't tell mommy"

* * *

**okay I**** am the biggest jerk ever for not posting anything for almost two weeks again -.-**

**I am also terribly sorry...i'll post the next chapter by saturday or sunday depending on how fast i can write it...I Swear I WILL! **

**i'm not too sure on this chapter... ^^^^ i did almost cry writting the end of it...so i hope u guys like it...**

**Also i wanted to mention the time...im not too sure how much space there actually was between season 1 and 2 in the show...so i jus said 4-5 anyways :P **


	38. Terrible Liar

**Chapter 38: Show Me...**

* * *

Those three words rang out in the silence for a while and I just stood looking at the injured girl in the closet.

"Sophia, uh come on out here sweetie. What happened? Did u get cut?" I snapped out of my surprised gaze after a minute and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

The little girl shook her head 'no' hard and I swallowed before I kneeled down so I could see her properly.

"Show me; show me what happened, Sophia. You're momma's very worried about you...everyone's out looking for you. Show me" I didn't know where the words were coming from, but I wasn't going to question it right now.

I couldn't think of what to do...I knew I said I could do it, if I came upon her like this...but I can't hurt her. I don't know if I'll be able to kill her if I have to. She was just a little girl.

She shook her head again and I sighed pursing my lips, I slowly moved towards her and she cowered further into the corner of the closet. When I reached for the table cloth she flinched away from my hand and I hated myself even more.

She thought I was going to just hurt her...do something to her before I even knew what was wrong. I wasn't that kind of person, but I guess I seemed that way to her.

"No, it hurts...im hurting...just leave me alone" her voice was tiny and made me pause my movements for a second.

"I need to look, this needs to be dealt with...I'm so sorry Sophia" I finally got my hands on the blood soaked cloth and pulled it away from her...she held on as tight as she could but I was stronger.

* * *

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

"Why the hell aren't they back yet" the youngest Dixon muttered as he paced in front of Samara's car.

He stalked over to where the remainder of their group where discussing who would go to the farm the mystery girl mentioned.

"I'm headin out to find Merle and Sam, the suns headin down now and they've been out there all day" he said interrupting whoever had been talking...he didn't really care.

"You can't leave Daryl, Glenn and T-dog are heading to the farm...we need you here." Dale said his voice calm as always.

Though everyone was one edge with both the children of the group down, Dale seemed to always have a level head.

"I don't give a shit, I needa go get my brother and Sam and make sure they're a'right. I don't owe you people nothin'. I don't needa stay here and watch over ya like a damn dog" Daryl half shouted, he looked around at all of them and huffed...

He knew with Rick not being there and Glenn and T-dog going that he and Dale would be the only man power left.

Even then, Dale was older...he wouldn't be able to do much to protect the three women left here.

"The kid should go to; she ain't got no reason to stay here. Just more dead weight" Daryl kept his voice harsh, but he knew they would take his statement as a sign that he wouldn't be going to get the two people he cared for most.

"Hey, I told ya I ain't a kid" Kiley muttered though she did agreed with man...she had no reason to stay.

"Alright, well you guys should go. I don't think T-dog will last much longer without any medical help. He's got a serious blood infection...he won't last till morning without any antibiotics" Dale said, looking at Daryl at the last part to fill him in on what he missed when he was pacing.

Daryl nodded before walking over to Merle's motorcycle, grabbing the rags off; he glared at Dale before opening the side saddle.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother motorcycle" he threw them at Dale's chest before plopping a bag of pills on the hood of a car.

"Why did ya wait til now ta say anythin? This is my brother's stash...crystal, X...and some kickass painkillers. Doxycycline that ain't the generic stuff neither, that shits top of the line...Merle got the clap on occasion" Daryl said while riffling through his brother's bag, knowing he might get in shit for it later.

He threw the painkillers at Glenn and the Doxycycline at Dale before walking away back to put the stash where he found it.

He went over and rested back on the hood of Sam's car again, he watched while half their group went about getting ready to leave, thinking about his brother and the girl that took over his mind pretty much every day.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

"What's takin so long Girly? Are ya a'right?" Merle peeked his head in through the door after a while and I was surprised he hadn't come in sooner.

I knew it was getting close to sundown but I couldn't muster up the strength or willpower to do what was needed next.

"Over here Merle" I said and my own voice sounded so foreign to me. I hadn't talked since I finished trying to sooth the crying girl in my arms...her whimpers still to be heard in the quiet room.

He walked over with his machete at his side, his eyes on the girl in my arms. I could see his expression go from shocked to hurt to almost broken until his face hardened like a stone.

He looked at me and I nodded at him, but held out my hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"...the teeth just grazed her neck...but there are scratches along her arm and shoulder...she's not gonna make it to the morning" my voice broke and I hugged the girl to my side tighter.

When I'd seen her injuries I could do nothing but take the girl in my arms once she'd started crying. I tried to tell her it would be okay...that she was fine...but I stopped once I knew I couldn't lie to her. I was a terrible liar.

I had watched the shadow of the trees from outside go across the floor; I guessed two maybe three hours. Holding the girl in my arms while she silently cried...I was genuinely shocked it took Merle this long to come in.

I wasn't sure if it was because the walker didn't get to fully bite into her...but it took a while before her fever really started to hit. She was sweating more now though and whimpered any time I moved her...even just a little bit.

Merle nodded and sat down at the table...as if he was silently telling me that he'd be just right there... that I didn't have to do this alone.

* * *

**OMG im actually early on this chapter... :D lol i jus sat down and wrote it all out last night :O**

**and im sorry...to those of you that wanted me to keep sophia alive...to have it just be a cut... this needed to happen, as much as i hate it too.**

**I'm already workin on the next chapter...so it'll be up soon also :) review and maybe it'll give me motivation to finish the next one as fast as i did this one :P**


	39. Screw This

**Chapter 39: Let's Just Go**

* * *

"Ain't leavin without em, I left them out there all night...I have to go get them" Daryl said looking at the three people around him.

"We did go look for them last night, Daryl. We didn't find anything...now they're both good trackers so if...when they make it back here they'll see the sign we left for them and Sophia." Andrea said correcting the 'if' to a 'when' only when the youngest Dixon glared at her for it.

"We'll leave Sam's car here and they can take it to the farm when they get here. We marked the route and the location on that map...they'll be fine. We have to reconnect with the rest of our group and see whats going on" Dale said trying to be the voice of reason again.

"You guys can go; I'll wait here for them" Daryl said stubbornly. He let them stay out there all night long...he wasn't gonna leave without them now.

Dale just nodded figuring there was no point arguing with the man now, he was hell bent on staying and no one was gonna change his mind.

"Maybe they'll have Sophia with them" Andrea said to comfort Carol as they climbed into the RV.

As soon as they were out of sight Daryl looked around him, alone on the highway now.

"Screw this" he mumbled wiping the sweat off his forehead from the Georgia sun, he shouldered his cross bow once again and headed down to the forest.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

"It had ta be done Girly...it ain't yer fault" Merle said once again from behind me.

We were finally walking back and it was taking everything in me to keep my emotions buried. No one just does that without it taking a part of them too.

"Yeah...what am I suppose to say to everyone...to Carol?" my voice was flat, my back ached, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for a month or two.

He put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking and turned me around.

"You listen here now Girl what happened wasn't our fault, and it's done now, it's over. It's that dumbass little girls fault for runnin off; it's her momma's fault for letting her go. Bitch shoulda kept her kid close, that ain't on us" Merle spoke and the anger in his eyes was masking his sadness on the whole situation.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and nodded, I wished I had my sunglasses so I could hide the pain in my eyes.

"Let's just go" I clenched my jaw and looked him straight in the eye.

I had to start seeing this like he was...I guess, or I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

I failed that little girl; I failed her mom, and the group. I told myself I would stay so I could give them a better chance in this world; keep them alive as long as I could.

And I already failed.

He gutted his chin forward to tell me to keep goin then and didn't say anythin else. I was glad he understood I needed space to get my bearings together.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at my hand, covered in blood and dirt...Sophia's blood.

I was just about to try wiping it off on my old equally dirty jeans when I heard someone walking through the trees a head of us a bit. Looking up I couldn't see anyone yet, I prayed to god for it to be a walker so I could kill the son of a bitch.

I held my hand up to Merle signaling there was something coming, I raised Daryl's knife and waited for whatever it was to break through the bush.

"Where the hell have you two been? Been lookin er'where for ya" Daryl huffed lowering his crossbow as I lowered his hunting knife.

"Why er ya'll covered in dirt? Sam...Is that blood? What the fuck happened?" his words got a bit louder at the end; I could tell he was really worried but he didn't want his brother to bug him about it.

We stood in silence, Merle trying to silently tell his younger brother not to ask questions right now, while I was looking at Daryl wondering what I was supposed to tell him.

While Merle and I were covered head to toe in dirt, we spent the most of the late night and early morning digging a grave...

We found one old shovel behind the shack with a pickaxe and a ratty old tarp.

I shook my head and pushed past him, I kept walking so I didn't hear the interaction between the two brothers. I knew Merle was breaking the news to Daryl and I didn't want to see what it would do to the younger Dixon.

They caught up to me and Daryl sent me a side glance when he passed me to walk in front. His eyes were pained and his look was hard, which was guessing my eyes looked like too.

"Everyone else went over to a farm, Carl was shot...they're helping him there as much as they can I guess" he said walking a head of me, not turning his back while he spoke.

The news made me stop in my tracks...if he dies then both the kids in the group will be gone.

"Well how is he? Where's this farm?" I asked now concerned about the young boy.

"I have no god damn idea, I've been worried about you two idiots" he said turning his head slightly to see that I stopped walking, Merle waiting behind me not probably holding his tongue to stop him from saying anything.

"Alright, let's just go...Carol deserves to know, and I needa go see if I can at least save Carl" he nodded and continued walking and I looked back to see Merle his face like stone before he nodded to.

"Farm, maybe they'll have some proper fuckin food there. Starving my ass off here" Merle's words rang out in the forest and it was the last any of us spoke until we reached the highway again.

* * *

**nother chapter fer ya guys :P hope ya like it... now i'll prolly have Samara have flash backs on what happened with Sophia... so u guy's will find that out sometime**

**oh n PS- to _nerdsdoitbetter_ i'm pretty sure OC means othercharacter... i'm assuming lol i see it a lot in other stories **

**a BIG huge honking Thank You to everyone who reviews and to alll the old and new fallowers on this story...i still cant believe its doing this good :) u guys r wonderful ^.^**


	40. A Picture of Me Without You

**Chapter 40: Crushed**

* * *

When we did finally make it back up to the highway I saw they painted on the windshield of a car...

**SOPHIA STAY HERE WE WILL COME EVERY DAY**.

I stood staring at it for a while, Merle went over to his motorcycle and Daryl started gathering the supplies they had left for Sophia.

I looked around and went over to grab a couple rocks off the side of the road. I took the first one and threw it at the windshield as hard as I could; Daryl jumped out of the way and looked at me in shock.

"The fuck are you doin?!" he hollered at me but I ignored him and continued throwing rocks at the window until my hands were empty and the words on the broken glass no longer readable.

I was out of breath and my arm hurt from throwing, my back still sore from digging, and all the dirt and blood on me...I hardly felt like myself anymore.

I slumped to the ground and put my head in my hands, my body shaking from trying to hold in all my emotions. I needed to talk to Jackson...he was the one I always went to when I needed to talk.

All my other brothers were alright with emotions and stuff yeah...but Jack seemed to understand me more, and Matt was always too busy with workin to keep us alive.

I didn't know how I was supposed to be feeling about this...what I did; I never thought I'd ever have to deal with something like this before.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Daryl kneeling in front of me and Merle standing behind him. They were looking at me with concern and understanding in their eyes.

They both nodded to me and though they spoke no words of comfort I knew they would be there to help me through this.

"Come on Samara, let's get ta that farm...get you cleaned up and we can eat sumthin..." Daryl stood and offered his hand to help me up.

I took a deep breath before grabbing his hand, I shouldn't be this broken up about what happened...I kept trying to tell myself that. I didn't know that girl; she wasn't part of my family,

He let go of my hand as soon as I stood up and headed back over to grab the food that fell off the car when I was throwing the rocks.

He threw them in the back seat and I stopped him from going around to the passenger side, digging the keys out of my pocket I held them out to him.

"Ya sure?" he asked as he slowly reaching out for them.

I just let him take them and looked back at Merle getting on his bike, I wondered briefly what it would've been like if none it this ever happened...I would've never met these two...but Sophia would still be alive.

"Let's hit the road" Merle hollered over to us, we climbed into my car and Daryl took off leaving Merle to fallow us.

* * *

The ride was silent and I was grateful Daryl wasn't one for talkin much; I just needed silence for a while. I knew this would all stop once we got to the farm; everyone else liked talking and sticking their noses into your business.

Dale would ask me how I was doing; Glenn and T-dog would try lightening the mood maybe, Shane would insist we leave for wherever since the girl is dead...Carol would be crying, Lori and Andrea will try to soothe her...Rick will be upset for sure, he's the supposed leader of the group and he didn't find her either.

I was praying they would leave me alone when we got there, I could get cleaned up and check on Carl...hopefully the boy was doing alright. Daryl wasn't sure where he was shot so I wasn't sure if Carl has even made it really.

We got to the turn off, the mail box with the word GREENE on it.

I could see a car headed our way and as it got closer I saw it was Shane's jeep.

"Pull over" I said to Daryl, my voice sounded weird from me not using it much today. We got out of the car just as Merle stopped behind us and Shane pulled up beside us.

Carol jumped out right away and looked in the back seat of my car...when her eyes darted over Merle and Daryl and finally came to rest on me.

There was this crushed look in her eyes that made me feel even worse, my heart rate picked up and I looked to my left to see Merle standing beside me, looking to my right I seen Daryl doing the same.

The fact that Merle and I were covered in dirt didn't go unnoticed and I watched the questionable look disappear from her face and be replaced with the horrible realization.

"No, please tell me it's not true" she begged me, coming right up towards me and grasping my arms.

I shook my head before I turned my eyes to the ground...I couldn't look at her anymore. I felt her hands get tighter around my arms before they loosened and she collapsed at my feet sobbing.

I backed away from her, bumping into my car before I looked up again to see Andrea kneeling down beside Carol and Shane looking at me.

"What happened?" he asked, and Merle and Daryl stepped closer to me. I could feel their eyes on me wondering if I would answer the man or if they should instead.

"Exactly what you think happened...found her...and had to put her down" my voice sounded so cold and detached that it scared me slightly.

Carol's crying got louder after she heard what I said and even though I didn't really know what she was going through I wished we didn't have to tell her here...out in the open.

"Will ya shut that woman up! At least wait til we're back at that damn farm, she's drawin every single fuckin biter towards us" Merle said after a minute or two of her crying.

"She just lost her daughter, give her a break Merle" Andrea sneered while she rubbed Carol's back.

"He's got a point tho...we can't stay here. She keeps cryin like that we'll have more ugly sumbitches like this comin" Daryl pointed towards a walker stumbling out of the woods on the other side of my car.

"I got it" Merle said goin over with his machete and planting it into the things head just as it started reaching its creepy dead hands for him.

I would've laughed about how it was dressed if this had been a different situation... it had been a man once, wearing a pink button-up shirt with a tacky sweater vest and beige pants. The now truly dead walker looked like a nerd zombie.

Shane nodded, to what Daryl said I was guessing, and took off his hat to rub his head, I noticed he shaved his head and I wondered why for a second...but I figured it didn't really matter I guess.

"Get her back in the car, we'll needa talk with Rick when we get back" Shane addressed Andrea first then looked to me and the Dixon's on that last note.

I wanted to ask how Carl was but he was already climbing back into his jeep, Andrea managed to get Carol back in there with no problem and I watched as he turned around on the road...the broken woman sitting in the back still crying.

"Alrighty...come on Baby Doll get back in yer car n let's hope they got food ready when we get there" Merle said patting my shoulder a bit roughly before he stalked over to his bike and revved it up.

* * *

"Do you think we should stay?" I asked Daryl after we got back in my car, I looked over at him and he cast me a look out of the corner of his eye.

"I dunno...they kinda need us...ain't none of em knows how ta hunt and yer the only one who's even remotely qualified in medicine...I say we jus see where this goes fir know." He said the last bit a little nervously. He could probably tell that I didn't want to stay anymore.

"I needa go...Rick said you guys would help find my brothers...the past 4 weeks we've spent on the road we've just traveled even farther away from the direction I needa be going in. I let it slide for that long...but I don't see a need to stay any longer now." I confessed to Daryl...I was hoping I could get Merle and him to come with me.

"I wanna go make sure Carl is alright...then I'm gonna tell Rick I'm going. Probably won't be for a few days, but I want you to think about coming with me. Maybe after we meet up with my brothers we can come back and get everyone."

* * *

**OMG I can't Believe how many reviews that last chapter got! you guys are AWEsome!**

**:D - thats my face every time I read a review that any of you Amazing people leave ^.^**

**oh and wolfismyhero  your review was One of the Best i've read for this story yet XD thank you sooo much, it made me feel pretty good about myself lol**

**(PS. i guess OC actually means OriginalCharacter/OwnCharacter...a couple people corrected me on that... lol thanks ppl...)**

**and just to get it out there... I Obviosly Dont own _The Walking Dead_...or any of the characters. i do however own- Samara, Kiley, (and yet to be introduced properly) Matthew, Jackson, Foster, and Jessie. **

**I dont mean to make this A.N. even longer... but i jus wanted to say i'm terribly sad about the passing of Country Music Legend- _George Jones_. I cried when i heard about it...and when i listened to his song "Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes" its so heart breaking that he's gone now :(**


	41. Try My Luck

**Chapter 41: "I see the Pain hidden in your Pride"**

* * *

Carl made it, which was at least one good thing going for the group right now. Thank God this man Hershel had been a Vet.

He was probably more qualified then I was...that meant this group was now in good hands. Hershel had more years of experience then I did, even if it was on animals.

I had set my mind to leaving, but I kept finding it harder and harder to do as the days went by, I just couldn't approach Rick with the subject.

I tried the day after we got to the farm but Lori stopped me, I could tell she wanted something but instead she asked me if I wanted to help them do laundry...I knew that wasn't what she wanted to say though.

Daryl has hardly spoken to me; if Merle noticed this too he isn't saying anything about it.

At every meal I caught Daryl's stare every once and a while, he looked like he was thinking hard.

I left him and Merle to their own tent; I stayed in Andrea's since she had bugged Rick until he let her take watch at night. I agreed to go after her...only so I could have time to myself.

Everyone caught me up on what happened and I just needed time alone to think about it all.

A man named Otis shot Carl by accident...it was just a damn hunting accident, and the man died going to get medical supplies to save the boy, we weren't allowed to carry guns on the farm, and Rick told me Hershel wanted us gone as soon as Carl was well enough to travel.

He would've let us stay longer so we could find Sophia...but I already did, and she's dead now so there was no reason for us to stay.

I should've just left as soon as we got back to the highway...I didn't know how attached to these people I was, to those Dixon boys...coming back here to tell them I was going to go just made me re-think my decision.

I was fine not carrying a gun; I got my knife I took from the soldier out of the back of my car so I could give Daryl his back. I had completely forgotten I had it in my bag when we were out there. My bow hung on my shoulder with my quiver of arrows when I was walking around, for whenever I needed it.

Carl was going to be fine, so the only problem I had with everything was that the Farmer wasn't going to let our people stay. We were out on the road for 4 weeks...it was brutal and I didn't want them to have to go out there again.

I figured I should talk to Daryl about goin hunting, we needed to get Merle out for little bit, he was starting to get crabby and restless...signs of withdrawal, I was proud of him.

* * *

This was my second night on watch now; the fences seemed to be stable enough 'cause so far there hasn't been any sign of danger at all. There wasn't any reason to even have a watch...it made everyone sleep more soundly though.

It wasn't like I was sleeping much anyways, I got an hour in before I sat and waited for Andrea's shift to be over tonight.

I had no real idea what to do with Merle...he was starting to show more symptoms, I was trying to focus my mind on his problem more then what had happened in that cabin in those woods. I tried not to let my mind go there again, but it was hard.

"I still don't understand why Officer Friendly has you on these night shifts... ain't no need fer em anyways" it was Merle, I had guessed this morning that he wasn't sleeping well either, with the heavy bags under his eyes that probably matched my own.

I turned my head back to look down at him from my chair on top of the RV.

"It lets them sleep better, knowin someone's out here watchin" I said to him. He grunted much like Daryl would've, before he went over and climbed up the ladder.

"Well I sure as Hell ain't gettin no sleep either way Sweet Cheeks, Daryl's snorin like a damn chainsaw though." he said plopping himself down beside me, letting his legs hang off the side of the RV.

He raised his hand to scratch at his arm and then the back of his neck before he wiped the sweat off his forehead. I frowned and wondered just how low he had his dosages now, it was pretty chilly out tonight and he was still sweating.

He kept scratching and his arms and legs a bit when he turned to look at me.

"Maybe we should find a place to go...you, Daryl and I. Until we can beat this, you know we won't let you do this alone" I said to him but I was looking out into the darkened fields trying to see the tree line from here.

"You know if you hadn't been stuck to me and my baby brother's side like glue they woulda kicked us out by now, they don't like us...well me, and Daryl wouldn't let me leave alone. They like you and him, they tolerate me so they can keep you two, maybe I should jus hightail it alone...try my luck" his voice was somber and I wondered if this was the sleep deprivation talking.

I couldn't remember correctly because it wasn't really something I was interested in but I think I remembered insomnia, depression, anxiety, and paranoia being a few symptoms.

I noticed he blatantly ignored my suggestion and wondered if he was in denial of just how bad it was going to be...when he ran out.

I kept the drugs I had taken from him, I realized it was a bad way of going about things...but then I figured I can keep it as an emergency stash for him. We didn't have the time for him to just quit everything cold-turkey right now. It would be too dangerous.

He needed to wean himself off; the symptoms won't be as bad then hopefully...everyone was different.

"Ya ain't gettin rid of me that easy Merle, no way in hell I'm letting you wonder around out there alone, you'd barely last a day without me an' ya know that" I tried to keep my voice light and joke around, but I looked him in the eye to let him know I wasn't lying.

"Like you could stop me, Barrett, Lil slip of a girl ya are would never be able to hold me down" he said looking up to the half full moon above us.

It kinda surprised me that he used my last name...I didn't even know he remembered it.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, I wondered if Daryl told him I wanted to leave. Why he was bringing up goin off by himself.

I never got why he said I was little...I was short sure...but I'd never been below a size 4 in years. I had muscles from all the years in the woods and working out with my brothers, and all the running Matt made me do.

I was glad I was losing my fat though; my muscles were becoming more prominent, I'd have to get smaller clothes sometime. I always use to be jealous of girls who had those tiny waists and size 2 jeans...I accepted after a while though that I would never get there...

I shook my head when I realized I had gotten lost in thought again, I looked at Merle and was glad he didn't notice 'cause he had been thinking too.

"I ain't fightin a Girl, so forget it Girly. I'll do whatever I damn well please...but naw, I ain't leavin anyways. I jus wanna be with my brother, he's the only blood I got left. And he wants to stay with these people." He looked back over to me and I saw he was kind of hurt that Daryl wanted to stay with the group.

He blinked and the hurt was gone, covered with his stony expression again, the light from the moon giving him an eerie look.

The light on the RV was on but since we were sitting on top of it, it didn't really reach us very good.

"Yer jus scared I'm gonna beat yer ass" I snickered.

I knew we were both hurting right now in different, yet the same, ways. I also understood that neither one of us wanted to deal with it.

"So what did ya do to my baby brother? Noticed ya guys ain't been talkin as much. Did ya turn 'em down?" he kind of had a smirk on his face when he asked that. I could tell he already knew I did no such thing.

"I jus asked him to think bout somethin...guess it's takin him a while to think on it." I shrugged; if Daryl hadn't told Merle then I didn't see a reason for him to know...if I was going to stay anyways. I'd make up my mind when I hear what Daryl decided.

"Well then fine, don't wanna tell me. I'm headin to bed anyhow, gettin tired a listenin to ya yammer on" he growled at me, and I sighed nodding my head...it was too late to be arguing with him, I was just too tired.

While he was climbing down the ladder my mind went to the girl he had found, Keely I think her name was...or Kelly...I can't remember. She was going well with the group; Carol had taken the girl under her wing so to speak.

I was glad the broken mother had found someone to ease the pain of the loss of her child at least a little bit. I could still hear Carol crying sometimes though.

I think the girl was 20, which surprised everyone...we thought she was younger. Anyways I still haven't really talked to her; I didn't really plan to anytime soon either. I needed to get myself sorted, and see **if** I did leave...that the Dixon boys would come with me.

I wasn't sure how much time went past but I heard another person coming up the ladder, which shocked me because I had shift until morning.

"Merle sent me out...said ya needed me to finish yer shift" Daryl said rubbing his eyes n stretchin slightly.

"Well I'm sorry ta say you been punked Dare, I'm fine. I think yer brother jus wanted ya outa the tent so he could sleep without yer snorin" I looked over at him and he was frowning at me.

"Naw, he said ya look like shit an' need some sleep. N he's right...go on Samara, I got this" he jutted his head in the direction of the tents after he finished speakin.

"That what ya tell all the women? Damn yer such a charmer, must run in the family" I said sarcastically, I knew I looked like shit.

"Ya need to sleep, I ain't jokin around here. Do I needa haul yer ass over my shoulder and carry ya to bed?" he stepped closer but I jus looked at him with a smirk on my face...I couldn't stop my imagination from goin there and he regretted his choice of words the second he saw my smirk.

"I would not mind that at all Dixon, is that what I get for not fallowin orders?" I asked winking at him once at the word _'orders'_

"Get yer mind outa the gutters Girl, ain't what I was goin fir at all" he shook his head at me but he couldn't keep the little side smile from creeping onto his face.

He sat down where Merle had just been and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Can't blame a girl from goin ther tho, so whats goin on in that head of yers? Haven't really talked the past couple of days..." I said taking a deep breath at the end.

My ass was starting to get sore from sitting in that chair for so long, really it must have only been maybe 2 hours since I took over for Andrea. Her shift was four hours from 9-1, and mine was 5 hours from 1-6. Three more hours left.

"I'd go with ya...but I don't like the thought of leavin everyone, they may not really show their appreciation but what I haul in is a big part a their food supply...can't jus waltz down ta the super market and pick up a roast or 20 poun' turkey" he was speaking oddly calm and I wondered exactly how he made his decision.

"Well we can't leave Merle here if we go...maybe we should take someone out n teach em how to hunt. It'll be a good thing for them to know either way, but I'm not sure if I wanna leave if this Farmer man won't let them stay." I said and it was nice just talking with him again.

I never realized how connected we got riding in my car for those weeks. Our conversation was just flowing smoothly now, it felt normal and I wasn't going to deny that I missed it.

"Sounds good, but who? Can't imagine any of em jumpin for the chance..." he glanced over to me and waited for my answer, his deep blue eyes examining me like they've done so many times before.

I ran my hand through my hair to push it back off my face and shifted in my chair a little bit.

"Maybe Glenn, he's quick on his feet but he needs ta learn how ta walk in the woods quieter. Andrea prolly wouldn't mind learning, she's into anythin that'll help her survive longer" I shrugged looking down to pick at a hole in my jeans.

I was so grateful I was able to do my laundry with Carol and Lori yesterday. Granted I only have a pair of old jeans, cut-off shorts, and a plain shirt, my old white button down shirt with no sleeves, and a tank top...and Jackson's button down.

It felt so good to be wearing clean clothes though; I had my skinny jeans on right now with my tank-top and of course my brother's big shirt.

I looked over to Daryl who was looking out into the night, a contemplative look on his face. He had on his regular worn black jeans; I could see his knee through a pretty big hole in them, with a red checkered sleeve-less shirt of course.

We sat in silence for a while, I wasn't sure when it happened...but the silence just seemed to never be awkward between us. We both liked it; it was relaxing to just sit together.

"Ya know ya can talk to me bout it...if ya need ta. What happened out ther...with Sophia, I can tell it's still botherin ya...I can see it in Merle too. Ain't no shame in lettin some of it go" Daryl said and I could feel his stare on me...but I wouldn't look at him.

His words just surprised and shocked me; I would've never expected him to say that.

"Trust me, absolutely no good will come from that...if I try talking bout it right now. Maybe in time; I don't know if I'll actually _ever_ be able to speak those words though. It was hard enough giving everyone the abbreviated version" I said gulping down the damn lump in my throat that kept appearing when this certain topic comes up.

It's been two days almost to the hour now since it went down.

"...would you just be able to let it go? If you'd been there" I asked looking at him, I knew it was an impossible thing to ask and I didn't really expect an answer.

The fact that it was bothering Merle too didn't surprise me; I could tell when he was up here earlier. They may show these tough guy exteriors but Daryl was sitting there telling I could talk to him, and Merle was just as damaged as me from that night in the woods.

He didn't answer me, the silence returned and I looked up to see the moon was starting its journey down the sky.

"So, where's this place yer brother told ya to meet em? Is it safe?" Daryl spoke and his voice cut through the cold night air.

"Turner Lake, only a few houses around there...not a really populated place so it should be safe enough. Our dad got a cabin up ther jus after Matt was born; we've been goin there every summer since I could 'member. Quite nice" I said thinkin back to our spacious cabin sounded by woods.

Many times Matt had thought about selling it after our parents died...we needed the money after their life insurance ran out with all the bills we were left with.

Not that I remember much I was just young when we were going through that, I do remember how stressed out Matthew was though. Foster and Jackson took up part time jobs to help, Jessie was only 8 and I was only 4 so we couldn't really do anything.

Matthew worked two jobs for a while to get us by.

I never let him sell the cabin though, it was like one of the last things we had left of our parents...it held many good memories and I couldn't let him just sell it.

I remember the last time we went there...it was just before my 4th birthday, it was one of the last times we were all actually together. Matt came home from college just for the trip, the boys all got off school for a week.

"Ya think everyone could go there?" Daryl asked after he left me to my thoughts for a few minutes.

I found it odd that both he and Merle seemed to know when I was lost in thought, and they both just waited until it seemed like I was done. I didn't like that they were able to read me that well already.

Though Jessie always use to bug me tellin me I was an open book...that it was all in my eyes.

"I'll have to talk to Matthew...but I don't see why not, if it was left relatively untouched then ya it would be the perfect place. It wasn't anywhere close to the other houses; we lived on the other side of the lake to everythin" I said rubbing my eye and leaning back on the chair.

I was starting to get tired and was wishing time would move faster, I could always just leave Daryl out here to finish my shift but it was my shift... I couldn't just throw my responsibility onto him, even if there was no real danger evident.

"Head to bed Dixon, ya don't needa keep me company. I took the night shift so I could have time to myself" I said though I really didn't mind havin him here, I missed talkin to him the past two days.

"Naw, I'm up anyways now... May as well keep yer tired ass company" he smirked at me and I pushed his shoulder lightly. I laughed quietly and I couldn't bring myself to correct him...I was pretty tired and I knew I looked like shit.

* * *

**holah i'm tired... lol i was gonna make this a smaller chapter...but then i jus kept writting lol so, here's one long ass chapter for ya guys haha**

**also i wanted to say- since Daryl actually didn't have to go out n look for Sophia as much as in the show, i figured he wouldn't be AS effected by it. let me know what u think on that subject though, cause i wasn't sure.**

**n sorry if there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors lol i TRY to edit it a few times to make sure...but stuff always slips.**

**and, on a serious note...something happened last week that effected me quite a lot...and i'm just thankful I'm alive and that my mom, my cousin and i made it out unharmed. It was Definitely a Life ****Experience. Thank You all for reading my story, i'll try post a bit more often. **


	42. All this Dancin' around

**Chapter 42: "Gettin real tired of this"**

* * *

I was just walking out of Andrea's tent when I looked up and saw Rick, Lori, Shane and Dale all standing around with Carl.

I glanced down at my watch, it was just after 10, and I got about 4 hours of unfit-full sleep after my shift. I was glad Hershel's daughter Maggie was able to lend me this watch when I asked.

"I'm not gonna play with it mom, it's not a toy...I'm sorry I disappointed you...but I don't want to end up like Sophia, I wanna defend our camp, I can't do that without a gun" he said, I flinched at Sophia's name but I walked up to the group anyways.

"What's goin on here?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"I wanna learn how to shoot, Sam, tell them it's a good idea" Carl looked at me expectantly and to be honest I was just glad to see he was out of bed and moving around, he was healing fast, and I was glad he at least wasn't scared of guns.

"I don't see the harm in it...I learned how to shoot when I was younger than him. Mostly bows but I knew how to work a gun before I was 15. I could even teach him if ya want" I said to Rick and Lori.

"Shane offered to teach him, he's the best instructor I know, I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl" Rick spoke to his wife. The couple stood looking at each other for a minute before Lori went over and took Carl's face in her hand.

I was a bit put off that Rick pretty much just ignored that I had spoken, but I tried not to let it show. He was under a lot of pressure with trying to convince Hershel to let the group stay. I knew it was no excuse to be rude to me...but I didn't want to start anything anyhow.

I left then because I figured I wasn't needed anymore, I could teach people how to shoot...but there were two cops there that could probably do a better job than me anyways.

I walked around our little camp until I noticed Merle and Daryl weren't any where, while Rick and Shane rounded people up for their little gun training.

Glenn gave me a peach he got from Maggie and I could tell he was hiding something from how fidgety he was, and the fact that he didn't look me in the eye when I asked him what's up.

I finally got to the Dixon tent and noticed they had their tent cover off and I could see them both lying down through the netting window stuff.

"Buncha lazy bums" I called out before I plopped down on the floor in between them. Merle turned his head to me from his cot and Daryl sat up on his bed beside me.

"Ain't like there's anythin to do 'round here Girly, whats sheriff Rick goin to do?" Merle asked glancing over to see everyone gathering around the cars.

"Goin ta go teach the others how ta work guns n junk. Bout damn time if ya ask me" I said biting into the peach and moaning.

"Oh My GOD! I forgot how much I loved fresh fruit!" I squealed through a mouth full of peach.

"Where'd ya get that anyways?" Daryl said trying to reach for the peach in my hands but I quickly moved it out of his reach.

"Hey get yer own! This is mine" I glared at him playfully and before I realized Merle had grabbed the peach from my hand.

He took a big bite out of it before throwing it to his brother, I threw myself at Daryl but he held out his arm and held me back.

"Give it back! You jerk, it's not yours! Merle that wasn't fair" I growled as I watched Daryl take a bite out of the fruit.

I sighed really loud and sat back down with my arms crossed pouting. I could've kept fighting to get my peach but growing up with 4 brothers also taught me that sometimes I wouldn't win...I was the smallest in my family and though I could beat their asses sometimes...I was still weaker than them.

Also it was only fruit, if it was something of real importance I could've tried harder and maybe even won against Daryl. If I was prepared maybe I could win against one of them...I'd never take the chance of going up against both Dixons though.

"Honestly you guys, two against one really?" I was upset, but not as much as I was making it appear...I just wanted to see if I could make them feel bad and get them back.

"What ya can dish it out but ya can't take it?" Merle snickered at me; well I guess he was feeling better than last night.

I glared at him and looked over at Daryl who was still holding my half eaten peach in his hands.

He smiled at me lightly as he slowly leaned in closer to me before he brought the peach up to my mouth. I tried to keep my glare on my face but I ended up smiling back at him before I opened my mouth for him to let me bite into the sweet fruit.

"I'm still mad at you" I said through a mouth of fruit again though I couldn't really put any meaning behind the words...what he just did was too cute. I was surprised he did it with Merle around; well I was surprised he even did that at all.

"Naw, ya aren't. Ya know ya can't stay mad at us" Daryl smirked and I couldn't help but smile, I loved how he was when he was relaxed.

It seemed right now we were all just forgetting about the real world outside of this tent, we weren't thinking on all those things that haunted our minds.

I looked over at Merle and he seemed to be just as relaxed as Daryl was, he lifted up one side of his mouth in a smile for me.

"Agh, yer right, damn you boys. Really though all ya had to do was walk out of this tent and Glenn could've gave you guy's yer own" I snatched my peach from Daryl's hand after I finished talking.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should go huntin, or head out on a run...I could definitely use some gas. It wouldn't hurt for you guys to get out a bit too. Get yer old bodies movin 'fore they get stuck lying down" I said as I lay down on the tent floor between them.

"Hey, I ain't old. Merle's gettin there yeah...but I ain't" Daryl grumbled.

"Whatever ya say ol' man" I winked at him.

"Who you callin' old, Boy, I can still kick yer ass" Merle finally spoke.

"How old are you guys anyways?" I asked innocently, Merle just glared at me so I turned my head to Daryl.

"May be uh 37 by now..." he said rubbing his neck and looking outside.

"You mean we probably missed your birthday! Agh I needa start keeping track of the days, Merle how old are you? When's yer birthday? Wait... do you think Hershel would have a calendar?" I said in one breathe.

Growing up we always made a big deal about birthdays...since it was just me and my brothers we always tried to make the most we could out of the day as we could.

We never got expensive fancy gifts, a lot of the time it was something homemade or we'd surprise each other sometimes and save up to get a nice gift. We usually took turns on who got that kind of expensive gift...this year it was Foster's turn.

"Slow down ther Girly, breathe. Its a'right, me and Daryl didn't really celebrate our birthdays 'fore this all started anyhow. Go out n get drunk, that's about it" Merle said sitting up and stretching.

I looked at him and then at Daryl a few times to see if they were messing with me...when they didn't say anything I was actually kind of shocked. Though I understood they had a rough up-bringing and it wasn't really that hard to understand birthdays were probably never a big deal for them.

Daryl was looking awkward and uncomfortable with the conversation and kept his mouth shut not wanting to offer his input on the subject at all.

"So, I love birthdays. And as long as I'm around we're gonna celebrate them, I'm gonna make a calendar and ask everyone when they were born...just cause the worlds gone to hell don't mean we can't celebrate the fact that we survived another year of life." I said stubbornly, standing up and going to leave before I turned back to them.

They were both looking at me like I was crazy and I just smiled.

"Oh yeah, and we are goin to go hunting. We gotta get out sometime, so how bout I go and see Hershel and you guys can start gettin ready. Maybe go pack us a lunch to take" after I finished talking, they both just still sat there, and I raised a brow at them.

"Well, get yer asses movin" they jumped up then and I laughed at them as I turned and walked away from their tent.

I liked being around those two, I had been spending the past two days mostly avoiding everyone...including them and it had torn me apart really. It left me to my thoughts too much and that's exactly what I _should _have been avoiding.

I still didn't hate myself any less for what happened out in those woods, I've hardly slept at all since then, but I could at least act like nothing happened when I was around Daryl and Merle. They understood that I wasn't ready to deal with it.

Not much has really happened since we've gotten to the farm, Carl was up and walking around now so I expected we would be moving along soon enough...I knew Rick was working and begging with Hershel to let us stay though.

If he decided to let them stay then I would actually really consider leaving...I couldn't leave these people without someone who at least had some medical expertise.

Before I went to see Hershel I decided I'd walk around and see who stayed behind from gun training.

I saw Glenn and Dale wave at the cars leaving and they turned to talk to each other.

Whatever they were talking about seemed pretty intense so I decided to just leave them to it, with how word traveled in this group I would probably hear whatever it was soon enough.

Taking a look around as I walked towards the house I saw that no one really stayed, aside from Glenn, Dale, and me and the Dixons.

I stopped myself from just walking right in and stood and knocked on the door.

Maggie opened the door she had a rag over her shoulder; if I'd had any friends before this apocalypse started I would have imagined them to be like Maggie...she was strong and loving, stubborn a lot of the time, like me.

She didn't mind doing women's work either...unlike me, I never liked doing the dishes or laundry. Living by myself for all those years did make me have to get use to those chores though.

"Oh hey Sam, what can I do for ya?" she smiled, all be a little bit forced...but it was a smile still.

"I was wonderin if u guys got a calendar. Or know what day it is...and a little notebook maybe" I laughed a little bit feeling awkward for having to ask for something so simple...I should have been keeping track of the days.

Even though it was totally understandable that no one in the group really even knew the date, we had other things to worry about before we got to the farm.

I had just been guessing that we had been on the road for 4 weeks, it sounded about right anyways.

"Oh yeah sure, I think my dad might have a small pocket calendar you can have, and Beth has a few empty notebooks in her room. I was just finishin up the breakfast dishes...if ya wanna wait for a few, I can get em for ya" she motioned with her head for me to come in when she was done speaking.

I nodded and walked in, their house was so nice inside I felt odd being in it. I mean my apartment in Atlanta was tiny, and our house just outside of Jacksonville was old. It was a four bedroom, two story house that belonged to my father's father. Last it was renovated was just before Matt was born.

Their house was homey and a few years newer then ours looked.

"So...you and Glenn?" I asked casually leaning on their island when she went back to drying the dishes.

She stiffened at my words and turned to look at me, it wasn't hard to see that she and Glenn liked each other...or tell that they slept together...

"I saw you two sneak off to the barn last night after dinner... and Glenn is anything but discrete. It wasn't hard to see" I couldn't help but smirked slightly at the surprised look on her face.

"It's not what you think I swear" she put down her towel and was standing on the other side of the island looking at me.

"Hey, I don't really care what you do with Short-Round...really it ain't any of my business. I was jus makin conversation, if ya hadn't noticed; I'm not real great at interactin with the other women folk" I laughed lightly to try hide my discomfort.

"So...are you with one of them Dixon boys? I noticed you stick around them. Why? That Merle is a downright dirty pig" she didn't beat around the bush that's for sure, though I did note that she changed the subject from her and Glenn.

"He ain't that bad, he's actually a good man. They've both saved my life quite a few times now, um I ain't with either of them..." I paused and thought about it...remembering waking up in each brothers arms on those respective mornings shortly after I met them.

I had made sure I didn't let that happen again since then, I wasn't ashamed to admit that those were the best nights of sleep I had ever gotten though.

"It's complicated" I said after a second of thinking.

"Complicated...right...I understand" she winked at me before she turned back to the dishes and my eyes widened.

"Oh God, no I didn't mean it like that!" I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing; this is why I hated talking to other women. I kinda knew she was just bugging me but I still didn't like what she thought I was implying.

"I'll come get that stuff later, I'm going out hunting so I'll come get it when I get back" I said and rushed out of there before she could reply.

I saw Glenn over by the RV looking at the engine, no sign of Dale anywhere anymore.

I walked over to Glenn and when he saw me coming he got this panicked look in his eye.

"Honestly, Glenn, whats going on?" I asked tired of him getting all jumpy around me.

"N-nothing, I'm just working on the RV...Dale's teaching me. He-he just went to talk to Hershel about something" he stammered looking off towards the horse stables; I was guessing that's where Dale was.

He must have told Dale what was bothering him, I narrowed my eyes at him before nodding and turning to go into the RV. I didn't like not knowing what was going on...but I didn't want to stick my nose in everywhere.

I had my head down as I was picking at a hangnail when I climbed the stairs into the RV and when I got to the top I looked up only to be met with Daryl's hard chest in my face.

I was less than an inch away from running right into him. I looked up and he was looking at me and there was something in his eyes I haven't seen for a while now.

"What's got ya all red in the face Girl? Ya look like a damn tomato" he was in a playful mood; the way one corner of his mouth was lifted in a smirk was enough evidence of that.

"Oh, nothin...jus kinda hot outside I guess" I didn't think my face would still be red from my conversation with Maggie, but I guess it was.

"Yer a terrible liar Samara" he moved closer to me and I backed up into the counter. The fact he used my actually name had more of an effect on me then I would like to admit.

"Didn't ask fir yer opinion on the matter" I said standing my ground as much as I could.

"You know...I'm gettin real tired of this...dancin around thing we got goin on. Truth be told I ain't never been one for dancin anyway, we both like each other" I could feel his breath on my face as he talked, our noses almost touching while his blue eyes pierced into mine.

* * *

**Eeeeeee lol i contemplated on it for a while and i figured something should have started a long time ago... lol so Daryl got impatient with their little games and decided to take things into his own hands ;) haha hope u guys like his approach... **

**lil cliff-hanger there for u guys, i would've made it longer but i just really wanted to post something already. I'm late as always but i hope you guys liked it... :) better late then never right? :P haha please agree with me!**

**oh and i wanted this chapter to be relaxed and playful kind of, i wasnt sure if it was too OOC for Merle and Daryl...but oh well lol let me know if it was?**


	43. OMG

**Chapter 43: That's a damn understatement**

* * *

He kissed me; he pulled me to him and outright kissed me.

It wasn't just a small peck on the lips either...this kiss meant business. It left me breathless and I had been so shocked from his boldness that I was frozen in spot for at least three seconds before I responded to his lips on mine.

I guess he got tired of us dancing around each other...his words not mine, but he actually took charge, and made the first move.

I couldn't believe we were actually kissing, his arms were around my waist, mine were around his neck...and we were kissing.

I know we have kissed before, but I had been drunk and I don't even remember it so I didn't really count it.

I knew he and Merle had come to an agreement or whatever cause Merle had stopped pursing me for quite some time now. Well to be honest I thought they'd agree to both leave me alone...only because Daryl hadn't really shown interest in me either while we were on the road.

Granted there wasn't even time to do anything other than trying to survive while we were out there.

I hadn't really had a boyfriend since I was in high school...after him I'd just stayed away from men. It's been almost 10 years since I've kissed anyone like this.

That thought made me freeze up, Daryl felt me stop and he pulled away from me looking down at me concerned.

"Wha happened?" he asked quietly with his arms still around me I wasn't able to just walk away from his question.

"I...its jus been a long while...since I let any guy kiss me like that." I took my arms from around his neck while I talked, moving to play with one of his shirt buttons instead so I wouldn't have to look at him.

I watched my fingers dance around the small black button; he was wearing one of my favorite shirts of his. The red button up with no sleeves, it seemed like the only shirt he owned sometimes...though I know he did have other ones.

"Let's go huntin, Merle must be waitin" I said changing the subject before he could say anything more. I pushed on his chest and he was caught off guard so I was actually able to move him away from me.

"Grab a gun to take with us just in case" I said moving towards the stairs just beside us.

He reached out and grabbed me before I could leave and I looked at his hand wrapped around my small wrist.

"Ya can't jus walk away like that, now wha was that?" his words were gentle, it was like he was trying not to spook me, he was acting as if he was trying to coax a scared cornered animal out.

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor trying to take a deep breath before I looked up at him. When my green eyes met his blue ones I knew I could trust him...I'd always been able to trust him and Merle...they had become just as much as my family as my brothers were.

"I haven't **let** anyone kiss me like that since I was in high school, I've been too busy with university and my classes to really go out...that and I didn't really want to meet anyone anyways. It's dumb... I know, it's just I'm not really use to doing this" I spoke looking directly into his eyes and it seemed he believed my explanation.

It was pretty much the truth so I wasn't really lying.

"And don't you dare tell Merle I told you that! I really, really don't even wanna know what kinda shit he would say about it" I poked his chest to emphasize my words and playfully glared at him.

It was time like these that I was glad I was able to change my mood and hide feelings away. It sure helped me sometimes.

"I don't share everythin with ma brother ya know" he smiled lightly at me and I was happy he let whatever just happened pass.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly before letting my wrist go and nodding his head towards the door.

"Why dontcha go see if Merle's ready, I'll grab what we need from here" he said and I nodded before leaving him in the RV.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

I watched her leavin and sighed, I knew she'd been lyin to me. She didn't tell me the whole truth, but she didn't force me or Merle to talk about our childhood, so I figure I shouldn't make her tell me...

I knew most women were a mystery but this one's even harder to understand. Though I never even bothered understandin them before... I actually wanna know whats on Samara's mind right now.

Truthfully I had been hopin my little move on her woulda ended differently...like a- "we're kickin my big brother outa the tent tonight" kinda thing.

I shoulda known it wouldn'a ended that way though; things always go the way ya wouldn't expect around that girl.

I grabbed my packsack off the table and went to finish grabbing a couple water bottles and snacks for us. I found the stash of guns under the table and took Sam's handgun from the bag and a box of ammo before sealing it back up.

With everything in my bag I slung it over my shoulder and left the RV, Glenn was still working on it...or tryin to anyways. Didn' look like he knew a damn thing bout engines.

"Hey, China-man, Merle, me and the Girl are goin huntin. Let Rick know if we ain't back before em" I shouted over to him, I didn't bother waitin for a response before I took off towards my tent.

* * *

**Back to Sam's POV**

It was just about 2 now and we were quite far into the woods, Daryl and I had only gotten about 5 squirrels so far. Merle only had his machete so he wasn't really hunting...he was really only there for the walk I guess.

Also he was a good pack mule; I had him carrying my three squirrels.

We kept picking on Daryl cause I was one kill above him, Merle was havin a fun time with it.

We were walking a bit away apart, but not so much that we couldn't see each other. I think we all accepted that we were really out here for food...it was more like a nice hike away from everyone and everything back at the farm.

We would have definitely already gotten more than the 5 squirrels if we were really trying. I mean we've been out here for almost 3 hours now.

"Come on Darlina need me ta show ya how ta shoot again, Girly here's got more skill then yer lazy ass. Hand me that bow and I'll show ya how a real man hunts" Merle's voice cackled through the forest successfully scaring off any game we could've gotten.

"Merle! Shut the fuck up, ya jus scared away every damn animal in a 10 mile radius with yer yammerin." Daryl was starting to get pissed off.

I wondered if he was still upset with what happened between us in the RV or his ego was starting to get bruised cause I had beat him at getting that last squirrel...

"Will ya guys stop already, everyone's gonna die of starvation cause a you two" I chuckled jokingly.

The group actually didn't even need us to be hunting right now, with all the live-stock that Hershel had we had eggs and milk, and they also had quite a bit of canned stuff in their basement they had no trouble sharin a can or two here and there.

"We should turn back, gonna take us a while seein as we've came quite a ways now" I said looking up at the sky then down to my watch.

We would get back just before supper if we were lucky, I wasn't looking forward to going back. Sure I was getting attached to all those people...but they were a broken group right now, there was a lot of drama going on still and I didn't know if it would ever really stop.

* * *

We were just almost back to camp when I saw who I was guessing was Lori running out of her tent.

"Here, why don't ya make yerself useful Merle and clean my kill for me, I'm gonna go check on Lori. Bring this with ya too" I threw my bow at him and jogged off after the woman.

I got to her just in time to see her sticking her fingers down her throat, I never liked seeing people throw up...I'd gotten use to it after all my training in the hospital but I still didn't like it.

"Lori what the hell are you doin?" I asked crouching down beside her so I could rub her back, she looked up at me shocked while tears streamed down her face.

"I'm pregnant" she gasped out, I inwardly sighed and tried to keep my 'are you fucking kidding me' look off my face.

"Why did you make yourself throw up?" I asked keeping my voice calm, I knew now I would be stuck with these people for at least 9 months now. Hershel was only a vet, he could help her but there was no grantee that he would know what to do with the pregnant human body.

"I tried to take a whole bunch of morning-after pills...but I changed my mind." She looked down at her hands in her lap as she spoke, obviously ashamed of herself.

"It's goin to be alright, I can help you now...you don't have to worry. Does Rick know? There are things you need, vitamins; you'll need to start eating more, and you have to stop stressing so much. It's not good for the baby...if there's anything you need, you can come to me" I looked up when I heard a car pull in, it was Shane and Andrea.

I helped Lori stand up and I was watching Shane and Andrea get out of the car both wearing shit-eating grins; they were terrible at hiding anything.

Lori pulled me into a hug while I wasn't paying attention, I lifted my arms to go around her and she squeezed me in hers even tighter.

"It's gonna be okay" I mumbled, though I really had no idea if it would be...it was just something that I know she needed to hear right now.

"I needa think on a few things for a while...thank you though Sam, knowing I'll at least have a doctor around helps" she said as she let me go, I nodded and watched her walk away towards the gate. She knew how to take care of herself so I didn't see the need to go with her.

I turned to see Dale and Shane having a rather heated discussion and decided to keep watch on that...I didn't trust Shane. He gave a bull-shit story on how that man Otis died and I didn't trust him around anybody in this group now.

I headed to the Dixon tent all the while keeping my eye on Dale as I walked.

I stopped in my tracks when Shane started moving too close to Dale for my liking and before I could change direction to go over there he walked away.

Dale looked over to me and I sent him a questionable look.

He shook his head and turned back to his RV, I was left wondering what he meant by that.

I was thinking everything over while I continued the short walk to see the guys.

"Whats got ya thinkin so hard Girly? Keep lookin like that n yer face is gonna get stuck that way" Merle's voice broke though my thoughts and I looked up to see him and Daryl sitting near the tent gutting the squirrels.

"Jus thinkin over things...this group really likes to complicate things all the time" I shrugged sitting down on the grass beside Daryl.

My brothers told me I hold my mouth a curtain way and I frown when I'm thinking too hard; I never notice it unless someone points it out.

"That's a damn understatement" Daryl mumbled and I chuckled nodding my head.

I came to the realization that the only other person that much know about Lori is Glenn...someone had to have gotten her those morning-after pills, if Glenn knows, he must have told Dale this morning. Everyone knows he could never keep a secret.

The kid sucked at lying big time, I personally wouldn't ask him to get me anything like that if I ever needed it.

"So, do you guys think there's still a chance for children in this world?" it was a harmless enough question...and I genuinely wanted to know what they had to say about the subject. Without actually telling them that one of our own had fallen pregnant.

"Why? Are ya planning on bein knocked up? or do ya got a lil-You runnin around somewhere that we don' know bout?" Merle asked me glaring his eyes at me. It made me laugh at how serious he was trying to be; all the while I could see him fighting his grin back.

"Ain't no laughin matter Girl, this world ain't no place for baby's no more" Daryl spoke then and I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. That's the 2nd time he's told me not to laugh at a subject.

"Well for yer guys' information, I ain't plannin on havin a baby anytime soon. I don't have any children of my own...but I do have a niece and a nephew." I said resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at them.

"How old are they?" Daryl asked. I never talked about my family...they knew it was a sore subject for me, for I wanted nothing more than to just find them already...just to lay my eyes on them so I could know they were safe and alive still.

"Nico is 6 and Lani is 10" I replied, Matt and his wife Jess had Lani when I was still living at home with them, and Foster and his wife Angela had Nico.

"What the hell kinda name is Nico? Merle chuckled.

"First of all, it's Nee-co, and it's short for Nicolaye. My brother's wife picked it out...I have no idea why. But I like it anyways, he's my first nephew." I bit back at Merle; I thought about the two youngest of my family almost every day since this thing started...

Sometimes I just called him Nick, his mother preferred Nico though.

"Yeah whatever, Girly" Merle rolled his eyes at me and got back to cleaning the animal in his hands.

"Daryl...can I talk to ya? Merle can finish off the rest of that pile, can't ya Merle?" I asked giving a look that told him he really didn't have any choice in the matter anyways.

"Go on, ya kids git outa here. I got this covered" Merle winked at us and Daryl's cheeks got slightly red

"Perv, keep yer mind outa the gutter. Honestly ol' man is that the only thing yer mind is ever on?" I punched the older Dixons arm before standing up and wiping the grass and dirt off my pants.

I needed to do my laundry, my jeans were the only things that were clean enough to wear, my shorts got ruined that night me and Merle spent in the woods...Sophia's blood was all over them, so understandably I'd throw them out.

I was glad I didn't have my brother's shirt on or my hunting jacket that day.

I was walkin around in my ripped old jeans and a black tank top currently,

"Only thing worth havin yer mind on Girl" Merle winked at me again and I just rolled my eyes before I motioned for Daryl to fallow me.

* * *

**Well I think this chapter turned out pretty good...if i do say so myself :) lol **

**review**** peeps! **

**haven't**** gotten as many as usual on on the past couple a chapters...but thank you to those who have reviewed still! i love you all equally ^.^**


	44. You're the Bestest!

**Chapter 44: Deal With It...**

* * *

"There are walkers in the barn" Glenn's voice rang out over the group while we ate breakfast. We all stopped what we were doing and stared at him.

Daryl automatically slid himself so that our sides were right pressed together on the log we were sitting on, and Merle stood from his folding chair and stood behind me.

I had kissed Daryl when I asked to talk to him yesterday, we talked some...but not on anything of real importance. I kissed him so he'd know I wanted this too...whatever the hell this was.

I slept in their tent with them that night; Merle bugged me telling me he wouldn't mind a cuddling buddy again. I stuck to Daryl's side of the tent though; I slept slightly better than I would have alone, with the younger Dixon's arms around me.

He almost kept the nightmares at bay...still only got maybe 4 hours of sleep though, 'fore I woke up in a cold sweat and laid there the rest of the night.

I knew we still weren't exactly sure what we were doing, everything but the occasional kissing and sleeping in each other's arms seemed to be the same.

Shane started to freak out and shout, I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up with Daryl when I noticed everyone started going towards the barn.

Why would they go to the building we just found out was full of dead people? _Well to make sure it's secure enough, stupid._

_Yeah I just called myself stupid, deal with it._

I shook my head to make my mind stop talking, and headed off with Daryl and Merle on each side of me.

It seemed they always took those positions at my side any time anything happened; I never noticed it until now.

Shane looked in through a crack and I walked over to do the same, everyone else stayed back. I was only half listening while Shane confronted Rick about the situation. I watched as the walkers wondered around in the dark barn.

"Now we either- go in there and make it right, or we leave. Now we've been talkin about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane said just as I turned back to everyone, minus Carol and that other girl...I'd have to see if Daryl remembered her name, because I sure didn't.

"We're not leaving, we can't..." Rick was saying but he paused, I knew Lori must have told him now. When he paused I caught his eyes going to his wife then to me.

"I don't see what the problem is; they're obviously not getting out. I mean we've been here for almost a week already and nothing has happened." I threw in, Rick looked like he needed help and he nodded his thanks to me.

"Oh what do you know, you're just some regular run of the mill red-neck slut" Shane spat in my direction and before I even thought about it I was jumping at him.

My fist never got to connect with his face, for the second time though because I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso to stop me.

I looked n saw it was Merle, and Daryl was walking towards Shane instead.

"Ya better take that back! She's done more for this group then yer sorry ass," Daryl shouted and Rick held out his arm to make sure Daryl didn't go any further.

"I'll talk to Hershel about it; we can't clear that barn without getting him to agree with it first. This is his land!" Rick was trying to get a hold of the situation and I settled down some...I wasn't helping anything by trying to beat the shit out of Shane.

After Merle let me go, I settled with just glaring at Shane while everyone else slowly dispensed after Rick took off to find Hershel.

"Come on Girly, no point stickin round. Stink as fuck over here" Merle grumbled putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me away from the ex-officer.

I nodded and motioned for Daryl to come with us too. Maybe I'd leave them to do guy stuff n I'd go check on Carol and that girl...I was curious why they weren't with the group when we got this big news.

"I'm gonna go check on Carol...see if there's anythin she needs. If yer gonna work on yer bolts, can ya make a few arrows for mine Dare?" I asked once we got back to our tent.

It was a lot easier calling it _our tent_ then I thought it would've been.

"Ya sure" he sat down near the unlit fire where he'd been carving arrows before.

"You're the bestest!" I said trying to make my voice be overly sweet.

I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing and looking to see where Merle went off to, since he didn't make any inappropriate comments.

"he jus went ta lie down, don' ya worry bout him...I got it" Daryl jutted his chin out towards the RV to tell me to go.

"A'right, I won't be long...I wanna check on him. Use whatever equipment I have to make sure his heart and everythin else will withstand this cleansing" I said as quietly as I could, I knew Daryl was just able to hear me since I was standing right beside him.

Merle was nearing the end of his little "rehab" situation we had him in. cause we couldn't actually take him to rehab I'd sat him down n let him know that Daryl and I would try as hard as we could to take him through the same steps he would've done if he did go to a real one.

Granted Daryl or I had never even gone to a rehab center before, and we couldn't really put the same rules on Merle. We had shit to do and we couldn't put restrictions on him if we wanted to get things done.

So far his body was handling it pretty well, I was proud of him. Though he was still very much the same Merle...he was clearer it seemed, and he wasn't as harsh to the other members of the group.

I knew that last one was just for the sake of me and his brother though.

* * *

When I got to the RV I ran into Dale and Andrea talking by the table, I looked over and Carol and the girl were sitting on the bed quietly talking to each other.

"hey, I was jus coming to hang with Carol for a bit...let the guys have time to themselves, ya'll know they ain't really sociable people" I laughed a bit awkwardly, Dale only nodded and he looked to Andrea who was waiting for me to move off the stairs.

I nodded slowly wondering what they had been talking about; I went past Dale to get over to Carol and watched as Andrea fled from the RV like it was on fire. Dale waited a few seconds before fallowing her.

"So, what you girls up to?" I asked folding my arms over my chest, I'd never been one to just chill and talk to other women folk...so I wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Nothing, just talking, Kiley here was telling me about her life before all this..." Carol's voice trailed off and I saw the look in her eyes and I knew she must have been thinking about Sophia.

Well now I know the girls name at least.

"Did ya two hear bout the walkers in the barn?" I asked changing the subject not wanting Carol to start crying again, if she had any tears left that is.

Carol looked down at her hands, looking at them like she'd never seen them before and they were the most interesting things she'd ever seen.

"Oh yea, Andrea filled us in." Kiley spoke to me for the first time since I found her and Merle in the woods and I nodded.

"So you're the doctor of the group hey? And you stick with Daryl and Merle...how come? I mean I've tried to talk to them and they've both been brushing me off ever since we got to the farm" she spoke and I inwardly cringed...

I forgot once you talked to this girl she started talking a lot.

"Yeah, well I guess I am...I never got my degree, I was a few months away from that when all this shit went down" I shrugged choosing to ignore her other question.

"So you're as close that they'll ever get to an actual doctor though, cause I'm pretty sure all the other ones are dead...seems like they would be though. Cause the hospitals went down first" I wasn't paying that much attention to what she was saying but I was pretty sure she tried to say a certain amount of words each time she spoke.

"Um yeah, I guess" I was actually getting bored already...but I should probably try stay with the two for a little bit longer at least, I had to _**try**_ get to know the people around here more.

"I think yer spendin too much time with that Daryl guy...you don't talk much jus like him" she chuckled lightly and Carol look up at the sound of the girls laughter.

"I talk too much around them apparently though...so that can't be it" I laughed a little bit with the girl, I talked a lot with my brothers and I guess with the Dixons now...well me and Daryl were content to just sit in silence sometimes too.

"She talks with those she trusts...there's a reason she's never really talked to any of us in the group" Carol sneered at me and I was shocked at her slight anger towards me.

Was this because I was with Daryl? Or because she knows I was the one who put that bullet into her daughters head?

I never really told her out right that I was the one to do it, maybe she just guessed...

The image of the little blonde girl sitting in my lap took over my mind, all I could see were her tiny cold blue fingers gripping my shirt, her chest no longer rising and falling with breath...

"That's not the reason why I haven't talked to you that much" my voice came out in a whisper and I don't even know where the words came from.

I tried to blink away the images of Sophia flashing through my head but it wasn't really working.

"I've jus always been like that, don't think it's about you guys, cause it's not...I'm sorry if that's what you've been thinking. I'm just better talking with guys...I grew up with 4 brothers after all" I tried to lighten the mood while I was also trying to ignore what was going on in my head.

It seemed they could tell something was going on with me cause when I looked over at them they were looking at me with concern...was I talking weird?

"Whats wrong Sam?" Carol asked moving towards me.

"Nothing's wrong with me" I said frowning.

They rushed towards me for some reason and I blinked and next thing I realized I was laying on the floor of the RV.

"Daryl, Merle...get them, call them for me" I said and it seemed they didn't hear me because they made no move to do what I asked.

Was I even speaking? I could hear myself... what was going on.

I tried to blink again to see if it would change anything like before...but it didn't, Carol and Kiley were kneeling on one side of me and they were calling my name. I could hear them; I wonder why they couldn't hear me.

"Daryl" I tried calling out his name again hoping maybe they'd hear this time.

"She said Daryl, Kiley go call Daryl and Rick" Carol spoke and I tried to look over to her but my eyes started feeling like they weighed a ton.

My blinks started getting longer and longer and then they just stopped all together and I couldn't open my eyes.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

My heart almost stopped the moment that little girl ran into our camp, words like- Sam, fallen, something's wrong. She wasn't makin no sense and I wanted to slap her to get her to talk properly.

"The hell are you talkin bout Girl" I finally snapped at her, I was glad I only yelled...if I hit her I would've felt horrible bout it.

She took a deep breath before nodding and looked around quickly before she looked back at me, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Samara just collapsed in the RV, she wasn't replying to us for a while and she just fell over. Her eyes were open when I left...but she was just looking at us." The girl was finally able to say, I was running towards the RV just as she said her last word.

I didn't think of calling Merle, I didn't think on getting Rick...I just wanted to know what was going on with Samara, I didn't care about anything else.

Carol was just sliding a pillow underneath Samara's head of black hair when I got there.

"Step back from her, wha' happened?" I asked going towards them when Carol stepped away I was able to kneel beside the girl on the floor.

"I'm not sure, she said something too quiet for us to hear, and then her words started coming out all jumbled...I couldn't understand them, she said something about her brothers. Then she just collapsed" Carol spoke much slower and calmer then that girl so I was able to fully understand what happened.

"Let's get her outside, get her some fresh air." I said to myself mostly and picked her up, one arm under her shoulders the other under her knees.

I maneuvered her out of the RV as quick as I could and then laid her back down on the grass, she was starting to burn up and I was getting worried about her.

"Samara, Girl ya gotta wake up" I restrained myself from picking her up and shaking her to wake her.

"Daryl step away from her, we don't know if she's been bit or not. Stand up and move away from her" Ricks voice all of a sudden came from behind me, I tensed up.

There was no way in hell I was moving away from her, I wouldn't let them do anything to her.

"Merle! Git yer ass up and git over here!" I yelled out in the direction of our tent, I would never be able to hold everyone off her on my own.

"She ain't bit, she's not turnin. She's fine" I growled back at the sheriff and made no move to get up.

"You don't know that, now stand up so we can get a look at her. Kiley went to call Hershel, he'll be here shortly" Rick kept his voice calm, he was acting like how I acted with Sam yesterday...talking like he was coaxing a scared animal.

My brother ran over a minute later, that minute had been spent with me protectively kneeling over our girls unconscious body, keeping my eye on Rick who had his hand resting on the gun at his hip.

"Wha' happened now, wha' did Girly get into. Fall n hit her head again?" Merle asked only slightly joking since he could see the serious look in my eye when I shot him a glare.

"she just collapsed...we don' know what happened. Rick's all hell-bent on sayin she's been bit n is turnin..." I caught him up on what was goin on and jus as I expected he took a stand between Rick and me and her.

"now I didn't say that, I asked your brother to back up and let us see her...make sure she hasn't been bit...she looks like she's running a pretty bad fever" the calmness in Rick's voice was starting to get on my nerves.

I glanced around and noted that most of the group was now gathered around, except Shane, Andrea, and Kiley.

"She ain't been bit, she was around as all mornin, only other place she's been was the RV. So unless Carol or that other girl bit her then she's fine." Merle spoke with an unusual calm voice.

At least he understood this was a serious situation...our girls life was on the line, if they thought she was bit and turning as we spoke, it would have to be handled.

I was thankful my brother was actually able to hold a level head right now...cause I was hanging on by a loose thread at the moment, if anything happened to Samara and if she didn't wake up I don't know what I would end up doing.


	45. Are you Okay?

**Chapter 45: "I said I would do it"**

* * *

_**(SPOV)**_

I don't know what happened, one moment I'm talking with Carol and Kiley...the next I'm sitting back in this old cabin with this sweet little girl dying in my lap.

"_She's hardly keepin her eyes open...won't be much longer Girly. Are ya sure ya wanna be tha one?" Merle's voice came from across the room; he was leaning against the wall._

"_I said I would do it, so I'm gonna do it" I tried to keep my voice strong, the slight waver in it almost made me cringe._

_It must have been a little past 12 am by now, the only thing lighting the little cabin was the light of the full moon outside._

_Sophia kept mumbling every now and then, it was getting harder and harder to understand what she was saying. The last thing I was able to fully understand was her asking for her momma._

"_Tell my mommy" she gasped out, and I leaned in closer to her. _

_I was sitting with her right in my lap now, with my legs folded so she'd be at least a little comfortable, her right hand kept clenching and un-clenching around my shirt. _

"_Tell mommy I love her" she finally got out, her voice was rough and if I had any water I would've gave it to her, despite the fact that my mouth felt like a desert right now. _

_Hell I would gladly give her my very own life so she could live instead of me...she deserved to live more than I did._

"_I will sweetie, I will" I whispered and I briefly wondered if she even heard me._

_She started shivering in my arms and I could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead, her little whimpers made her sound so destroyed; I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take._

_This girl was dying in my arms, she was suffering but I didn't have it in me to put her out of her misery...all I could really do was make sure she didn't come back as one of those things._

_Time seemed to be moving so slow, while Sophia's life slipped away with each ragged breath the young girl took. _

_I forced myself to really look at her face, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead, her blue eyes barely opened; her lips were dry and already starting to turn blue. She was sweating and her eyes were getting this sunken in look...she looked like she was a second away from death._

_She was unbelievably pale; I knew it would all be done in mere moments._

"_Ya don't have ta" Merle's voice seemed closer now and I looked up from Sophia's face to see he had moved back over to the table._

_I must have been too caught up in my thoughts again to hear him move, either that or he actually had the ability to walk like Daryl did...like a hunter should. I guess it made sense that he could move without making a single sound, I mean someone had to have showed Daryl how to hunt._

_Though sometimes it seemed that maybe Daryl just strutted outa the womb crossbow in hand, hunting squirrels before he could even walk._

"_Yes I do" I answered looking him right in the eye as best I could in the dim lit room._

_He didn't need this kind of thing dragging on his conscience, I knew he probably had a list a mile long on there already...but this was different, this kind of thing could destroy a person. _

_Merle was a strong man, he probably had one of the worst childhoods ever...I've only known him for a little over a month now, but I knew the place he would have to make his mind go to, to do this, he may not be able to return from it if I let him do it._

_I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to make it out of here the same way I entered; I knew I would be a changed person from this. I was okay with that... in this world we live in know, I guess I have to do some changing to survive it._

_I sure as hell wasn't going to let this little girl come back as one of those things though, that was the only thing I had any control over right now._

* * *

**(Daryl POV)**

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked the old man after I let him look her over for a few minutes, he made me bring her inside the house and lay her in one of their beds.

Thankfully he made all the others stay outside, aside from Merle, and Rick had insisted he stay too.

_Can't have his prized physician die on us now_, I knew that in this day and age having someone with that occupation is like winning the damn lottery...but I still didn't like how Rick struggled to make her stay for only that reason.

"Well I can't see any injuries on her, so may be just shock, or exhaustion, heat stroke... it can be a number of things, won't know for sure until she wakes up" Hershel said looking at me and then to Merle as he talked.

"She ain't been sleepin much, it ain't hard ta tell that." Merle spoke again; he hadn't uttered a word since we were outside.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened in the woods? Can shock take that long to set in?" Rick addressed Merle and I with that first question and then he looked to Hershel for the last part.

"it usually happens within a matter of hours or a couple days, I'm not an expert on that sort of thing so I can't say for sure" the old farmer shook his head and I watched as he looked at Samara like he was studying her.

I looked at her right along with him, if this was exhaustion or shock I didn't care, I just wanted her to wake up already.

Just before any of us could speak again the young farmer boy came runnin in, I couldn't remember his name...

"It's happened again" he said to Hershel, the boys eyes held fear in them and I wondered what happened.

"alright" the old man sighed and it made me even more curios...the boy seemed scared, but Hershel was slightly annoyed maybe and he didn't hold the same fear the boy did about the situation.

"You boys are welcome to sit with her until she wakes, Rick I could use your help with something, if you're up to it" the tone in the old man's voice hit me the wrong way. I knew they were going to go do something I wouldn't like.

I looked to Merle and he nodded, he heard it too.

"Count me in ol' man" Merle said and I would've volunteered too if I didn't think that at least one of us should stay with Samara.

"Thank you, but I just need Rick" Hershel glanced at me and Merle before looking over to Rick as if he were trying to convey a silent message.

"Fine, have it yer way" Merle said as he held up his hands in surrender kinda and I was grateful he managed to not swear or mouth off to the man. I had a feelin' the old guy didn't tolerate that kinda stuff.

Rick nodded, and the two walked out without another word.

"Now that's some sketchy shit right ther Bro" Merle said as he went over to look out the window.

I nodded agreeing with him, though he couldn't see me since he was facing the other way. I didn't really care what they were going to do, as long as it didn't affect the three of us left in this room.

* * *

_**(SPOV)**_

_I watched closely as the last breath left the young girls body, she had become so weak she couldn't even move or open her eyes anymore. The image of her face was permanently implanted in my mind now...the sickly dead look that I watched take over her once beautiful innocent face would haunt me for the rest of my life._

_I had made Merle stay a certain distance away from us; he tried to sit down beside me a few times tonight... I couldn't do this with him right there. I had to do this alone._

"_Can you wait outside?" I asked and my voice sounded so foreign to me, I listened to Merle exit the cabin without a word. _

_I was grateful he didn't argue with me to let him stay, if he stayed I would've had to make myself try even harder to keep it together. I was a lot better at suffering alone in silence._

_I grabbed my gun from beside me; I had taken it out of the back of my jeans before I sat down with the girl. I knew I should preserve bullets...but there was no way I would be able to put my knife through her, it would be slightly easier with a gun._

_Just one little pull of the trigger and it would be all over._

_I stared down at the little body in my lap, I never seen someone die from a bite before this. I've never seen anyone reawaken as a walker either, and I was positive I never wanted to._

_"I'm so sorry" I whispered out before __I held the gun to her head and willed myself to put away every emotion I was trying to keep down._

_I closed my eyes and as one single tear rolled down my cheek...I squeezed the trigger._

* * *

I jumped when I heard the bang of the gun...but then I realized it wasn't from the one I just fired. I wasn't in that cabin, I didn't just shoot Sophia, and she wasn't lying dead in my lap anymore.

I was sitting on a bed; in Hershel's house...I fainted in the RV. How long had I been out?

I looked to my side and saw Daryl standing there looking at me surprised and relieved, I knew the fear was evident on me, I couldn't get the look of Sophia's dead face out of my mind. It only took a second for him to see my fear.

Concern flooded his face, before he could say anything though there were more shots fired. I looked to the window behind him and then back to him, my eyes wide and my heart rate picking up.

"What's going on?" I asked moving to get up, he came towards me like he wanted me to stop...he stopped when he realized he wouldn't be able to stop me from looking.

"Merle went out to see...Shane went all crazy again, started yellin' 'round n handin out guns. Merle told me ta stay here...jus encase ya woke up." he spoke just before I got to the window, I could see the barn from here.

It was a massacre.

Shane had broken the barn doors open, Hershel and his family were all crumpled to the ground. I could see Merle at the end of the firing squad, shooting every walker he could that was flooding out of the barn.

There must have been over 20 of them in there...they just seemed to keep coming, I looked to Daryl and he was watching the scene before us.

The whole group was out there, except us. Even Carol and Kiley, which surprised me cause Carol barely went outside for anything these days, and Kiley seemed glued to the older woman's side since day one...just like Sophia use to be.

When he sensed me looking at him he turned to me, his blue eyes questioning me.

"Merle's out ther..." he said and I knew he wanted to ask if we should go n help.

"Nothin's gonna happen to him, but let's go anyways. Make sure the bastard doesn't do anythin stupid an' get himself killed"

Just as I turned around to head to the door Daryl surprised me by grabbing my arm to turn me to him and pull me into his body.

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, it only lasted a second before he was letting me go again, holding me at arm's length so he could look at me for a minute.

"We gotta go Dare" I said quietly, Merle was out there facing the hoard of walkers that were in the barn and I wouldn't admit it but being held in his arms almost made me break down.

It's like when you're **so** close to crying and you're trying **so** hard to keep it all in...And then someone asks you if you're okay, and there's nothing you can do to stop the tears from falling.

He surprised me once again by pulling me back and capturing my lips in a kiss, this one was slow and filled with passion. He wasn't good with saying what he felt, so I knew he was trying to put everything into this one kiss.

He had been scared...when I was sleeping, I could tell that from his eyes when I woke up. He had been so relieved that I was up.

"Don't ya ever do that ta me again" he whispered with barely any space between our lips and his forehead resting on mine, his eyes held a lot of emotion in them.

I nodded and moved to stepped out of his grasp; he let me go and cleared his throat

Thankful that he also helped me put my nightmare/memory on the back burner again, I wanted to show him how I felt about him too. I just didn't know how, I'd had a couple boyfriends but I was never in a real relationship really.

Considering the last boyfriend I had was when I was 17, I didn't really consider that a real relationship...I was young and dumb.

We stood in awkward silence for a minute, before I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back at me with a nod, not very many words were said between us but we seemed to fully understand each other.

His kiss had brought me back to earth, for whatever reason I had dreamed I was back in that cabin, which ever force made me relive that moment was now gone and it didn't matter anymore.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead before we started walking out.

I expected him to let go of my hand when we exited the house, but he held on even as we got closer to the group.

We were about half way to the barn when the last shot was fired; Dale had just gotten there a few minutes before us too. I didn't notice from the house that he wasn't there.

Everyone was too focused on what had just happened before them, to notice us walk up. I pulled Daryl by the hand over so we could stand by Merle though, when Merle sensed us beside him he looked at me.

Relief washed over his face, covering the soldier I knew he always brought out when it came to killing things. We knew they were dead and not themselves anymore...but I knew Hershel and his family saw different, I mean why else would they keep them here.

He looked to Daryl and the brothers shared a quick silent conversation before they both nodded at each other, Merle even smirked a little when he glanced down at our joined hands.

The older Dixon moved closer to me so he could put his hand on my shoulder, I still wasn't exactly sure how long I was out...but it was evident that these two had missed me, I wondered briefly how long they would keep me glued to their sides now.

It reminded me of the time I fell and hit my head on the corner of the pool at our school when I was 11; I almost drowned and ended up unconscious for 2 days. I had been in the hospital for almost a week...my brothers never let me go swimming or even walk anywhere by myself for a long time after that.

I looked around at the stunned group; everyone was frozen in their spots. Shane was still seething with anger and adrenaline, the Greene family sat destroyed, Lori stood holding her son to her side, Carol and Kiley had their arms around each other.

I took note of the people who had stepped forward to kill the walkers; it was Glenn, T-dog, Andrea, Shane, and Merle.

I knew Glenn and T-dog only did it to protect the group; Merle had done it to protect me and his brother. Shane did it out of anger...and the fact that he's just plain psycho now.

I heard a shuffling and looked to see the younger Greene girl fighting away from her father's grasp; I think her name was Beth.

I looked to Merle; the girl shouldn't go close to the bodies until someone made sure they were all dead. I was watching them shooting them and I knew some of the bullets didn't hit home.

I saw at the quarry when Daryl had been smashing in heads that some of the walkers were just stuck underneath others... I may not have spoken to anyone really at the time but I was observant, my brothers prided me over that, they said that's what made me such a good doctor.

Merle left my side to make a grab for the girl but it was like she expected it, she dodged him and kept going towards the pile of the dead.

I wasn't sure who was in there that she knew...but it must have been someone important, the big tears streaming down her face were enough evidence of that.

Merle looked to me and I shook my head, if the girl wanted to be reckless in her emotional state then let her. She needed to learn that in this world...not everything stayed dead, and not everything that looks dead really is.

We watched the scene unfold before us; the girl had pulled a body off of a female walker, after she sat crying with the thing's head in her lap for not even a second...the walker lunged up for her.

She started screaming and everyone rushed forward to help her, I stayed put with the Dixons on either side of me, once the young girl was pulled away I knew there was no real danger.

I thought it was a bad strategy though when they tried to put the thing down. They seemed to forget that you're supposed to take out the brain whenever situations like this happen.

They were beating the body until Andrea got a shovel and started bashing in the head, also not a very good way to kill it when the girl was still there watching. There were a lot more subtle ways to go about it then what they were doing now.

They've probably traumatized the poor girl even more then she already was.

* * *

**I found it really hard to write the scene with Sophia in the cabin...I hope it turned out alright, please let me know what ya thought...cause i'm worried i didn't do that good of a job on that part :P**

**So i'm thinkin of endin this story soon, n startin a sequel :) shortly after. i promise i wont leave you guys jus hangin, if i do end up finishing this one n making a next, the next will be started right away.**

**n i've got a BUSY week a head of me, i'll trry get some writting in here and there, but i dont promise a update til at least next week :L hopefully this one will hold u guys off til then :)**

**(i worked from 9:30 am to 6:30 pm today o.O n its only the beginning of the week -.-) **


	46. Show a Lil Decency Please!

**Chapter 46: Every bit as Good**

* * *

I found out later that the women had been Beth's mother, and her older brother was also among the dead littering the ground in front of the barn.

I felt bad for the girl...I never really knew my mother, but I don't know what I would do if I found one of my brothers like that, if I had to watch one of them get shot right before my eyes. Weather they were a walker or not.

I volunteered to help burn the other unknown people, I couldn't help dig another grave...it would bring back too many memories or Sophia.

Daryl went to help with the digging, only leaving once he made sure Merle would be by my side the whole time.

Hershel had been crushed and didn't even acknowledge that I was up and out of bed now, he and the rest of his family had taken off to their house to grieve.

I didn't feel like there was anything wrong, I was just pegging all of it on exhaustion. My brain and body needed the rest so it made itself shut down for a few hours, with everything that went on...I was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

I did feel more rested when I awoke, my body didn't feel as tired, though I could've done without the dream...I was grateful I got sleep.

Merle was trying to get at me about not lifting the dead bodies but I wasn't listening, T-Dog and Andrea would throw one in and then Merle and I would toss in the next.

Shane had been the one to get the truck but he had taken off after he threw the keys to T-dog.

"I'm not sick and dyin Merle, honestly I'm FINE. There ain't that many more left anyways...maybe a few more loads" I said hopping onto the tail gate with Andrea, I hadn't said a word to anyone else really since I woke up...but I've said plenty to Merle and Daryl now.

"Okay, okay whatever ya say Girly" Merle held his hands up in surrender before he went to get in the passenger side of the truck.

"They really care about you...its kinda odd" Andrea said looking at me.

"Why is it odd?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her outa the corner of my eyes.

"They never cared about anyone before you came, hell they hardly cared about each other...they would hunt and that was it. But now they contribute more, they actually help with more things around the group...it's just odd how you could change them this much over such a short period of time" she shrugged looking anywhere but me as she spoke.

"Maybe it's just because I actually gave a fuck about them. I didn't just treat them like red-neck trailer trash and take advantage of the fact that they're damn good hunters. They are good men...I wasn't the one to make them that way." I snapped at her, after all those two have done for the group I knew they still thought of them as outsiders.

No matter how much game they brought back to feed everyone, no matter how long they stayed up for watch or walked the perimeter, they would always be thought of as unapproachable. Even since I've been here no one really goes near them.

Rick came around sometimes to ask Daryl and me for advice; he tried to keep it nonchalant recently since Shane started to go even more off the handle. I mean his little psychotic break down earlier was evidence enough of that.

He wanted to run the group; he wanted to be the leader... with the way he handled today I knew he wouldn't be able to keep everyone alive and sane. He liked to compete with Rick too much, it seemed he always wanted to one-up our un-appointed leader as of late.

The rest of the ride to the burn pile was silent, and awkward on Andrea's part. I didn't really care; she should've known to be more careful of what she says about them around me...I wasn't the one to make them who they are.

They were a bit rough around the edges but that was a part of them, it made them who they were and who the hell wasn't rough around the edges now a days?

I know Merle has changed since I met him...I helped him get off the pills, but a lot of it was just him. He made himself better, it wasn't me.

Daryl still seemed the same to me, maybe a bit more open but he had already been every bit as good as Rick or Shane...definitely better then Shane.

Merle seemed to know I was deep in thought since he didn't say a word as we unloaded the back of the truck, T-dog sensed the awkwardness from Andrea and he didn't make a sound either.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Lori was sent to get the Greene family, they never asked us to dig the graves...but we thought it was the least we could do.

The two bodies were wrapped in white sheets, lying beside the two empty holes now.

I was standing with the two Dixon boys on either side of me, we were off to the side and I reached for Daryl's hand when Hershel and his two daughters walked out of their house, Patricia fallowing them with Lori.

The ceremony was short, the old farmer didn't say much, he had his bible and he read a verse from it before he walked off back to his house.

Both Maggie and Beth were crying silently while their father talked, holding each other close before Beth ran off after their fathers prayer. None of them stayed to see the bodies be lowered into their graves.

After the graves were covered everyone was kinda just standing around, Merle left first and then people just slowly took off in different directions, going to their own tents and such.

"Someone should watch them...make sure they don't make any rash decisions tonight" I said looking at the house that held the grieving family, I was too young to remember my parents dying, but working in the hospital I saw a lot of things.

When someone died of cancer or some other unstoppable illness sometimes a family member would act out of grief, they would be too sad and hurt that they didn't really know what to do with their own lives anymore.

Daryl nodded, he tugged my hand with his and we walked off to our tent.

"I'm gonna take night shift, let ya two have some... "Privacy" if ya know what I mean" Merle said with a wink when we got to our camp. He was sitting by the fire on his chair sharpening his machete.

"Get yer mind outa the gutter Merle ya know that's yer Lil' brother yer talkin bout, honest to god man, show at least a lil decency" I tried to act offended but I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I saw both Merle and Daryl looking at me like they knew I was joking.

They both had smirks planted on their faces and I actually laughed a little at how alike they seemed at that moment. They were brothers yeah, but like I said before they hardly looked like each other...with both of them standing there smirking at me though I could see they truly were related.

"Whateva ya say Sweet Cheeks" Merle said with another wink.

"Let's go see if suppers ready" Daryl said as if that whole scene didn't just happen.

There wasn't much for supper, just some rice, beans, and squirrel meat. I hadn't had rice in forever and was kinda happy that Glenn found a sack of it on his last run.

Maybe next time I'll try catching a turkey or something bigger for the group, dear meat would really be the best bet though.

Daryl and I grabbed our plates from Carol and went to sit down on our usual log; everyone was silent as they ate. It was slightly uncomfortable but I wasn't gonna be the one to break it.

Merle hadn't come over from our camp yet so I was just assuming that he wasn't gonna come for supper.

His words replayed over in my mind and it made me wonder what really would happen tonight...I haven't had sex in years; the damn zombie apocalypse had nothing to do with my lack of a sex life.

I had a few one night stands since I lived in Atlanta, but never more than that. I didn't even know the name of the last guy I was with...I was positive he told me, I just don't remember.

I looked over at the man sitting beside me, his knee was bouncing up and down, and he was looking down at his food like it was the most interesting thing ever... he was nervous too.

Daryl felt my stare and looked up from his plate finally, he gave me a small smile and the way my heart warmed up I knew I could trust him. His blue eyes looking right back into mine eased my nerves and I knew nothing would go wrong as long as he was there.

I've only known him for a little over a month, but I've had to survive with him, we saved each other's lives a few times already and that made our bond grow in the short amount of time we knew each other.

I smiled back at him, I trusted him with my life, I trusted his brother with my life...I didn't trust the whole group like I trusted the Dixon brothers, but I was getting there.

I nodded to him once before I went back to eating, the rest of the group seemed oblivious to us and I was thankful for that. They were all too caught up in their own minds to pay us any attention.

When I finished eating I sat and waited for Daryl to be done too, before I went over and refilled my plate for Merle.

The sun was just setting as we made our way back over to our camp. I never questioned why they set up way over here...they didn't like interacting that much with everyone else still.

"Brought ya some food" I said when we got to Merle; he was sitting by the now lit fire staring into it.

He didn't look up so I went over and waved the plate in his face a few times.

"You okay ol' man?" I asked when he looked up and grabbed the food.

"Ain't old sweet heart, want me ta prove it to ya?" he winked and I knew he was alright, just stuck in thought probably.

Daryl had retreated back into our tent as soon as we got here, not wanting to deal with any of the crude comments Merle may make about tonight.

"Keep watch on that house as good as ya can, I have a bad feelin..." I said after a moment of silence, I was watching the flames dance around in the fire.

"I got watch til 3, I'll let the next person know also" Merle nodded, I could see him in my peripheral vision.

"Alright, eat. Gotta get yer strength back up...I...I'm proud of ya Merle" I said still just looking into the fire.

I glanced over to him when I felt his stare on me; I gave him a small smile and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thank ya Girly" he grunted before shoveling his food into his mouth, he was starving, and I didn't understand why he didn't come down for supper.

I just nodded though I knew he wasn't paying attention anymore, I just sat and stared into the fire while he ate.

Merle got up and left for his shift without a word, the light from our fire the only thing lighting around our camp now. It always got dark earlier lately, if I remembered correctly that meant it was getting closer to winter now.

Maybe it was almost the end of summer.

I bit my lip and got up to walk towards the open tent, I was unsure of what would happen when I went in there...but I kind of wanted to go in, I wanted it to happen.

Daryl was lying on our bed, it was still only just made out of blankets...I never questioned why he didn't just find another cot for himself.

He sat up when he saw me walk in, I could tell he was nervous too, but there was something else in his eyes.

He motioned for me to come to him, and I listened, sitting down for a second before he pulled me to lie down with him.

Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, I thought he would want to get right into it...but we just laid there, him holding me.

"...we...we ain't gotta do nothin'. If ya don't want" he voice broke the silence.

I turned my head up so I could look at him; I never told him anything really on my past relationships. I really liked Daryl, hell I could probably say I Loved him even...if I was comfortable with saying that.

"I want you" I replied, for a second Daryl seemed shocked at the three words but then his whole demeanor changed.

He smiled and pulled me up for a heated kiss, his tongue darting out to trace my bottom lip before I opened my mouth for him.

Truth be told I hadn't had sex while sober in over ten years, I was glad he seemed alright with taking the lead.

His hands were starting to wonder and I moaned into his mouth when he grabbed my breast a bit roughly.

He stopped kissing me and smirked, I bit my slightly swollen lip and he looked down to it. I could see his eyes darken with lust before he leaned to kiss me again, this time taking my bottom lip between his teeth and biting.

He sucked on it before moving to my neck, giving me light kisses there before he chose a spot to bite. I moaned in pleasure and pain, he used his tongue to soothe the area before sucking on it.

"That's payback" he breathed into my ear, and I could honestly say I didn't care if he marked me. He could do that however much he wanted...as long as he just continued touching me.

* * *

**so i added a day in there :P cause i wanted to get Samara n Daryl together somewhere, I have the rest of season two all planned out...i just needa figure out how to get there lol**

**I've**** got the next chapter already almost finished...internet wasn't letting me post this one so i just kept writing while i waited :)**

**sorry if ther's any spelling or grammar mistakes **


	47. Findin an Ol' Friend

**Chapter 47: There Is No Hope**

* * *

We had fallen asleep in each other's arms before Merle came back from his shift on watch. I was glad Daryl had pulled the covers over us before he fell asleep otherwise Merle would've got an eye full.

I woke up and the sun was shining, the heat in the tent was almost unbearable but I was too comfortable to move. My head was lying on Daryl's bare chest and I looked up to see he was still sleeping.

This was the first time I slept through the whole night since the whole apocalypse happened. Well, kind of the whole night... Daryl had amazing stamina.

I glanced over to make sure Merle was still sleeping, he had his back turned to us and I could see the light movement from his breathing signalling he was out.

I was going to move but as soon as I even tried the arm around me tightened, halting all movement.

"Where do ya think yer goin?" Daryl asked with his eyes still closed.

"Its 100 degrees in here Dare, n I needa find my clothes" I whispered, he opened his eyes and the corner of his mouth lifted in his little half smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I prefer ya as is" he said lifting the blanket with one hand while his other absent mindedly stroked up and down my back.

I shivered at his touch and it only made him smirk harder. I playfully smacked his hand off the blanket so he'd stop ogling my body long enough so I could kiss him.

I was actually self conscious about my body last night... I hadn't felt like that in a long time, I liked my body, I wasn't the skinniest woman here but I was usually confident. I was nervous though of what Daryl would think of me.

He seemed to love my body; he spent a lot of time last night just looking at it. I was glad that with this whole end of the world thing that I lost quite a bit of weight though. I was more toned and tanned from being out in the sun a lot again.

"Merle's in here, we can't" I said reluctantly moving out of his arms. I pulled the blanket with me when I sat up.

Looking again to make sure the oldest Dixon brother was still facing the other way asleep, I let go of the blanket and tossed it back before standing to look for mine and Daryl's clothes. He had thrown them all around while we were undressing each other last night.

"Now that jus ain't fair, tell me I can't do nothin...then ya go flaunting yerself right in fronta me" he groaned and I laughed quietly when I looked back and he had his hands over his eyes.

"I'm tryina find our clothes, jus keep yer eyes closed if ya can't control yerself" I snickered; I could see he was hard under the blanket. The tent he had goin on was evidence enough of that, also the strained way he talked told me he was aroused.

"Get dressed, maybe we can sneak off to the barn 'fore breakfast" I threw his sleeveless shirt at him and quickly put on my bra and tank top, it was way too hot for a shirt.

I watched him sit up and marveled at his muscled chest, the scars littering it worried me slightly but I wouldn't push him to tell me about them. I knew he was very guarded about his past.

I turned and picked up my cut off jean shorts; with a wicked thought I slowly leaned over again a bit further then needed. I knew he was watching me, so I put my shorts on and slid them up my legs then I wiggled my ass a bit to get them all the way up so I could button them.

"God damn it woman, yer killin me" his breathing was ragged and I smirked, I could still mess with him.

I wiggled my ass a little more and yelped when I felt his teeth bite at me through the denim; I didn't even hear him move towards me.

"Agh, wha the fuck are ya two doin. Git the hell outa here I'm tryin ta sleep" Merle growled sleepily before he drew his sleeping bag over his head.

I looked down at Daryl and glared, he jus smiled and laughed at me before he snatched his pants n briefs from the end of the bed. He stood and quickly put them on, but not before I got a good look at him in all his glory.

I was dazed watching him get dressed, after he got his boots on he stood and looked at me.

"We needa get our own tent" I said, the words came out before I even really thought of them. I slipped my socks on quickly before sliding my feet into my boots and leaving them untied.

He nodded and motioned with his head for me to head out now.

We were just walking out of our tent when Glenn came running out of the house and barrelling towards us.

"Sam, you gotta come quickly. It's Beth; she just collapsed in the kitchen" he huffed out between his ragged breaths.

I knew something like this might happen; I mean they murdered the girl's mother right before her eyes, quite brutally I might add.

"She's just in shock; I'll come up n check on her though. Where's Hershel? She needs her father; it usually helps to have family around when someone's goin through somethin like this" I said running a hand through my hair.

I forgot it was probably all tangled from sleep; I must've been sporting some pretty major bed head at the moment.

"We can't find him" Glenn said meagrely shrugging his shoulders.

Great, now the old vet is missing. Mourning over the loss of his wife probably...it would be alright if his daughter hadn't just gone into shock, the man had a right to mourn but not at the expense of his children.

"Get Rick; fill him in on whats going on. I'll be right out after I check on her, we need to make sure Hershel is still on the farm somewhere...if he isn't we're gonna have to go find him" I spoke as I made my way up the stairs, I turned to make sure Glenn understood what I said.

"Daryl look around the farm, check the barn and the stables" I added for Daryl, I thought of sending him to wake his brother...but Merle only got to sleep at 3, it was almost 9 now, he could use a little bit more sleep.

Glenn nodded before he turned around and took off to find Rick; I sighed and looked to Daryl, he was looking at me and I almost didn't wanna place a name on what I could see in his eyes.

The sun was making its way up the sky and it shinned down on my hair making my head already start to get hot. I'd have to get my bandana from the tent sometime or maybe get someone to jus lop off all my hair...honestly it's a nuisance sometimes.

"See ya" I said leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He wasn't having it though; he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me flush against him. The kiss wasn't long but it was enough to get me all flustered.

He nodded and let me go, I was a little bit light headed from the kiss but I turned and went to go see how the youngest Greene girl was anyways.

* * *

We were all gathered in the living room; I had just finished checking Beth over and confirmed what I already knew was wrong.

"She's in shock, there's nothin I can do to help her...if she doesn't come out of it by tonight then an IV can be set up so she can get some fluids. Other then that the girl needs her family, I've told Maggie to sit with her and Patricia is going to be keeping an eye on her too" I said leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

Merle was standing over by the window and Daryl was beside me leaning on the door frame.

"We searched everywhere for Hershel, found this in his room. Maggie said he stopped drinking the day she was born...and all his wife's things are packed up" Rick said tossing the flask to Daryl; I looked at it for a second before I turned back to our leader.

"Seems like he found an ol' friend then..." I said frowning.

"Glenn and I are gonna head out and bring him back, we need him here." Rick said and he sent a long look to Lori before she could say anything to object the idea.

"Count me in, I needa get outa this place an' do somethin productive." I said and everyone turned to me, I was the only doctor here and I knew I would have to put up a fight if I wanted to go.

"You're not goin anywhere, Beth needs you here...not to mention if anythin happened to you... you have to stay" Rick said glancing to Lori again, I sighed in frustration.

"You can't **forbid** me from goin, Rick. It's my decision, besides; I know how to take care of myself...nothing's going to happen." I said and I didn't dare to look at the Dixon brothers, I knew they of all people didn't want me to go.

They would try tie me down and lock me in the basement if I let them.

"I'm a better shot then Glenn also, I can help you guys get in and out more quietly. If anything happens, or if Hershel's hurt you're gonna need me anyways." I addressed Rick only; if he gave me the go ahead then there was no one else that could stop me from going.

Being the only medic in the group I knew I would be stretched thin most times, I was needed here if anything happened...but on runs like these, I needed to go encase someone got severely injured, or if Hershel was already hurt out there. Time couldn't be wasted on bringing him back to me.

"Alright, I guess you're right. We don't know if he's alright or not...it'll be good for you to come along just as a precaution" Rick nodded slowly as he shot a glance to each Dixon. They both moved to my sides as if I was in danger and it annoyed me slightly.

"We'll be leavin in five," Rick said before he and the Glenn took off outside, I stood in silence until the rest of the group slowly trickled away.

"I'm going, ya guys can't always be at my side to protect me" I said turning to stand in front of them before they could say anything.

I was relying too much on them and I came to the decision that I would go help find Hershel while I was tending to Beth. That girl lost too much...she just couldn't lose her father too.

"Now I love you boys like family...but my brother taught me that I had to be able to look after myself, I have to, no matter what. I need to go out and bring that man back, his daughter needs him. Rick an' Glenn will be with me." I knew me saying that I loved them probably shocked them.

I'd been around them for over a month now and not once had we really spoken of the mysterious bond the three of us had right off the bat.

"if ther's a single scratch on that head a yers I'm gonna make sure one of em pays fir it, you're the most stubborn lady I've ever met, an' that's sayin somethin" Merle laughed loudly before he turned and left the house.

"I'm comin with ya" Daryl said crossing his arms over his chest and standing up tall, trying to make himself be big and authoritative so I wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"if ya took the other approach maybe a woulda considered it, ya know...the soft n gentle Darry that would be a thread away from tears as he asked me to not go, or to at least let him come along." I over exaggerated while I slowly moved closer to him.

I made my voice as over dramatic as I could, trying to keep the sly smile off my face as I did so.

"Bullshit, ya never woulda let me come with ya. Probably have a reason ya want me ta stay all lined up n ready too" he said pulling me to him so he could wrap his arms around my waist. I automatically moved my arms to wrap around his neck.

There was no one around, it seemed every time we were alone now our bodies always gravitated towards one another. It was a natural thing and I never thought anything of it.

"I'll be back 'fore ya know it, jus gotta make sure that crazy ol' man ain't done nothin to hurt himself." I moved my arms to go around him and hugged him. I pulled away not even 5 seconds later; I needed to get ready to leave.

I went to my car to get my bow and arrows before going to the RV for my gun. With my bow on my back and my knife and gun in their holsters around my legs I was all set.

I never fully unpacked my car, though this place seemed pretty safe. I thought that I was gonna leave any day, so my car stayed fully stocked.

I had enough food in there to last me a few weeks and I filled up all my water bottles and even grabbed a few more from the house. I was set for a whole month if I rationed good enough on the road...that is if I left.

We were taking Carol's Cherokee by the looks of it; Rick and Glenn were standing by it.

Rick was talking with Lori and Carl, while Glenn was talking with Maggie. I looked around and noticed Daryl and Merle over by our camp.

I waved them over as I walked to the car; if Rick and Glenn got a goodbye from their respective others I was gonna get one too. Also I needed to tell the two Dixon's not to kill each other while I was gone.

The goodbyes weren't filled with tears and we didn't hug each other when we were done like the others did, in fact Merle kept it pretty light. He told me not to bang my head anywhere again...they were never gonna let me live that down.

I waved one last time while we pulled out of the gate; I was sitting in the back with my bow while Glenn had a map out so he could tell Rick where to turn n such.

* * *

"So, Sam...You're a girl" Glenn said nervously turning around in his seat to look at me.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing" I replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Glenn?" I asked when he didn't say anything more.

"Oh! Uh nothing...nothing" he said before he turned back around quickly.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The car was silent and I was thankful for that...just because I wanted to come without the Dixons didn't mean that I really wanted to socialize with anyone else.

I was comfortable with sitting in silence, I had these two's backs, I kinda trusted them to have mine. I had no idea what kind of conversation the three of us could have though. I'd never really had a normal convo with them before.

"Maggie said she loves me...but she doesn't mean it, I mean she can't...she's upset and confused...she's probably feeling..." Glenn spit out after almost 30 minutes of silence.

"She's smart enough to know what she's feeling" I stated slightly offended he would think she didn't mean what she said.

Maggie was a lot like me, she was stubborn but she was smart. She thinks before she speaks, and she fully means every word.

"Naw, no" Glenn said shaking his head; his words made Rick laugh a little. I just shook my head and looked back out the window.

Friggin men

I tuned out their conversation after that, I was sure Rick could advise Glenn good enough.

* * *

We pulled into the abandoned town and I kept an eye out for any walkers, when Rick parked the car Glenn spoke up again.

"Rick I know about Lori, I'm assuming they told you too Samara?" he looked to Rick first then to me.

I nodded and gave a small smile, he had been good to Lori, got her the pregnancy test and even the abortion pills when she asked.

"I know about her being pregnant...I got her those pills" he sounded really ashamed, I looked to Rick to see his reaction.

"I know, I figured" Rick said before getting out of the car.

We burst into the bar, Rick and Glenn with their guns raised, I had my bow up and ready. We lowered our weapons when we saw that it was just Hershel sitting at the end of the bar though, he seemed to be fine.

"Hershel" Rick called out; the old man didn't even turn to us.

"Who's with you?" he asked and I could tell by his voice that he's already had quite a few.

"Glenn and Samara" Rick put his gun away while he spoke and moved closer to the old Vet.

"Glenn...Maggie sent him?"

"No, he volunteered. He's good like that" Rick answered.

I went over to sit beside Hershel and Rick walked over to his other side.

"How many have ya had?" I could hear the police officer tone in his voice and I almost laughed.

"Not enough" he mumbled, looking down at his glass.

I shrugged and reached for a glass for myself, I knew we were gonna be here for a while longer so I might as well take the edge off.

Rick shot me a glare while I poured myself some whiskey.

"Beth collapsed, she's in shock Hershel...she needs you there for her. There's nothing I can do for her really...she just needs as much family there as she can get" I said before I lifted my glass to my mouth.

The liquid burned down my throat and I winced slightly but I enjoyed the burn.

I looked to see Hershel and Rick looking at me, when I turned my head Glenn was also staring.

"Is Maggie with her?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but Beth needs you." I said more firmly, he was drunk and probably in shock too...we needed to get him outa here before he passed out.

"She needs her mother...or rather to mourn, like she should've done weeks ago...I robbed her of that. I understand now" he swayed in his seat as he talked.

"Bullshit, your girls need you. They already lost their mother...don't let them lose their father too" I was annoyed at the man now, yes he did just lose his wife...but he had two girls at home to look after.

When my parents died...Matt had our three brothers and myself to look after, he didn't have time to mourn either.

The old farmer just continued drinking as if he didn't hear me, I shook my head and slammed down the rest of my drink, throwing my now empty glass against the wall on the other side of the counter.

I got up and went over to Glenn; he was over at the door looking out to make sure there was no threat of walkers coming.

Rick stayed with Hershel to try and talk him down some more.

"So...do we just wait til he passes out?" Glenn asked me as his eyes darted around searching the area.

"Do you wanna carry him? Cause I sure don't...we gotta get him into the car **before **he passes out" I went over to sit at one of the tables, laying my bow across the top.

"Just go! Just go" the old man said angrily before standing up and making Rick back away from him.

"I promised Maggie I would bring you home safe" Rick said taking a step back towards the drunken man.

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel scoffed, now that was low.

Red flashed over my eyes, I looked to Rick and it seemed he was having a hard time keeping his anger intact too.

He took a few big steps towards the man, Rick had his mask of calmness on and I had a hard time biting my tongue, we had to get the old man outa here...if I spoke out it would only end in a fight,

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls" Rick was making a good approach, I took my time in trying to get my anger under control...he had brought up Sophia and she was one of my weaknesses now.

"Stop telling me how to care for my family! My farm" he was shouting now.

"Well if you did it right we wouldn't have to tell you" my words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them...Hershel had been doing an alright job with his family before we came along...so I don't know why I said that.

"You people are like the plague, I do the Christian thing, give you shelter. And you destroyed it all!" he stomped his foot down like a toddler having a tantrum, completely ignoring that I had even spoken...which I was thankful for.

"The world was already in a bad shape when we met" Rick reasoned moving even closer to the man, there was now maybe one foot between them.

Rick was standing his ground, I was proud of him.

"And you take NO responsibility for it! You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel was full on shouting now, I was afraid it would start to draw walkers in.

"Well I'm here NOW, ain't I" Rick was right up in Hershel's face now.

I decided it was time they cool off some; I went in between them by putting a hand on each of their chests and pushing them away from each other some.

"Yes, yes you are" Hershel replied to rick quietly before turning to go back to his stool.

"Your girls need you" Rick said going up to the man again, this time much calmer.

"I chose not to believe you...when you said there was no cure. But when Shane shot Lou and she jus kept comin...that's when I knew there was no hope." Hershel spoke looking directly at Rick. When his eyes turned to me and his stare was so intense I almost wanted to look away.

"and when you showed up, covered in that little girls blood and the dirt from her grave, the look in your eyes said it all...and when you saw her, Rick, the look on your face when you saw her...I knew you knew it too." The way Hershel's voice sounded now, all calm and slightly crazy was giving me the chills.

* * *

I was standing over by Glenn while Rick talked with the old man some more. It must've been late afternoon by now, I watched Hershel tip his glass back emptying it another time. He had slowed down drinking while we've been here.

He put his glass upside down on the counter and I actually smiled at that. He was done.

Whatever rick had said to him had worked and he was done drinking now, im glad he didn't pass out and hoped he would be feeling alright to make the trip home. He had consumed quite a bit of liquor.

I started walking towards the door when Rick nodded once to me and Glenn signaling that we were going now, before I got there though the double doors swung open to reveal two men.

One was pretty big and the other was around Daryl's size maybe.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive" the smaller one said to the big guy.

I took a few steps back so I was standing with Glenn; I had a bad feeling about these guys.

"Got any good booze in this place?" the man spoke again, walking fully into the bar and plopping down at one of the tables.

The bigger guy went and sat at the bar, I backed up with Glenn and we stood on the other side of the counter. Hershel took a seat a few stools away from the big guy. Rick stood looking at the men for a second, he was examining them.

He turned to me and pointed to the scotch behind me; I grabbed it without looking and tossed it to him.

Hershel was going to start on that before Rick had convinced him it was time to go home.

"I'm Dave, that scrawny little douche bag over there is Tony" Dave said as Rick poured some shots at his table.

I chuckled a little and glanced to see Glenn was pretty happy...probably couldn't pick up that these weren't good guys.

"We met over on the highway, what a shit show that was" Dave mumbled a little and Glenn laughed lightly.

"I'm Glenn...it's good to meet new people" he said from his place beside me.

"Rick Grimes" Rick said as he passed the two men shots.

He put two on the counter in front of me and Glenn, the two guys were looking at me and I didn't like how their eyes lingered.

Both men looked back to Rick though when he turned back to face them, it wasn't hard to tell Rick was our "leader" so to speak, just like we could tell that Dave was the one in charge in the group of two.

"You're not gonna have one?" Dave asked Hershel when he noticed Rick didn't give him one.

"I jus quit" Hershel said, by the way his voice sounded I knew he had to get to bed soon to sleep off the alcohol.

"Fine timing my friend" Dave laughed lightly; these guys were good at playing nice...

"His name is Hershel, he lost people today" Rick said being vague.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that..." Dave said and there was an awkward silence that fallowed.

"And what's your name honey?" the big guy spoke, breaking the silence. I inwardly winced when he called me honey. I never liked random guys calling me that.

"None a yer business I'm sure, no one gets ta know my name til I trust em" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I was regretting my choice of attire now, the tank top and shorts didn't really hide much...I should've grabbed Jackson's shirt before I left.

"Easy there, how bout we jus take these huh? To better days and new friends...and to our dead may they be in a better place" he said raising his shot glass.

I didn't raise mine with them I just took the shot and let the burn of the liquor soothe my nerves ever so slightly.

The man Dave kept talking, he was a little too cheery for me. It wasn't hard to tell he was trying way too hard to be nice to us.

Once he started listing everything he's heard from other people, all the rumours of different safe zones apparently set up all over the place.

I knew there wasn't any now, there couldn't be with all these people saying they heard of one here or one there. It was all just a buncha bull shit.

When I heard Rick mention Fort Benning I started paying closer attention. I took in every word that was said before but I didn't include myself in the conversation.

"Well I hate to piss in your cornflakes officer...but we ran across an officer who was stationed there...he said Fort Benning's been overrun" Dave said and I saw Rick's shoulders sink in defeat for a second before he composed himself again.

"Fort Benning is gone? Really?" Glenn said from beside me.

"Well its understandable...they were on the front line" I answered him; they all nodded agreeing with me.

"Truth is there is no way outa this mess, just gotta keep moving from one pipe dream to the next" the man shrugged hopelessly.

I agreed with him, hearing all this only made me want to find my family more. I needed to know they were all right. But the hopes of actually finding them and having them all be alive seemed to be dwindling as each day passed.

He started asking where we were staying again, and I looked to Rick to see how he answered their questions.

"So you guys holed up around here somewhere?" Dave asked.

"Not really" Rick replied, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _That was a brilliant answer Rick._

"Those are you're cars outside right? They look a bit empty…clean, ya see we're livin outa ours" the guy was pretty good at interrogating I'll give him that much.

"we're with a larger group, out scouting…thought we'd stop for a drink" Hershel was the one to reply this time and the slurring in his voice only reminded me that we had to get out of here and get him home.

"Thought you said you quit Hershel," Dave laughed "anyways we were thinkin on setting up around here…is it safe?" he added.

"It can be" Glenn answered and I tried to subtly kick him in the leg.

"Oh uh, we've killed a few walkers around here" he mumbled out after Rick and I shot him a look.

"Walkers? Hmm I like that better then Lame-Brains" Dave said thoughtfully.

"So what ya guys set up on the out-skirts er somethin? That new development?" he asked, I kept my eye on both of them and my hand on my gun around my thigh.

"Trailer park?" the big guy Tony asked while he got up and walked across the bar, he winked at me when he past me and I involuntarily shuddered.

"Ya on a farm?" Dave asked, he was watching Rick's face closely to see if he could guess which one we were at.

"Ol' McDonald had a farm" he sung quietly and the other man laughed. I cringed when I heard the sound of a zipper opening…Tony was getting ready to take a piss right in the corner of the bar.

Men are disgusting.

"So on this farm….do you got food, water?" Dave asked, not even waiting for words to confirm that we do have a farm. Rick's face must have gave it away.

"Got any more hot pieces of ass like this one here? I haven't gotten any good lay in a long time now" Tony said while he urinated.

"I'd rather run into a herd of walkers buddy" I spat back at him, I wouldn't allow myself or any of the other women of our camp to be talked about like that.

"I'm sorry, excuse my friend…city folk ya know, they got no class" Dave raid rubbing the spot between his eyes with two of his fingers.

I nodded though I knew he was probably thinking the same thing his friend was, I moved slightly closer to Glenn. Not so he could protect me…but so I could protect him if anything went down. He wasn't that fast at pulling his gun out and shooting, not like I am.

"So think ya can fit a few more on this farm of yours?" he asked, still as persistent as ever. He stood up and jumped over the bar searching for good liquor he said.

He slowly took his gun out the back of his jeans, the one we all saw tucked there when he jumped over. I saw Ricks hand go to rest on his own gun until the man put his on the counter and raised his hands away from it.

"Sorry we're full" Rick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can't stay out there," Dave said when it was obvious Rick wasn't gonna just invite them in. "What do you suggest we do?" he added.

"I dunno…I hear Nebraska's nice" Rick replied and Dave laughs.

It happened no faster than 5 seconds, Dave reached for his gun on the counter and Rick had his drawn and shot before the man even managed to pick his own weapon up.

I saw the big guy Tony raising his shot gun towards Rick and almost as if on autopilot I had my gun out and the man was dead before Rick turned around.

Rick looked to me and I could see he was grateful I was there, he could've been dead right now if I didn't shoot the guy… I had to remind myself of that. I had never killed a live human being before tonight, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be my last unfortunately.

* * *

**realllyyy really long chapter lol hope you guys liked it! I have so much planned for this story, I cant believe how busy my summer turned out to be :P **

**here I thought i'd be writing allll the time and posting sooo much cause its summer :( i'm really sorry I haven't been updating that much tho...really, I love writing for you guys and it makes me soo happy to hear back from every one of you.**


	48. Adrenalin

**Chapter 48: I Made the Decision.**

* * *

There was silence after the two gun shots rang out in the quiet town, for a minute we all stood there trying to come to terms with what just happened.

"We gotta get outa here, every damn walker in a 10 mile radius is gonna be on our asses soon" I said putting my gun back and going over to the table closer to the door to grab my bow.

I let the guys go before me, I waited on back wondering if I should grab a bottle to share with the Dixons sometime.

Just when Glenn reached for the door there were sounds outside, other men.

Rick told us to get down, the three of them squatted near the windows and the door in the front, and I ducked down beside the table closest to the door.

"So you guys can't find Tony and Dave and ya didn't even think to check the fuckin bar?" an angry voice said, they were getting closer to the door and I looked to Glenn and Rick who were the closest to it.

So far I've only heard male voices out there, no women or children unless they were in the cars the men brought…if they came on cars.

My eyes widened when I could see their shadows through the window on the door, my heart started to hammer in my chest when they tried to open the door and Glenn jumped in front of it, slamming the door closed again.

I wished he did that before they tried to open the door, cause now they know someone's in here… if they couldn't open the door from the start maybe they would just think it was locked.

"Hey, someone's in there! We're jus lookin for our friends. Are they in there? We don't want no trouble, we jus want our friend" a man's voice came through the door, he was keeping his voice calm and friendly just like Dave did.

Rick looked pissed to say the least, I knew all he wanted to do was go home to his wife and son. He didn't want to have to deal with these people.

"They drew on US" he yelled out after a few minutes of silence, I saw him sigh and I did too. We had to get out of here somehow.

"They alive?" some man asked after they heard what Rick said.

"THEY drew on US, they gave us NO choice" I replied for Rick, he gave me a nod in thanks.

They said nothing more and I was getting a bad feeling again, I looked at each of the men I had in here with me. Hershel was quickly sobering up in the corner, Glenn was leaning against the door, and Rick was moving to look out the window above him.

The officer quickly ducked down again when bullets started flying through the window. I swung my bow onto my back with my quiver and took my gun out again.

If this was how they wanted to play this, then I was ready to fight back.

We had no idea how many men were out there, we had to somehow fight through them though to get to our car at the side of the bar and pray they didn't fallow us back to the farm.

I saw Rick give Glenn and Hershel orders, Glenn shot me a look as if he was asking me if he should go. I nodded and he took off to the back of the bar with Hershel.

I stood slightly crouched and made my way over to Rick, he was covering the other two until they got to the back.

Just before I got to him I felt a searing pain in my leg, I fell down to the floor and looked to Rick first. He stood and shot outside quickly before he turned to see if I was alright.

I nodded to him though I knew I was hit. He didn't need to worry about me right now, we had other things to worry about.

I crawled over to him while he was looking back out the window to see if he could see anyone, he took aim again and shot once more. I had no idea if he was hitting anyone…but the more fire he laid down would distract whoever was out there.

I untied my bandana from my hair and looked down at my leg, if I had just moved an inch more I wouldn't have been hit. It wasn't close to my leg muscle at least. I had been out of the way enough that it practically just grazed me

I felt around it carefully, it was too dim in here for me to really tell but it felt like it just went straight.

It hurt like a mother fucker though, I folded my bandana so it could wrap around my leg and cover the injury enough. I tightened it as much as I could wincing and biting my tongue so I wouldn't let out any noise of pain.

When I looked up Rick was looking down at me, concern flooding his face and I knew he seen my leg. I shook my head and got up from my seated position on the floor. Trying not to put too much weight on my injured leg, I motioned with my chin for him to head to the back.

I checked outside and I saw that he shot his gun enough to have all the men outside taking cover.

I felt him tug my arm and I looked back and nodded when he motioned for me to come with him. I tried my hardest not to limp, the pain getting worse with each step. I could feel as the blood soaked my bandana.

I was sure it didn't nick anything important…but I couldn't be positive without getting a proper look at it.

I stumbled just before we got to the back door, Rick's arm was around my waist not a second later. I tried to push him away but he just held on tighter and pulled me with him.

There were more shots in the back when we got there, it was just Hershel in the back room and I panicked slightly for the fourth member of or lil group.

"I think they got Glenn" Hershel said looking to me and giving me a once over when he saw that Rick was supporting most of my weight now.

"He's over behind the dumpster…he's not moving" the old man said, I forced Rick's arm off me and moved to look and see if I could see Glenn.

"Glenn? Are ya a'right?" I yelled out trying to stay out of sight still but wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he finally yelled back and we all let out the breath we'd been holding.

"Let's go, I think they'll probably all be fleeing soon. With all the walkers coming now" I said looking to see some heading our way already.

There was a man lying on the ground, Hershel shot him I was guessing cause he was screaming for us to help him, I don't know how I missed that.

Rick ran out first to go check on Glenn, I stayed back with Hershel waiting for a signal to say it was clear enough for us to go.

My leg was now throbbing and I leaned heavily against the door, I was losing blood too fast. I needed to stitch it up ASAP.

I was feeling woozy when I felt a hand tug me towards to open door, I looked and saw it was Hershel with his gun pointing towards the herd of walkers that was getting a bit too close to comfort now.

I shook my head to get rid of the fuzz starting to take over, I held my gun up and ready if I needed it. I put my pain on the back burner for now. I couldn't let this be how I died, none of my boys would ever forgive me.

My boys meaning my brothers and the Dixons.

Having that in mind I quickened my pace to meet up with Rick and Glenn pushing Hershel in front of me.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked still really concerned for me. I nodded him off and checked our surroundings.

"I'm fine, it jus grazed me" I lied feeling the adrenalin start to take over I just wanted to get out of here and back to Daryl and Merle.

I saw them all look down and I knew they could see how much blood was starting to run down my leg. I wished I had worn pants now, it would've at least helped hide it better.

I've never been shot before…but so far with my adrenalin was helping me get through it alright.

We could hear men shouting around in the front now, screaming at someone to just jump, that they had to get out of here now.

I looked to Rick and he was staring right back at me as if he was waiting to see what I wanted to do.

"Let's go, if we leave after them then they won't fallow us back to the farm." I said taking they're attention away from my leg.

They all nodded and we headed around the bar in a tight formation, just as we got to the front I seen someone jump down from the roof. It sounded like he didn't land properly because he started screaming bloody murder.

Rick told Glenn to go get the car and the group of men took off only yelling out a quick sorry to the one they left.

I shook my head in disbelief that they could just leave one of their own.

The poor guy was still yelling out for help even though his group had just took off without another glance at him. I looked to Rick and noticed both him and Hershel looking at me, as if this was my decision to make.

"We'll see how bad he is, we can't afford to stay here much longer" I said before taking off across the street without waiting for a reply.

It was getting darker still and it wasn't safe to be out here at night fall. Maybe we could find somewhere to crash for the night. Unless they felt like driving all the way back to the farm in the dark.

"Oh thank god, please help me! Help me!" the boy yelled, as I got closer I realized he was just a boy…younger than me, he was maybe 19 at the most.

"Shit" I said looking at his leg impaled on a spike.

It went right through his muscle and I knew I **could **save him if I really tried….but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"We can't jus leave him here" Rick said from behind me, I glanced back and he was looking around franticly at the walkers closing in on us.

That was the difference between Rick and I, it was like he had this overwhelming feeling to save **Everyone** he came across…I was like that before, hell I saved Merle…but I know the world isn't what it used to be anymore.

This boy was probably dangerous… I mean he was just shooting at us, there was no telling what else him and his group of men have done to other people, what they could still do to anyone else they come upon.

Glenn chose right then to pull the car around to us, letting the head lights face us so we could really see.

"He was shooting at us, hell he could be the one that got me" I whispered back to him, the boy was moaning in pain and I hoped he couldn't hear our conversation.

"Please don't leave me! Please, I'm begging you!" the boy said sitting up clutching his leg in pain.

"Don't leave me to be eaten by those things!" he added seeing the dead walking towards us.

I shook my head, and looked back to Hershel who was studying the boy's leg also, Rick was still looking at me silently asking me what to do, Glenn had the driver's side door open but he stood by the hood of the car waiting for us.

"We can't save him" I said making the choice.

* * *

**here's another chapter for u guys! it goes out to all those who reviewed on the last one! thank you alllll! 3 a lot earlier then I've been postin lately huh :D**

**this ones a LOT shorter then the last one lol but its still one of my more longer ones... **

**(remember when I said I was gonna make all the chapters like... 700-900 words each?) o.O wonder what happened lol guess I got a lot more inspiration for this story then I did in the first coupla chapters :P**


End file.
